Mai-Tai's and Machine Guns
by WofOZ
Summary: A terror cell is infiltrating Hawaii while on its way to destroying North America. It's up to Five-0 and their unwavering solidarity as a unit to stop a potential "doomsday" event from happening. The only problem? When Steve decided shooting his partner was the only way to accomplish that mission.
1. Check The Wallet

**Mai-Tai's and Machine Guns**

"Stop running!"

Steve McGarrett was debatably a patient man on a good day. It wasn't that he didn't have nerves of steel or could out wait the rapture if he had, to it was simply that deep down there was an unbridled compulsion to accomplish a mission. If all that stood in his way was a door then yes, he'd rather kick it in then look around asking for a key. It was also the reason Steve knew, if a suspect was going to run, he was going to run too. Because another thing Steve loved was exercise. He considered his body a temple of fitness and if chasing criminals helped tone his long legs and Adonis like abs, he was all game for it.

It was killing two birds with one stone, a work out and catching the bad guy. He'd dust himself off, give Danno a pat on the back before conveniently forgetting his wallet when they headed out for beers after shift.

Today however, today, Steve wasn't in a mood. Two days ago, Steve had gotten word from some friends that his old SEAL team had gone under fire and every team member was injured. No one died but still, a secret compulsion to get back into the thick of things with the TEAMS was always in the back of his mind. Never more so then the moment his contact told him; "Sorry Smooth Dog, I can't tell you anymore, you know? It's classified man."

Steve hated, _loathed_, being on the other side of that and after yesterday morning's phone call he vowed never to use that line on anyone ever again. So needless to say, Steve had been stewing recently. Sure he loved Five-0. He loved Hawaii and the idea that at the end of the night, baring any intense cases, he could go home, to his own bed, his own house and shut out the world to remind himself he was still human.

"I swear to god Mayoma, when you stop running, I'm going to make it hurt!" Steve yelled, not quite realizing that those words weren't exactly an inspiring incentive for anyone to surrender.

Today's recent foray through the streets of Oahu was because of Ted Mayoma, low-level drug dealer turned informant for HPD turned snitch for the Samoan gangs. Basically, a scum bag with little to offer but an uncanny ability to get information from both sides which he would sell to the highest bidder. Sure it wasn't a life threatening situation or international incident waiting to happen but HPD had been stretched thin recently. That and on two of the last major raids Five-0 had set up, they got burned because of Mayoma.

Oh, and it was raining, pouring rain. Raining so hard, Steve could feel the squelch of his drowning socks as they sloshed around in his combat boots. Annoying rivers of rain jabbed into his eyes as he ran and to make matters worse, a moment ago, he'd nearly been hit by a car. A car that had skidded to a halt but not before swinging through one of the biggest puddles known to mankind letting a massive tsunami of muddy water cover Steve head to toe.

Danny and Steve had cornered Mayoma in his ratty apartment only to have the man scurry out the fire escape like the rat that he was and initiate a chase that had been going for almost seven minutes now.

"MAYOMA STOP!" Steve roared again.

"Screw you pig!" the fleeing suspect yelled over his shoulder. In a split second, Steve actually considered taking out his gun and shooting the man in the knee cap but it turned out not to be necessary.

In all of Ted's infinite wisdom, his pause to yell back at Steve had left him slightly off-balance. He stumbled and being a good foot taller than him, Steve easily closed the distance and football style tackled his suspect into an outdoor restaurant patio. Thankfully, due to the rain there was no one out there and the only thing the two tumbling bodies had to contend with were metal tables and plastic chairs.

"Ah, AH, police brutality! Help! Help!" Ted screamed.

"Oh _shut. up,_" Steve growled. Slapping the cuffs on the perp and making sure they were as tight as legally allowed, Steve hauled the man to his feet. It was at that moment, a familiar silver Camaro pulled up and the window passengerside window rolled down.

"Nice catch," Danny said from his nice dry car. "So's you know you're not getting in this car until he's in a cruiser and I've finished covering the back seat with towels." Steve expected as much, honestly he did and he wasn't all that angry. He would do exactly the same to Danny if the roles had been reversed. Still, the roles were _rarely _reversed when it came to chasing down suspects and somehow, Steve knew his partner was all to aware of that fact.

"I think you broke my arm, cop!" Ted ranted again.

"Yeah we'll I'll break the other one if you don't stop talking," Steve hissed.

"Steven," Danny warned. No doubt he could see the wrinkles of frustration all over his partner's face. As partner's the men knew each other's "tells" and Danny no doubt knew that Steve was one drip to the eyeball away from actually breaking his suspect's other arm.

Mercifully the police cruisers pulled up soon enough and after a quick exchange, Steve was finally out of the rain and in the back seat of the Camaro.

"Really? The back seat Danny?" he asked.

"Yep," his partner replied glancing back at him in the rear-view mirror. "Easier to clean... You know, we could have cut him off at Pi'iua St with the car; pretty sure he was headed to his girlfriend's house." Steve blinked, then blinked again not even realizing the direction he'd been running in or even the neighbourhood he'd chased the criminal in to.

Oddly enough, instead of inciting a hilarious rant from his partner, Steve just leaned his head back and let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he was starting to get _to_ comfortable with his Five-0 job.

"Y'alright back there?" Without realizing it, Steve had closed his eyes only to open them again at his partner's genuinely concerned question.

"I'm fine, Danno," he replied. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Danny tried again.

"Thinking about your SEAL buddies?" he asked. Taking a breath and looking at the ceiling of the Camaro, Steve simply nodded. Danny was his first call after he'd found out about his fellow teammates and honestly it had been nice to have someone to commiserate with. Over the past little while Steve had learned a lot about his Jersey native detective.

They'd been through a lot together and it was only after nearly loosing Danny to a crazy stalker from his home State did Steve realize how much their friendship meant to him and to the task force. It had been a crazy time that could have been transcribed as a Hollywood movie. There were car chases, terrorists, abductions, murders, CIA and even a stolen nuclear submarine. In the end, Danny nearly lost a leg to infection and Steve had taken several rounds to his upper body and almost died.

It was a time Steve really never wanted to remember but knew he'd never forget. During those days of absolute hell and uncertainty Steve realized Danny was probably just as haunted as he was. In the end, the CIA had taken away those Five-0 and a CIA Ghost Team hadn't killed and left the Islands of Hawaii to the people who knew them best. A number of times, while Steve was recovering in the hospital he and Danny had talked about what their lives used to be like before Five-0. Steve talked about being a SEAL and Danny talked about being a detective back on the mainland. Damn it all if they didn't catch each other on many occasions looking wistfully off in to space... like they'd rather be in the past than the present.

"Any idea what hospital they're at?" Steve snorted at the question and shook his soaked head.

"I don't even know what country they're in," he replied. "Could be at Tripler or somewhere in the back country of the middle east. My buddy probably broke a few rules just letting me know as much as he did."

"Then why would he bother calling you?" Danny asked. Steve let out another sigh.

"Because he knew I'd want to know," he replied. "Maybe even to remind me what I'm missing."

"Yeah, getting shot at is supposed to be a day at the beach for you SEALS isn't it?" Danny snorted. Despite the heavy thoughts on his mind, Steve chuckled and nodded.

"Rather that then a skyscraper blocking out the sun," he said. Danny's face curled up into a grin and it was the last thing Steve saw before nodding off for a quick nap in the car.

That afternoon, after a long hot shower and a change of clothes, Steve returned to Five-0 HQ only to find his paperwork done and neatly stacked on his desk. All it needed was his signature. Smiling, Steve signed away then headed over to his partner's office. Danny was camped out at his desk typing away when Steve pushed the door open.

"You did my paperwork," Steve stated. Danny didn't even look up.

"Only because you are incapable of writing anything more than a string of "X's" and I would have had to redo it anyway," he replied nonchalantly. "Beers are on you buddy and I _will be_ inspecting for wallets." Steve laughed but pulled his wallet out anyway and waved it around. Danny glanced up then back down again. "Just because it's there doesn't mean it has cash in it," he huffed. Punching a few more keys the detective sat back and folded his arms across his lap. "Open up G.I. Steve," he ordered.

Steve did as told and flashed a few twenty's at his partner before adding;

"For the record, even though I have never been General Infantry, you just called me a "real American hero". I'm touched." Rolling his eyes, Danny flung his arms up before leaning into his computer again.

"For _your_ record, G.I. Joe was a collaboration of the world's top military professionals. No specific branch of the military was in charge," he replied.

"Aw, Danny... now you're just making me blush," Steve chuckled.

"Get out!" Danny barked. Steve just laughed at he headed out the door back toward his own office. Just as he was pulling open the door to his own office, Chin appeared.

"Howzit Chin?" Steve asked. "Feel like I haven't seen you guys all day."

"Kono had a court date and I've been playing adult while you two run around surfing in the rain," Chin joked. Curiously, however, the normally stoic Hawaiian seemed a little off at the moment. Only a highly trained individual could catch the very subtle twitch of Chin's normally expressionless face.

"Something up?" Steve asked. Chin glanced at Danny's door before grabbing Steve by the elbow and guiding him back into his office. Once inside, the blinds that gave a clear view in to Danny's office were firmly shut. "Chin what's going on?"

"The Governor called while you were out," he replied. "There's a home-grown terror cell on the mainland that's using Oahu as ground zero for importing weapons from overseas. According to sources, they've stepped up their game recently and could potentially be planning something big. He wants us to look into it before officially making it a joint operation."

"Okay," Steve agreed still a bit confused. It sounded like just another job for Five-0. "So why are we hiding in my office?" Chin pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"This e-mail came was sent to me an hour ago," he replied. Now Steve was concerned, this team was a family and if something was being hidden from a member it was usually for a very serious matter. He stood up and took the printout from his friend.

What he read next made his eyes grow wide;

_"Headed your way. Get Danny out. O'Reilly." _

Snapping his head up, Steve quickly crumpled the piece of paper and closed the distance between him and Chin.

"The hell is this supposed to mean?" he hissed quietly as if Danny could hear through walls. The Hawaiian just shook his head.

Anders O'Reilly had originally been introduced to the Five-0 task force as just another Jersey detective Danny used to work with. However after Danny's abduction, it was revealed that Anders was actually an undercover CIA agent.

"I have no idea," he replied. "I dug up O'Reilly's number but it's out of service. I called he and Danny's old prescient and I was told Anders is gone."

"Gone?" Steve snarled. "Just... _gone?_" Chin nodded.

"I even had Kono call Langley when she got back, they stone-walled her," he replied. Then after a pause added, "What do we do?" Steve took a breath, he refused to be blindsided by the CIA again, refused to let _Danny_ get blindsided again. Glancing at his watch Steve checked the time at 4 pm.

"We get Danny out," he replied. "I owe him a beer anyway, you and Kono hang back and find out what's going on." He looked at the clock again before turning to Chin. "An hour ago?" he confirmed. Chin nodded;

"About that, maybe more." Hissing at the passage of time, Steve jogged over to Danny's office and stuck his head in.

"You're done Danno, trains leaving the station or I resend my offer for drinks," he replied. Glancing up with a "you're insane" look Danny didn't budge from his chair.

"First off, I created the offer for you to buy _me_ drinks so you can't resend anything and secondly its only four on a Thursday... Some of us still have work to do."

"Don't care," Steve said walking up to Danny's computer. "I skipped lunch, I want food now, let's go." Without hesitation, he hit the power button on Danny's computer and dragged his partner's chair on wheels around the desk. "Up, that's an order."

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Danny exclaimed as he was practically dumped from his chair. Steve didn't reply as he snatched his partner's car keys from off the desk and shoved the shorter man out the door. "Have you completely lost your Neanderthal mind!?" Danny barked. "Chin! Chin-Ho! Stop the madness!" Chin who was fiddling with the main computer desk, just shrugged. The man was very good at hiding his true emotions when he wanted to.

"Sorry Brah," Chin replied without looking up. "He's the boss."

"Are you two at least coming with us?" Danny questioned as Steve continued to shove him toward the exit.

"Not yet. We'll catch ya later," Chin waved.

"Later Chin," Steve replied cutting off anything else Danny had to say.

In the blink of an eye, Steve and Danny were in the Camaro pulling out of HQ's parking lot on their way to the nearest slippers bar.

"Can I ask why you just herded me out of there like your favourite cargo pants were on fire?" Danny asked after a few minutes of driving. Steve stilled, just for a second, but then replied with the only answer he knew would completely derail Danny from any further questioning;

"It's classified."

And for just about an hour of Longboards and wings at the generic slippers bar, that response kept Danny's questions at bay. Steve had actually started to enjoy himself when his cell phone "pinged" notification of a text. Pulling the offending object out, Steve's face flashed unbridled emotion faster than he could hide it as he read the message. Either ignoring the negativity or chosing not to see it, the response drew a laugh from Danny.

"Your girlfriend send you lewd photos?" Danny snickered. Normally Steve would have chuckled at the joke but what he'd just seen was no laughing matter. That and he knew Danny would probably punch him in the face if it was withheld.

Sucking up his concern and hesitations, Steve looked his partner in the square eye.

"No," he said as deadly calm as he dared. "We need to go back to the office." The Jersey native scoffed at Steve's sincerity.

"Why? Because its my turn to buy the Malasadas that Kono conveniently forgot last week?" he asked humourously. Steve didn't even blink at the comment instead he flipped his phone around so his partner could see its contents. The second Danny took it in, he worked his jaw in a professionally but extremely pissed off way.

"Are we sure?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

"It's from Chin," Steve answered. Then after a heartfelt pause he cautiously added; "You good?"

"To be determined," Danny replied as he stood up and waved at the waiter for the bill. "But I've got you guys... don't I?" he added rather quickly.

"You know you do," Steve said as he stood following his partner's lead.

After paying the bill, Steve unlocked the car door but still felt the need to check that the text he'd received was truly there. He snapped out his phone and glared at the technological beast hoping it had all been a lie. Unfortunately the message from Chin still called out for them;

_"H.Q. now,__" _It beckoned, "_Cahill's here._"

**Author's Note: Oh lordy... hope you all liked this first lead in chapter! Please read and review because I love it so much! **


	2. We Are All Broken Soldiers

**Thanks for the reviewers and thanks to the people who are following or favorited this story! I love knowing people out there who are reading my work! **

**Enjoy chapter 2 and any reviews questions/comments/concerns you have, I'd love to hear them!**

**Here we go!**

By the time the duo reached the parking lot of HQ, Danny was beyond twitchy. It had started just after leaving the bar. Steve watched from the corner of his eye as his partner transformed into a ball of nerves and emotion. It started with a slightly tighter grip on the door handle next to him. This was followed by Danny digging his fingers on his other hand into his thigh. The detective's face was pinched, (it could even be deemed worthy of "Aneurysm face") and his jaw continuously clenched and unclenched.

Not a word was said but when Steve finally shut off the engine of the car, he turned to his friend rather than climbing out. Danny, instinctively met his eyes a second later.

"Go home," he said. "Let me figure out what's up and I'll give you a call in a little while." At first Danny's eyes lit up ever so slightly as if he was about to argue the point but amazingly, he climbed out of the car and walked around to the drivers side. Steve hopped out and handed over the keys. Once Danny was in the driver seat, he started the car and rolled down the window.

"The sound of you getting shot still rings in my ears sometimes," the detective said a bit out of the blue. Steve's scars itched at the comment but he didn't dare let it show on his face.

"Go home Danny," Steve replied simply. With a heavy hearted sigh and a nod, Danny pulled away. With concern, Steve waited until the Camaro was well and truly gone before he gathered his wits and headed into the office.

Never before had Steve been nervous before walking through the office doors at Five-0. Never before had his hand twitched toward the gun at his side when the door softly closed behind him. The moment he was inside the office Steve could feel the tension. The first people he laid eyes on were Chin and Kono who were hovering over the computer table. To the untrained eye it might have appeared as if everything was normal. But Steve was trained, more than that, he knew his people. Both Chin and Kono were casting very subtle sidelong glances towards Steve's office. His office having the most space was undoubtedly where the cousins had decided to put their newcomers.

"Guys," Steve called gruffly. For some reason, he still hadn't made it past the entrance. In the back of his mind, he knew if he moved forward he would gain a clear line of sight into his office. Both Hawaiian's turned and gave Steve an odd look.

"In your office," Chin replied. "But Steve... it's... odd."

"Odd?" Steve parroted. His curiosity and confusion seemed to push any fear or anger aside for the moment. At last his legs began to work and a second later, he saw two people he never thought he would see again. Or rather, _hoped_ he'd never see again. Anders O'Reilly sat on the edge of Steve's desk, arms folded over his chest and a dark look in his eyes.

It was the second figure, seated on the chair in front of Anders, that made Steve stop dead. A hot rage rose into the Navy SEAL's cheeks while a lump gathered in his throat. Jackson Cahill looked no different from before. If anything it looked like the man had spent a few weeks at a Spa... Which only served to enrage Steve just that much more.

Without thinking Steve stormed over to his office and nearly ripped the glass door off its hinges. Anders didn't even bother getting up off the desk. He simply shifted his gaze from Jackson to Steve.

"Commander, long time no see," the CIA man said. Nearly swallowing his tongue, Steve had to take a breath before speaking.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Anders?!" he snarled. However as soon as he said it, Steve shook his head and threw his arms up, "In fact, you know what? Don't answer that, just get out and take this piece of crap with you."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

As a Navy SEAL, there wasn't a lot in Steve's various travels and missions that could well and truly stump him. He'd seen all kinds of things, things that shouldn't have even been possible and still managed to maintain his composure.

However, when Jackson stood up and turned with a curiously innocent look on his face, Steve nearly hit the ceiling.

"Do you _know_ me!?" Steve barked. "_Know_ me!? You smug piece of-"

"_McGarrett,_" Anders spat. Finally he removed himself from Steve's desk, stormed over to the SEAL and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk_, now_."

"The hell we do," Steve snarled. He ripped his arm from the CIA agents grip and jabbed a finger in Jackson's direction. "You've got a lot of balls walking through my door and expecting me not to put my fist through your face," he growled. While his rage was starting to boil over, Jackson just kept standing there with a confused even slightly frightened look on his face. A look that only made Steve even more pissed off.

And without a hint of sarcasm, Jackson shrugged; "Sir, I'm sorry, I've got no idea who you are." Something in Steve snapped. He lunged forward like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth, hands ready to choke the life out of the man in front of him. Unfortunately Chin chose that moment to appear and step in. With a sturdy effort, Steve was hauled out of his office and across the hall to Chin's.

"Enough! Steve, calm down brah," the Hawaiian ordered.

"Calm down? Calm _down?_" Steve raged. He jabbed a finger into Anders chest using his other hand to point toward his office. "You mind explaining that to me?!" he demanded. Anders, with a simple blink took a step back from Steve's finger and once again found a desk to lean on.

"_That _is months of hard work," the agent replied. "And I'll thank you not to screw it up." Now it was Steve's turn to blink, not quite understanding what he was being told.

"What?"

"The Jackson Cahill in your office isn't the man he was the last time you met him," Anders explained. "I can't tell you much but I need you to pretend like you don't know who he is. Tell him it was all a misunderstanding." Steve balked at the idea.

"Is that what you want me to tell Danny?" he asked. "Don't worry Danno, Jackson's not blindly obsessed with you and I'm pretty sure wont try and kill us all_... again_." At last Anders seemed to develop some emotion as a slight flash of rage danced in his eyes.

"You can tell Danny whatever the hell you want to," he shot back. "Giving you the heads up that we were on our way was a professional courteously and out of respect for a good cop. The rest is simple; I'm here on official business. The home-grown terror cell that's conveniently set up shop on your islands needs to be brought down."

"So you jump at the chance to bring a monster to our doorstep again?" Steve demanded. "Did you really think him being here was a good idea?"

"No,_ Commander_, I thought it was a god awful idea," Anders shot back. He hefted himself up off the edge of the desk, squaring his shoulders. "In fact, I was against Cahill's reprogramming from the beginning but like yourself,we can't always get what we want. Your boss told you to work with the CIA and_ my_ boss told me to help shut this cell down _and_ train our new agent."

"New _agent_!?" Steve demanded. Since he'd walked through the door all he'd been able to think about was Jackson's smirking face as he caused the Five-0 team more grief then they'd ever care to experience again. That and the story Danny had told his teammates of being abducted and essentially tortured by Jackson was still clear in Steve's brain. During one of their conversations in the hospital, the SEAL clearly recalled Danny letting out a heavy sigh and saying; "What sickens me the most is that there's stuff I just can't remember. I mean... he could have done _anything_ to me."

"Why is Jackson so special to the CIA?" Chin asked with his ninja like calm. Thank god that he did because at the moment, Steve was loosing what little composure he had left. He knew he needed and wanted more information but at the moment, all he could think about was marching into his office and opening fire. Anders gave Steve a look before turning to Chin, clearly accepting that this was the only man the agent would get to see reason.

"His tactical know-how and intelligence is some of the best the agency's ever seen," Anders replied. "He managed to outsmart one of our best and essentially was the key player in stopping a nuclear disaster."

"Because he was hell bent on destroying Danny!" Steve exclaimed.

"Acting on his own selfish whims," Chin added with much less rage. Despite the Hawaiian's calm demeanor, Steve knew Chin was just as upset with what was going on. Chin was simply that much better at reigning it in until he had all the facts. "You're telling us the CIA decided to ignore the explosively dangerous psychotic tendencies that man possesses all because they thought he'd be useful one day?"

"Exactly," Anders replied without remorse. For a moment the three men just stared at one another.

"So what? You just flip a switch and he's good to go now?" Steve asked. Once again a dark look enveloped the red-headed agents eyes. His gaze found Steve's and sent a chill down the SEAL's spine which was quite a feat considering how angry he was.

"I spent months in a dark room several feet underground with that creature drugged up to his eyeballs. I lose a good chunk of my soul, torturing another human being until the body simply shuts down and is willing to accept anything I say to him," Anders replied. He took a few steps closer to Steve and narrowed his eyes. This time, it was the agents turn to jab a finger into Steve's chest. "That man shot me in the chest and not only was I ordered to "fix" him, I now have to tote him around as his training officer and pretend like I have no history whatsoever with the guy... So before you get comfy on that high horse of yours maybe you should take a step back and see things from _my_ side of the camp. It was accept this or resign and be under suspicion for the rest of my natural life."

There was so much emotion and so much unsaid in the agents tone that Steve couldn't help but take a step back and finally, force rational thought back into his head. He took in the man before him and realized just how drawn Anders face was. It was the look of a man in pain but a man who hid it particularly well.

"Your boss is a dick," was all Steve could think to say. Mercifully, the CIA man barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who thinks so," he replied. Finally it seemed like tensions were easing to a point of being civil. "Look," Anders started again, "I really am sorry to be bringing this to your door step but we've got a bigger situation here."

"The terror cell," Chin mentioned. Anders nodded.

"It's a group called The Patriot's Hammer, T.P.H. for short," he explained. Chin scoffed.

"Epic."

"Yeah," Anders sighed. "They used to be a bunch of idiots with a gun fetish but within the last few years they've gotten themselves organized and grown in numbers. They've also gotten smarter and tech'ed up."

"Sounds like you think you know why," Steve said.

"I don't think, I straight up know," Anders replied. He headed over to Chin's computer and looked at the Hawaiian. "May I?" he asked. Chin gave a nod and a second later, Anders fingers danced over the keyboard. It took a minute but finally he stilled and turned the monitor toward Steve and Chin. On the screen was a mug shot of an average looking woman with long black hair.

"Who's this?" Steve asked.

"Marissa Cross," Anders replied. "At the age of six, Marissa built her first computer. By nine she was hacking into school systems changing her grades and by fifteen she was attending MIT taking mostly advanced classes."

"Smart lady," Chin commented. Anders nodded but continued;

"Yeah… to bad that's not a good thing," he added. "When she was nine her mother was killed in a car accident. Her dad was already a piece of work and without the mother as a buffer, he'd beat the crap out of Marissa in a drunken rage almost daily. His drinking got worse, he got fire from his job as a trucker and a day after Marissa went off to MIT he ate his shotgun."

"Wow," Steve breathed. "That couldn't have been easy on her." Anders gave him a look as if to say "you wont be sympathizing in a second."

"Two years ago she popped up on the CIA's radar in a very bad way," he explained. "She hack into our low level intelligence files on home grown terror cells. One of the ones she looked at was T.P.H. Now a bunch of over-all wearing bumpkins are suddenly international known and making some pretty damn big waves."

"Why would she pick them?" Chin asked.

"In one of her sessions with a grief counselor at MIT, she said she never blamed her father for his issues. She blamed the system that failed them both and that if the government knew what it was doing everything would'a been sunshine and roses for her," Anders explained. "Graduated MIT cum laude and disappeared off the map until this picture was taken."

"It's a mug shot," Steve pointed out.

"Yep, she was arrested at a rally where T.P.H was gathering recruits and protesting the swearing in of a liberal politician in Washington State. Protest got ugly and six people were taken to hospital," Anders explained. He tapped on the keyboard bringing up another picture of an over turned car, Marissa proudly standing on top with an American flag. "The politician's car," he added.

"You've got to be kidding me," Steven sighed. He could see the anger in the woman's eyes but he could also see an excitement at the mayhem. Whether she believed in what she was doing or not, she was sure having fun. Shaking his head, Steve reminded himself they still had a rather unwanted guest in his office and Danny was probably sitting by the phone waiting for information. "So Cahill?" he asked. Anders' eyes flashed with that same dark intensity they had before.

"Can match computer wits with Marissa," he replied. "He's tracked her here to the Islands and as a side note; if this mission is successful, I finally get rid of Cahill." Steve stood to his full height, next to him Chin's normally stoic face dropped in shock. Choking on the very idea Steve spoke;

"Do you mean to tell me if we succeed in taking out this terror cell-"

"_Agent_ Jackson Cahill is free as a bird with top secret security clearance," Anders finished the SEAL's sentence.

"And if we fail!?" Steve demanded. Eerily, Anders snorted again and shook his head.

"If we fail McGarrett, I'll eat _my_ shot-gun," he replied. The Agent turned away from the two men in the room and ran a hand through his hair. A moment later he turned back to Steve and asked, "Is failure on this scale really an option for your team? Does stopping Cahill really outweigh stopping a potential threat to your country?"

"I intend to stop _both_ from happening," Steve replied. However, when Steve put a hand on his shoulder, the head of Five-0 realized he needed to be smart about things. Glancing in the direction of his office, Steve shook his head. "He really has no idea who we are?" he asked.

"None," Anders replied.

"What if you're wrong?" Steve asked. "What if he's playing you and just waiting for the right moment to strike?"

"He's not," Anders said with a defiant confidence.

"But what if he is?" Steve growled. The CIA agent worked his jaw in aggravation.

"My orders are to kill him," Anders replied with the utmost sincerity. "But with my current track record, most likely someone will kill me _and_ him in one go. Someone else we'll take him back and reprogram him _again_."

"This isn't a movie, O'Reilly," Steve scoffed. "You're not going to be taken out by black helicopters." Anders however practically charged Steve, stopping inches from the man's face.

"It's not a movie, it's not a joke, it's real f***ing life and any hesitations or childish emotions you have could get us all killed," he spat. A second of hesitation lasted before the CIA man continued, "There was a standing kill order on Danny back in Jersey," he admitted. Steve's eyes went wide at the revelation but it turned out Anders wasn't done. "There was also a standing kill order on you and your team should the mission to recover the nuclear submarine fail. That CIA Ghost Spec Ops team you had haunting you? They're just as likely to cut your throat as they are pull you from the depths of hell. I'm not asking you to be Cahill's friend, McGarrett, I'm asking you to do your job, just like you signed up for and shut up about it."

Steve ran the words over in his head again and again. He also took in Anders appearance and how battered and crushed the man's gaze really was. He hated Cahill, with every fiber of his being but at the same time he wanted to bring down a terror cell. He also wanted, _hoped_, at the end of the mission, the CIA might truly see how evil Cahill was and put him away permanently.

"There's a chance Marissa might make an appearance in the next few days," Anders said no doubt realizing he could only appeal to Steve's sense of duty. "If we can pin her down and get some information, maybe we can figure out what's really going on here but to do that, we _need _Jackson's know-how."

Finally, Steve realized that, for Danny's sake, he had to look at things objectively. A special few made it through the SEALs and even fewer managed to keep doing what he did on the level which he and his task force operating on.

"I get five minutes alone with him," Steve finally said. Anders threw his arms out in exasperation.

"To what?! Rip his throat out?" he exclaimed. "He's no good to the agency dead!"

"I wont hurt him," Steve quickly added. Giving him a dead-panned look, Anders worked his jaw.

"I'm not simple, Commander."

"I know its not," Steve replied. "I know that because you seem to actually have a sense of friendship and you really want to do what's right by Danny. So here it is, give me five minutes to talk to your "new" Jackson Cahill and I'll decide if, _if_, this little partnership is going to work."

Anders perked up and a bit to rapidly for Steve's liking before nodding his head.

"Done," he agreed. "Go for it."

Giving the man a wary glance, Steve looked to Chin who nodded. It helped when you had a man who could simply and apparently read minds. Chin would agree with Steve doing what he had to do while watching Anders at the same time. A simple bond of trust but a bond earned through extreme trials and more importantly broken by none.

Walking back into his office, Steve swallowed hard and forced himself to stay calm. Jackson was holding one of his picture frames that had a picture of himself and Mary in it.

"This must be your sister," Jackson smiled. "You two look like each other." Steve snatched the photo back and replaced it.

"Yeah well, sorry, I'd rather you don't touch that… or anything in this office," he said sharply. Jackson took a step back.

"McGarrett, right? That's what Agent O'Reilly called you?" he asked. "Look I… I was in a really bad accident during an operation a little while back. I don't remember it or much else other than waking up in a hospital bed but… I do kind of remember how to work computers. I just want to stop terrorists because in the end it's really all I know and it's the only way I can prove to my training officer that I'm capable of solo active status again… Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to be _this_ smart and still have to rely on someone to tell you how you've lived your life up until this point?"

Steve took a breath, quelling is anxiety and again, reminding himself this was all for the greater good. He took a good look into Jackson's eyes and held the man's hopeful gaze for a good long while.

There was nothing there but confusion and hope.

"You know me… don't you?" Jackson suddenly asked. Steve took a step back.

"No," he replied almost on instinct.

"But… your reaction to me…" Jackson tried desperately. And damn it all, there was that innocent hope in his voice that Steve just couldn't deny. If Jackson truly was pretending, he was doing a more than amazing job of it.

"Was a mistake," Steve found himself saying. "I'm a SEAL, we see people for split seconds all the time… You just seemed a bit familiar that's all but if you've been CIA for as long as you have we've probably never met before." It sickened Steve, made him ill to no end that he was lying to control and comfort the psycho that stood before him. In the end however, he reminded himself the more control he had in the early stages of the game, the less he'd be caught off guard later.

He just hoped Danny would understand that.

Jackson shook his head and sighed before plopping back down on to the chair behind him.

"It's been so hard," he said honestly. "Not knowing who you are but knowing you're human." Steve sucked back his anger.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked. Jackson shook his head.

"Just that… I am human. I have capabilities that any human being could possess but there's something just out of my peripheral vision that's telling me I'm capable of so much more," he replied. Startlingly he moved toward Steve and with a disturbingly gentle grasp, he clutched the SEALS elbow. "_Please_, if you have met me, if you know anything, please, _please_ tell me. I wont tell Anders. He's a good man but I can see he's struggling. I just want to be better, _stronger_ so I can stop imposing on him so much. I really do owe him my life… did you know he was the one who pulled me out of a burning building that almost killed me?"

It was a story, no doubt, implanted into Jackson's mind to endear him to Anders. A story that hopefully made him above and beyond loyal to the man who saved his life.

It was ultimately a very dangerous game they were all playing.

Through his years of SEAL operations and through his years as an intelligence officer, Steve accepted there may be things he would know that he might not like but ultimately, he'd accept the role he'd signed up for. This was one of those times. The absolute _worst _of one of those times but something he believed he knew how to handle none the less.

Steve strengthened his will power and thought of the people who could potentially suffer if he were to let emotions get in the way.

"Marissa Cross," Steve managed to choke out. "Tell me everything you know about her and her involvement with T.P.H." Jackson held Steve's intense gaze for a good solid thirty seconds before speaking.

"If I do… will you tell me how you _really_ know who I am?" he asked. While Steve had to bite his tongue he knew agreeing to something like this would help him ultimately protect the people he cared about. That, and agreeing to something now didn't really mean a whole lot when the time came to collect. He'd tell Cahill he was Santa Clause if it got him answers.

"Only when and if, _if_ this Op is a success. I still don't know you but… I can maybe find something out," Steve answered. Disgustingly, Steve actually felt the slightest pang of guilt for his blatant lie when Jackson looked up at him with a hope filled boyish smile only a truly ignorant man could manage.

"Anything," Jackson blurted out rapidly. "I'll give you anything," he repeated. Steve suddenly felt to awkward to be in the room.

"Wait here," he said. Then added, "And don't touch _anything._" Quickly leaving the room, Steve joined up with Chin, Kono and Anders in Chin's office.

"The verdict?" Anders asked.

"Still out," Steve shot back angrily. Without another word the CIA man sighed heavily but nodded and quietly exited the room heading back over to his charge.

The second the door was closed, Steve looked at his remaining Five-0 teammates.

"Chin, I don't care what you have to do, you get me more information on Cahill and his involvement with the CIA. I mean it Kelly, I have no problem losing my job over bringing that thing down, hear me? And if you two do, now's the time to walk away." Chin-Ho didn't even hesitate before pouncing on his computer.

"Already working on some leads," the Hawaiian acknowledged. Steve gave a firm nod then turned to Kono.

"These islands aren't that big and you're a surfing champion, you know people who know people or who could get access," he said. "I'm asking you to use that to help Danny."

"And I'll do it Steve," Kono replied almost instantaneously. "I'll make some phone calls, see what I can find out about Cross." Giving a nod, Steve pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay, I'll call Danny… wish me luck," he sighed. Both cousins stopped what they were doing and gave him a look of pure sympathy before Steve started dialing.

While the remaining members of Five-0 were occupied, Anders closed the door to Steve's office and looked at Jackson who cocked his head to one side and gave him a grin.

"Did I play nice, sir?" he asked. Anders tucked his emotions deep down and didn't dare let them show.

"Just do your job and I'll do mine," he replied in a hushed whisper. Jackson's eyes danced with excitement, his smile grew.

"When do I get to see my detective again?" he asked. Narrowing his eyes and stalking forward Anders gave his "trainee" a powerful smack to the head. Jackson's head snapped back only to have the man quickly turtle his head and lock eyes on the floor before him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wont do it again."

"You're damn right you wont," Anders hissed. "I didn't come this far for you to break and ruin everything I've worked for." Very carefully but purposefully, Jackson raised his head, his eyes wide with curiosity and wonderment.

"I know this wont end well, Agent O'Reilly," he warned. "We both know there can be no happy ending." With a deep breath and a trouble ridden shake of the head. Anders O'Reilly swallowed _hard _still not quite believing he had accepted this mission and yet fully accepting his own chosen resolve in the matter.

"Yeah," he puffed. Despite himself Anders looked Jackson in the eye and let loose a wild grin. "But I figure we can just enjoy the ride to hell together. Eh, buddy?"

Meanwhile, Steve, who'd been standing just at Chin's office doorway waiting for his partner to pick up the phone, happened to glance at his office. When he saw Anders lean into Cahill and smile, his gut flip-flopped.

"_What's going on Steve?_" Danny answered his phone. Steve frowned and watched silently as Cahill folded in on himself and once again submissively focused on the floor. Anders simply sat back on the desk behind him as if that grin hadn't been there moments ago.

"_Steve_!" Danny barked. "_What the hell is going on!?" _

And after witnessing what he had, Steve honestly only had only one answer for his partner.

"I don't know brah," he admitted. "But I'm damn sure going to find out."

**Whew! Hoped everyone liked this chapter, it took me forEVER to get quite right in terms of the over all story. Hope you liked it and I'd LOVE to hear reviews on it. Trust me, next chap... Danny comes back and good _lord_, you don't want to miss that!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Danny? Nope, Wrong One

**Oooookay, so, I'm a retail manager, October to December is pretty much constant insane work. This is why it took me so long to post. Anyway, hope those out there are still reading this story and yes I'm working on the rest of the story. Progress, no?**

**Reviews so far are awesome and more are certainly welcome and appreciated! Cheers.**

By noon the next day, Danny still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he didn't like it. After Steve's explanation of what was going on the night before, Danny had seriously considered marching into Five-O and demanded what the hell Anders thought he was playing at.

...After punching Cahill in the face that was. But cooler heads had prevailed and Steve, ever the true partner, had convinced him to at least wait until the morning. So Danny had done exactly that, he waited until morning. More precisely he waited until dawn peaked through his window before hopping into his car and breaking several land speed records to get back to the office.

Walking through the doors that morning, Danny felt every inch of his skin crawl. Chin and Steve had been tucked away in their offices, clearly working hard on something or other while Anders was boldly working away in Danny's own office. But it was the sight at the computer table that made Danny's eyes narrow, his heart rate sore and his trigger finger itch. Cahill stood next to Kono at the computer table both working away like any other federal consultant Five-0 had ever brought in.

For a moment, Danny had just stood inside the door trying to quell his rage. Then Jackson had chuckled and gave Kono a pat on the back at whatever quiet joke that had just been exchanged. Danny had nearly blacked out. He barely remembered charging forward, smacking Jackson's hand off Kono's shoulder and grabbing the man by the lapels. It took Steve and Chin to separate the two and haul Danny into his office while Jackson squawked that Danny was "crazy" and "what the hell did I ever do to you!?"

The last question nearly gave Danny the strength to break from Steve and Chin's grip if for no other reason then to rip Jackson's face off but he was contained. Contained and brought to his office where a surprisingly disinterested Anders explained once again what Steve had over the phone. Jackson had been reprogrammed. No, he had no idea who any of Five-0 were and yes, he wasn't a threat to them anymore. Anders reassured Danny that they were here to catch a terrorist and that should be the main focus. Not what came after nor what had come before.

Since the conversation, Danny had tried to help everyone by tracking down some of his own leads while staying confidently locked away in his office. However, every time he hung up a phone or stopped typing, Danny's mind lingered back to Anders. Something had changed about the man since last they met. Something was just missing in the tall red heads tone and facial expression.

That and Danny was sure either Anders, Jackson or both were flat-out lying to him. The situation was a tense one and while Danny did agree stopping a terror plot did take precedence… he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting for him. Something massive that he wasn't going to like, not one bit.

A slight knock at his door caused Danny to look up from, once again, staring off in to space. Upon seeing Anders on the other side of the glass, Danny sighed heavily but stood up to answer it.

It was no surprise when the man gave him a strange look as Danny switched off the lock to pull the door open.

"Locking yourself in? Really Williams?" Anders asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Danny snarled. "I wouldn't have had to if you had left your pet project at home." This time it was Anders who sighed and shook his head and there again, Danny saw something in the man's body language that just hadn't been there last time. It almost looked like… defeat?

"You ever do something that you wished you hadn't?" Anders suddenly asked. Danny frowned but did feel the need to un-cross his arms from his chest.

"No, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Anders flopped down in a chair in front of Danny's desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had a chance," Anders replied quietly. Very carefully Danny headed around to his own side of the desk and sat down.

"Had a chance to… what?" he asked. Anders looked up at him, his eyes deep with more emotion than he'd shown in the last few hours.

"Kill him," Anders replied. Danny felt his gut twist at the heavy words. The CIA man went on, "After I started reprogramming him… there was a moment. I was beyond tired, I hated him with everything I had and he'd just… he'd said one to many comments about you and me and… God, Williams, you have no idea how close I came to just giving him one extra needle of something toxic. He shot me in the chest for Christ sake and then I'm told to fix him and like it."

Letting the intense words settle for a moment Danny opened his hands up.

"What stopped you?" he asked genuinely. Anders slouched a little and took a breath.

"Becoming the monster the CIA created," he replied.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I kill him then I have to admit to myself I'm capable of all the evil he was," Anders explained. He leaned forward on the desk. "Danny I killed myself doing what I did and that moment… the moment that I considered killing Jackson I… Honestly Danny, I lost a part of my soul. So go ahead, be angry with me, if that makes you feel better, you do what you gotta. But I just want you to know life ain't exactly been a cake walk for me either okay?"

Danny took a breath, he could see now that Anders looked beaten down. No doubt having to constantly work with Jackson for months on end had damaged the man's sense of self.

"You look tired," Danny found himself saying. Anders snorted back a laugh before flopping back into his chair and leaning his head back on the chair and closing his eyes.

"I am Wills… god you have no idea," he chuckled. "A second after I considered taking out Jackson the thought did occur to me I should just shoot myself and call it a career." Danny's eyes went wide with shock, not a second later, Anders blushed and laughed.

"Uh… never mind, you didn't hear that," he chuckled. "Look, Wills, I'm just doing my job okay?" Danny let the words sink in, let the image of the completely broken man before him, sink in. Though the Jersey Detective was sure there was something he was missing particularly because now he knew Anders wasn't as put together as he'd originally let on, Danny let his shoulders drop and shook his head.

"Look… O'Reilly, I'm not mad at you, kay?" he said. Then waving his hands around in aggravation, "It's just, this whole situation is crap. _That's_ what I'm angry but both of us are professionals. We both know that in the end, whatever our bosses say, goes… I just happen to have a boss that's less of schmuck than yours." Anders chuckled and shook his head before looking up at Danny.

"So we're okay?" he asked.

"Getting there," Danny replied. "Pick up a phone next time yeah? I don't want to hear about you in the morning papers." Anders, knowing exactly what Danny was referring to, gave a nod.

"Hand t'god," the man replied. After an odd pause, Anders smile fell and he once again held Danny with a gaze that froze the man in his spot. "Danny, I need you to know that I'm a good man." It was so out of the blue that Danny snorted thinking it was some sort of joke.

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha babe," he replied. But Anders stood,

"I'm not kidding Williams," he went on. "Whatever happens, whenever it happens, I need you to know… I'm a good man." Feeling like he was missing something but clearly knowing Anders needed someone to believe in him, Danny dropped his smile and nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I know you are Anders," he replied. "You may have a crap job and a moron boss but back in Jersey you had my back on more than one occasion. I know the look in a man's eye, Anders. Steve may be a super SEAL head case with an abnormally strong attraction to blowing things up and shooting people but one look in his eye and I know he'd just as soon lay down his life to save Gracie or any one else close to him. I don't agree with either of your methods but… you're both good men."

"Awww," said a voice from behind the two Jersey men. "Danno… I'm touched." Groaning, Danny turned around along side Anders and narrowed his eyes at his smug looking partner.

"Eavesdropping is rude Steven," Danny growled. Steve just grinned widely as he leaned on the door frame like he was born to stand there.

"I just happened to hear the end, Daniel," he smirked. "You love me, I know you do." Folding his arms across his chest and shooting Anders a death glare when the man dared laugh, Danny snarled at Steve.

"S'ere something you needed?" he spat. When Steve's face morphed into his "business" face, Danny straightened up.

"We've got a hit on chatter around an old Sugar processing plan on the north shore," Steve said. "Confirmed with Cath via satellite, power has been illegally rerouted there and voice recognition puts Marissa Cross there less than a half hour ago." Anders snorted.

"Jesus and I thought the CIA was good," he replied. Steve gave the man an unreadable look before morphing it into an indifferent shrug. Danny however was much more forward.

"The CIA doesn't have a McGarrett," he chuckled.

"Daniel, Awww! If I'd known a Jersey close encounter would turn you into such a softy I would have brought your friends here a long time ago," Steve grinned triumphantly. Danny growled once again but Steve didn't let him say anything else. Instead he pivoted out the open door and waved a hand toward Five-0's front door. "We gotta go Danno," he ordered.

Danny paused wondering if Anders was truly ready for something as serious as a terrorist threat.

But then he snarled as he realized Steve, once again, had his keys.

"Son of a…" Without a second thought, he pointed at Anders. "Stay!" he barked. The CIA man just rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat. Danny dashed out after his partner hoping, against all odds that this operation would be a simple one.

So much for an easy breach and contain mission.

The moment Danny and Steve climbed from the Camaro the proverbial sh** had hit the fan. With two SWAT officers in front of them four others and Kono stacked up behind them, the silent count down had just started to enter the main door when suddenly everyone was sent diving for cover. A wave of armor-piercing bullets cut through the old wood, metal and glass like butter.

It would have sheered clean through Danny's upper torso as well had Steve not grabbed him by the Kevlar and threw them both to the ground. As soon as they were down however, Steve was up again barking orders. With two football style lobs, the Five-0 leader sent two stun grenades sailing through a nearby window.

Two explosions later and the group was moving again.

There was just enough time to race into the building and find cover behind some old shipping crates when whoever was firing recovered from the stun grenades and was firing once again.

Danny was just considering giving Grace a call just to let her know that "Danno loved her" when suddenly he heard someone yelling;

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" Steve ducked down behind the crate he and Danno had chosen as cover before reaching for his radio.

"Hold fire!" he mimicked. Soon enough the SWAT officers stilled their own firing and for several seconds, everyone was dead silent. The only sound being the heavy breathing of several people who'd just gone through a hell of an adrenaline rush.

"Commander?" the lead SWAT officer whispered over the line. Steve glanced at Danny who simply shrugged back at him, he had even less of an idea what was going on. All he knew was that he damn sure wasn't going to be the first man to stand up.

Just as Steve's started to rise a single male voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Commander Steve McGarrett!?" Steve jerked his head and frowned at Danny. Again the Jersey detective shrugged as if to say;

"_And I'm supposed to do… what_?"

With a breath, Steve dared peek up over his hiding spot. Danny followed suit a moment later.

"Who wants to know?" Steve barked back.

"Oh for the love of…" an exasperated voice replied. Amazingly the next order came not just from the other side of the room but through Danny's ear piece as well. "Stand down everyone or we all end up shooting fellow soldiers." There was something increasingly familiar about the voice that Danny just couldn't put his finger on.

However it was clear that at the moment the threat level had died. Steve was the first to rise drawing Danny and the others with him. A moment later, four dark clad figures emerged from their own hiding places. One of them was carrying a particularly large weapon that was still smoking.

The two groups merged in the center of the warehouse where the one carrying the large rifle pulled off his helmet and face mask.

"I know you," Steve said curiously. Danny saw it too, there was something definitely familiar about this individual.

"Shorter hair, less scars, smaller gun," the man replied as he hefted the rifle into one of his fellow soldiers' arms.

"Falcon," Danny found himself blurting out. Danny took in the man and CIA Special operations team in front of him. A team of men known only as a "Ghost Team" and men he had been sure he would never see again. In fact, he'd been told exactly that when he'd woken up in the hospital after Steve had been shot.

The "special" Special Ops team as Falcon, their leader had called them once, was an intricate part in the information and eventual operation to stop a maniac from nuking the Hawaiian Islands. When it was all over, Danny clearly remembered Falcon being the last man he saw of the group. All that had been said back then was; "It's been real. I wont see you next time."

Apparently that was a lie.

"Detective Williams, nice to see you and the Commander are still fighting the good fight," Falcon smiled. Then he looked at Steve, "You know those little fire crackers you threw is going to have my ears ringing for days."

"Oh I'm sorry," Steve scoffed sarcastically. "The bullets whizzing past my head gave little time to consider my target's sensitive hearing issues." Falcon gave a knowing smirk and a shrug as if they hadn't all just tried to kill one another.

"I was aiming high," he said as if that made it better. His smile faltered a bit as he looked at the group behind Steve and Danny. "I didn't hit anyone did I?" With a breath Steve shook his head.

"We're all good, you good Danno?" he asked.

"Minus a few years of my life but I'm good," Danny replied.

"Your team in one piece?" Steve then turned the question back on Falcon. Shrugging Falcon dug a bullet that was embedded in his Kevlar vest and handed it to the Five-0 leader.

"Nice shot Commander," he winced. "Now will you kindly explain what in the hell you're doing here?"

"Us!?" Danny barked. "We followed intel that _your_ agents gave us on Marissa Cross." Falcon's face puckered slightly.

"What?"

"Marissa Cross and T.P.H," Steve continued. "I even had a Navy satellite confirm she was heard on site." Falcon's eye twitched ever so slightly, he glanced at the men behind him. The other CIA agents all looked at one another as if more information would suddenly drop out of thin air. Ignoring the lack of verbal response, Falcon turned back to Steve and Danny.

"She _was_ here," he said carefully. "Yesterday… we've been hold up waiting for her to get back." Then after a pause he added, "How exactly did you come about this information again?" Danny and Steve frowned together, something wasn't sitting right.

"Agent O'Reilly," Steve replied with just as much caution. "He's the reason we're here."

Falcon raised an eyebrow, a smirk came across his face but then it faltered and died when he realized neither Steve nor Danny were finding the humour.

"Anders O'Reilly gave you the information that led you here," he repeated.

"For the third time, yes," Danny grunted in frustration. "What's wrong with that?" Falcon jerked his head back. He glanced at the men behind him who shrugged then turned back to Danny.

"What's wrong with that, is that it isn't possible," he replied. "Anders O'Reilly was killed for months ago." Danny blinked, then he blinked again. His mouth fished open and closed again before he shook his head.

"Please tell me we aren't dealing with someone who can turn themselves into any one they want again," he blurted out. That had been one of the worst times of his life when Danny hadn't actually been able to trust his own eyes. Luckily that man, who'd taken his daughter was rather brutally dispatched and everyone in the room knew there was no walking away from that.

"Well you tell me Detective," Falcon shrugged. "Because there's no way in hell you spoke to a dead man." Danny opened his mouth and raised a pointed finger to argue but he was effectively cut off when Steve, ever the calm soldier, put a hand on his shoulder.

"How sure are you that he's dead?" the Commander asked. Falcon snorted.

"Pretty damn sure... I'm the one who killed him."

"You did what?!" Danny barked. He lunged forward grabbing the CIA man by the vest and shook him slightly. "Why!?" The amazing thing about looking a man in the eye in a volatile situation is that you can immediately tell if you're in trouble our not.

Men like Falcon, like Steve, would never flinch, would never blink, wouldn't even twitch when faced with immediate danger or threat. It was a sign that they were ready to fight with whatever they had at their disposal and they were ready to win. Eyes like razor blades and jaws square enough to cut class that told someone, you could try; hell it might even be fun, but the end result just wouldn't be pretty for you.

That said, it was the same cool calculating look that let Danny know negotiation was not out of the question. Danny let go of Falcon's vest and took a step back, he was angry but he wasn't crazy... not yet anyway.

"What happened?" Danny repeated. Falcon adjusted his vest slightly as the fire softened in his eyes, though he barely moved, he was standing down as well.

"All I can tell you was he was working on a top-secret mission that failed... miserably," he repeated. "The Agency had no choice. I watched him walk into his apartment and I blew it up." Suppressing a shudder at the idea, Danny continued on.

"This mission... did it have something to do with Jackson Cahill?" he asked. Falcon's face fell and his eyes narrowed, the calm fire fueling them lit up into a full-blown inferno.

"What do _you_ know about Cahill?" he growled. This time Steve sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, we're talking ourselves in circles," he said. "Anders came to us _with_ Jackson yesterday. He said Cahill has been reprogrammed to work with the Company and seemed pretty damn convinced Jackson wasn't a threat to any of us. It was Jackson's computer know how that got us here and it was Anders' Intel that let us know there was a serious terror threat."

The pop of Falcon's spine could actually be heard when the man suddenly stood up straight as he could manage. This time _he_ was the one who charged grabbing both Steve and Danny by _their_ vests and yanking them within inches of his face.

"Cahill, where is he now?" he snarled. " Tell me WHERE!?"

"Our office, with Anders and Chin," Steve replied. Falcon suddenly didn't seem like trying to figure things out was such a good idea anymore, instead he started hauling the Five-0 partners toward the door, Kono and the rest of HPD on their heels.

"Spider! Call Langley! Tell them the terror threat just went from orange to red!" Falcon barked as they all ran out the door.

A second later, acting on adrenaline, Steve was peeling the Camaro out of its parking space with Danny and Falcon holding on as best they could.

"How big is the threat to my people?" Steve demanded as he drove at top speeds back toward HQ.

"You need to drive faster," was Falcon's only response.

They reached HQ in record time and practically flew into the building rushing through the glass doors. They came skidding to a halt when Chin, seemingly alone looked up in surprise and concern.

"There you are, comms have been down, they suddenly went out after the fire fight started," Chin said. "Are you okay?" However his eyes widened when he saw the extra amount of muscle that had followed the Five-0 members in. "Hey... the Ghost team, right?" he asked.

"Chin where's Anders and Jackson?" Steve said ignoring the question.

"Anders just went for-" Chin was cut off when the glass doors opened behind the large group and Anders walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands. The Jersey CIA man froze mid step when he laid eyes on Falcon. All the members of the CIA team had widened their eyes in shock.

"O... Reilly?" Falcon blurted out. "But you're... You're dead." Anders took a breath, worked his jaw and then very slowly put his coffee cup on a nearby table.

"Definately wasn't planning on it ending like this," he said quietly. "Little help, buddy?" Steve took a step forward, clearly to defend the group but was frozen in his tracks at the cocking of a shot-gun. Danny dared look over his shoulder where Jackson, had Chin's shot-gun raised and ready. The curious thing was, the look on Jackson's face wasn't a malicious one but rather one of confusion and a touch of fear.

"I have no idea what's going on right now but I'd suggest everyone just takes it easy," Jackson said. When Danny turned back to Anders, the man had a standard issue service weapon of his own pointed with deadly accuracy.

"Exactly," Anders replied. "No one has to get hurt here. I'd like everyone to go into Detective Williams office and leave your weapons at the door."

"You wont get away with this, _either_ of you," Falcon snarled. One by one everyone dropped their weapons in a pile before entering Danny's office. Ever the protective one, Steve was the last one through with Anders and Cahill stopping in the doorway.

"Why bother coming here?" Steve asked. "What's the point in tricking Five-0 into nearly killing off a CIA team?"

"Hey we gave as good as we got," Falcon scoffed as if their weren't guns pointed at him. Anders ignored his fellow agent's comment instead focusing on Steve.

"Always so trusting," Anders sighed. "Here's the thing Commander, I needed the both of you distracted." Danny took a step forward but came to a halt when the shot-gun leveled at his chest. At first his heart skipped, still terrified of what Jackson was capable of. Shockingly though, the man just nudged him back.

"You seem like a nice crazy little man," Jackson said. "But I owe Anders my life so I suggest you just play nice... For your own sake."

"Bite me," Danny hissed. Jackson's head twitched ever so slightly but before he could say anymore, Anders was there.

"I want everyone cross-legged on the floor," he ordered. After a moment's hesitation, everyone started to get to the ground. It was only when Steve started, did Anders quickly step forward and press his gun to the SEALs head. Steve stopped mid squat and raised his hands. "Not you," Anders said. "You're coming with us."

"The hell I am," Steve spat. "You've lied to my team. You lied to my partner. You've committed acts of treason and you've really, _really _pissed me off so why would you _ever_ think I'm just going to walk out of here with _you_?"

Not one to be intimidated, Anders leaned into the man, grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back pointing the gun at his throat. Danny hissed inwardly, wanting nothing more than to jump up and protect his partner by any means necessary. He was stilled however as he could still feel those deceptively innocent eyes on him. Jackson was either a very good actor or he was just that good of a whack job that no one could tell the difference.

Either way, Danny wasn't really in the mood to test the theory when someone had a gun pointed at his best friend.

"One man in this room left me for dead, others tried to out right kill me," Anders snarled. "I have means, motive but mostly incentive to shoot a number of the people in this room Commander. But besides all that, I'm the man with the gun, should be reason enough."

"You do _not_ want to do this Anders," Steve growled as he was tugged back toward the door.

"Oh I think I do," Anders replied. "After all… doesn't look like I have much left to lose, does it Commander?" Danny's heart was racing. Nothing at the moment was making sense. Especially because of the conversation he'd had with Anders earlier. He actually truly believed Anders was just a tired, worn out guy who needed a really good vacation. Part of him couldn't really believe the man was suddenly turning on everything and everyone he believed in.

And taking Jackson Cahill with him for that matter.

"Anders," Danny dared speak. Stopping just inside the doorway, Anders finally looked at him. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me after everything we've seen and been through, you're giving it all up? You're going rogue?"

Amazingly, Anders face didn't falter. Very slightly, Jackson did, however furrow his brow and twitch his trigger finger. Though Danny noticed this, he didn't want to turn away from appealing to a man he thought he knew.

"Not rogue, Danny," Anders replied sounding disturbingly at peace with himself. "Just exhausted... and ready to sell to the highest bidder."

"Yeah, and who would that be?" Falcon growled from his spot on the floor. Giving a soft chuckle Anders curiously looked, not Danny but Steve in the eye.

"Ms. Cross," he replied. "Seems she doesn't like you very much Commander McGarrett. You've been a bad boy and now it's about time you pay for your crimes."

**And you thought this story was going to revolve around Danny's past... Anyway, hope you're all still reading. As for my synopsis, yes... that bullet is coming to Danny and what a shot it shall be! Dun dun duuuuh!**


	4. Betrayal Hurts More

**Author's Note: Oh my god Retail Christmas hell is almost over and finally, _finally_ am I able to pump out some writing! Thanks to all the reviews and followers and favorites of this story. I love knowing people out there are enjoying my writing and feel free to hit me with any constructive criticism. It only makes me a better writer!**

**On with the show... Where were we? Oh yes! Our beloved Five-0 leader had been SEAL-napped...**

**CHAPTER 4**

Steve struggled as much as his binds would allow. At gun point, his hands had been tightly bound behind his back attached to a rope that bound his ankles, giving him just enough length to shuffle walk forward. After having his mouth duct taped and a hood thrown over his head, the Navy SEAL had been very ungracefully thrown into the back of a van and told to "behave or everyone you care about dies."

So he'd behaved, just enough. The rest of the time, he fought like the devil possessed him and made damn sure those who'd abducted him knew he wasn't going down without a fight.

Finally, after a while passed, Steve was jammed back into a chair. His binds were securely fixed behind him and the bag that had been put over his head was suddenly whipped off. When the dim light assaulted his eyes that had been without for at least two hours, Steve winced and had to blink several times.

When the light finally dimmed and he could see, he stilled. Before him, was Marissa Cross. She didn't look all that intimidating, a wiry girl with not much to her but a sharp look in her eyes.

Steve looked at the two rather large men on either side of him and then back to Marissa.

"Where's Anders and Cahill?" Steve demanded. After being hooded, he'd lost track of the two men. Whether they'd gone into a different vehicle or hadn't spoken, their location was now a mystery.

"They're around," Marissa replied with a non-committal shrug. "Commander McGarrett we've got business to discuss."

"I don't have anything to _discuss_ with scumbags," Steve snarled. Marissa smiled ruefully.

"Not even your fellow patriots?" she asked. Scoffing Steve rolled his eyes.

"You're not patriots, you're monsters," he replied. "Just tell me what you want with me so I can get back to figuring out a way to stop whatever it is you're planning." Marissa stepped back and started walking away. "What happened?" Steve chuckled. "You suddenly decide you don't want to talk?" Marissa stopped just shy of the only door in the sparse room.

"We'll talk soon enough," she said to Steve. Then looking at the two men on either side of her prisoner, she added, "Make the Commander more _cooperative_ by the time I get back."

"Yes ma'am," grunted the bigger of the two. Marissa slipped out the door and it shut with a click. Steve took a deep breath as the two men came around in front of him with smiles on their faces.

"Don't supposed she meant buy me a beer and get to know each other, did she?" Steve tried. The fist came so fast and so hard that Steve nearly had his whole world go dark. Instead, the stars cleared just in time for Steve to harden his gut when another fist ploughed into it.

The beating lasted a good half hour before a loud chime brought Steve's tenderizing to a halt. The smaller of the two men pulled out his cell phone to answer it.

"Yeah?… Got it… we'll be right there," he nodded. Hanging up he turned to the other man and nodded his head toward the door. "Order's through, we gotta go."

"What about him?" the first man asked.

"What _about_ him?" the second replied. "Marissa's on her way back besides… he ain't going anywhere… Are you tough guy?" Steve grunted as the man gave him a harder than necessary slap to the face.

"I'm going to enjoy putting cuffs on you," Steve hissed through a split lip. The only response was laughter as Steve was left to his cuts and bruises.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He tried for a while to break free of his ties but nothing seemed to work. So instead Steve took stalk of his injuries. His ribs felt bruised, his face ached and he knew he wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon but all in all, it was nothing he hadn't faced before.

That phone call, from whoever it had come from, had most likely saved Steve from a much more thorough beating. He still struggled to focus from one to many punches to the face but the Navy SEAL damn sure wasn't going to complain.

Just when he started to recognize a distant sound from outside of his prison, the door swung open. Marissa Cross walked slowly in closing the door and locking it behind her. As she approached Steve, it was clear, she was here for business. Her eyes were dark but there was another unreadable emotion that the Navy SEAL just couldn't read.

"So now you expect me to answer your questions?" Steve hissed. "Because I have to tell you sister, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a few rough love taps to break a Navy SEAL." Marissa folded her slender arms across her chest and pursed her lips.

"As long as you keep thinking like that... then yes; I expect you to give me all the information I need," she replied. Steve frowned. Maybe it had been the meaty fists to his skull but the woman's words lacked venom and didn't make all that much sense.

"What?" Marissa took a step toward him.

"I had to make it real Commander," she said quietly. "And I'll have to do it again. We both will but I need you to be the man who your records say you are and suck it up so we can take out some very bad people." Struggling to think clearly Steve was glad Danny wasn't around to make fun of him when he dumbly blurted out;

"What?" One more time. Marissa rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my god those idiots damaged your brain," she sighed. Moving forward, she leaned in and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm _Lieutenant_ Marissa Cross, Commander. I'm with NCIS and I've been undercover for almost seven months now. As for you... all I need is information from Operation Strawberry Field."

Steve's entire body stiffened in his chair and he swallowed hard. The moment that Danny had almost found out about that op had been the scariest moment in Steve's life... and he had been through a hell of a lot. That second he would never forget when Danny said his name and that Operational title nearly stopped Steve's heart. Mercifully, he'd been able to snatch the file away before his partner or any one else in Five-0 got a glance at its contents.

Narrowing his eyes, Steve decided to play it safe.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said certainly. Marissa rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Right... so you know nothing about how you killed a fellow American soldier, _without remorse_, as I believe, the documents say?" Steve nearly blacked out because the rage he felt was so sudden and violent. Of course, he was sure the concussion didn't help either when he suddenly began to move. Still, the rage at the woman's words made him fight his restraints to a point of cutting into his wrists.

"You don't know a damn thing!" He roared. "Who the hell are you!? Nothing happened that people didn't have coming! I did what I had to do and you can go straight to hell if anyone's told you different!" Curiously, Marissa didn't react to his brief break with sanity. If anything she backed off to give him space and had a sympathetic gaze in her eye.

"I know Commander," she said disturbingly gently. "And it sucks but I may need you to do it again." Steve's rage was pushed aside with a small dose of fear.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Commander, you believe in justice and upholding not just the laws of Hawaii but the rights of our Nation's citizens and the ways of our country... of the civilized world, right?" Marissa asked. Sore, confused and a bit shaken, Steve simply nodded. "Strawberry Field" was an operation he never wanted to talk about. Never wanted to hear about and the very mention sent him back to a very dark place in his mind. "Okay," Marissa carried on. "Then if you want to protect the people you care about, if you want to keep being a good soldier, I'm going to need you to do something for me."

All Steve could see was a young Army Rangers face as they both knew his life was about to end. All he could hear was that man pleading for one more chance to say goodbye to his family.

And then there was nothing but a gentle sandy breeze.

Silence.

Steve made a choice that night in a lonely dark desert night. He chose that sometimes the end DOES justify the means. It was a choice that had haunted him for years and that he hoped, to all the powers that be, no one close to him would ever find out about.

He could only thank god for the ability to say, "It's classified."

"What..." Steve cleared his throat trying not to let his emotions show. "What do you need me to do?" He asked quietly.

Marissa looked at him for a long moment. Her eyes unreadable and her stance was of a hardened soldier. Then she worked her jaw, leaned in and caught his gaze with hers.

"I need you to shoot Detective Williams," she said simply. "I need you to put a bullet in your partner."

**Three days later:**

Danny Williams was a man of great heart despite what others may say. Sure he spent hours planning just how to cut his partner and others down to size with one of his patented rants but he also took time to choose his words very carefully. More carefully that many probably realized.

Yes his partner and the world thereafter could be a stupid pain in the butt and they deserved each and every harsh word Danny could throw at them but if you listened carefully, he never insulted. Not unless someone really had it coming. Sure he ranted at Steve. Sure he loathed sitting in the passenger seat of his own car and even more so lamented each time his partner gave him that "I'm going to blow something up, Danno" smirk but never would Danny ever dare insult Steve.

Because despite all the crazy. Despite the severe need for therapy, Steve was a good man who was as true as they came. Danny had a healthy respect for a man who'd gone through so much and still come out wanting to be the good guy.

One only needed to see how Steve was with Danny's daughter Grace. A man who could kill you with half a boot lace and bubblegum, would allow himself to be tackled to the sand by an eight year old and damn it all if Steve hadn't giggled like a school girl all the way.

It was for simple things like that. Like a full tank of gas after taking Danny's car all over the island. Like a strong cup of coffee appearing out if no where on his desk after a grueling case; did Danny truly believe in the strength of his partner and his team.

It was the very reason he now stood with his hands in the air to shocked to even think straight.

"S, Steve?" He croaked.

It had been three days since the Commander had gone missing. Three heart pumping, maddening days in which Five-0 had chased down every lead, turned over every rock and handcuffed every perp they came across in effort to find their stolen leader.

Only now, minutes after having been practically force-fed some lunch by Kono, Danny stood at the entrance to his office stunned.

And there, in all his glory, stood Steve "the wonder SEAL" McGarrett. The man was bruised and winced slightly but his eyes were cold and sharpened. A look Danny had only ever seen pointed toward someone who dared hurt Steve's Ohana.

Only now that look was pointed at the Jersey detective, so too was the cocked weapon in the Five-0 leader's hand. And unfortunately Kono and Chin had just stepped out to track down yet another lead and the ever elusive Ghost CIA team hadn't made contact since yesterday.

"Steve... babe we've uh... we've been looking all over for you," Danny swallowed. He nervously glanced at the gun. "You mind pointing that thing somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve suddenly said; though his voice lacked all emotion. Danny tried a smile to ease the mood. Steve just increased his frown.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you sorry for besides being caught up in my mess of a former life?" The detective asked.  
Danny didn't even hear the bullets impact once they left the gun. In fact, he wasn't sure what was happening was even real. Instead he felt himself propelled backward. His back slamming against his desk before he collapsed in a heap unable to breathe.

"I am sorry Danny," Steve's increasingly distant voice repeated.

"S, Steve... w,why?" Danny choked as his body began to shut down.

"For the greater good," Steve replied. Though he had no energy to lift his head, Danny could only think of one last word he needed to breath out.

"G,grace?" He said, unsure why he'd posed the name as a question. He heard Steve's retreating footsteps halt for a split second.

"She'll be okay Danno," the man said quietly. "For what it's worth... I promise you that."

Danny wanted to answer that, considering his partner had just shot him... _twice_, his words didn't mean a whole hell of a lot. Instead, the detective's thoughts blurred, his head drooped and all the dead weight of his upper body slid to the unforgiving floor.

He could only hope Chin and Kono's lead hadn't taken them to far from HQ because at the moment... they were all that stood between life and the growing pool of blood on the office floor.

**So... we all saw that episode right? Where Steve and Five-0 save the remaining members of SEAL team 9? It was always intriguing how's Steve's eyes bugged out of his head when Danny mentioned "Operation Strawberry Fields". Then standing in that operation center, Steve's look of absolute "shoot to kill" that scared the other Five-0 members. Yeah... this story is dedicated to those two moments.**

**PS... oh right... Danny... I told you I was going to shoot him... mwa ha ha ha. **

**Read and review please! I'm having fun with this story! **


	5. Men Down

**Meh... Danny had it coming... Ha ha Just kidding! Here's the rest of the detective's predicament! Oh no wait, Danny's not in this chapter... LOLZ**

**Retail hell is over so I hope to get back in to the swing of things and start writing more! Love this! My apologise for any mistakes, it's 2:50 am new years day and I'm finally on vacation!**

**Thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter! They were awesome. Sorry I didn't reply to all of them, I'll try harder next time.**

**Hope you enjoy more! Things are heating up!**

* * *

Steve's entire body shook as he swiftly made his way out of the building and jogged over the unmarked car waiting for him. If he hadn't been so disgusted with himself he might actually have been amazed that of the few people he'd passed by, none seemed to recognize or care, that the Five-0 man had reappeared. They all seemed to be busy on a phone, with a file or maybe even to get back from a late, island time lunch.

Nevertheless part of Steve had silently been hoping someone would football style tackle him to the ground, read him his rights and put him behind bars where he belonged.

He was tired; tired of a lot of things. Namingly good men going down for no reason. He was also tired of standing by and doing nothing while those men fell and he didn't. Every letter of condolence written, every funeral he had attended he'd wished had been his instead.

Ironic, considering he had just downed one of those good men himself.

Three days ago when Marissa Cross had filled him in on what the situation really was, Steve hadn't been able to think straight for a few hours. Turned out the bad guys were bad but the good guys were even worse. And if there was one thing that was absolutely clear in Steve's mind it was that he could not allow the name of his fellow brethren to be tarnished.

While the T.P.H. were a bunch of brain-dead hillbillies, they had the right connections. They were the low rung of the totem pole that was easiest for Lt. Marissa Cross to infiltrate.

But they weren't the goal. The goal was the group apparently supplying the home-grown terror cell with all their weapons. It wasn't just a few guns here or there, it wasn't even nukes. No the T.P.H. had suddenly started being supplied with biological weapons of all sorts. When Marissa had explained such Steve had just scoffed. Even if the banjo playing weirdos did have biological weapons it was clear none of them would be able to do a thing with our Marissa.

"That's just it Commander," Marissa explained in one of their few sessions. In order for her to get time alone with Steve he would receive a beating from T.P.H. thugs before she would come in to "educate" him as she told the T.P.H. soldiers. "The T.P.H. is providing logistics, funding and storage," the woman had explained. "They're the muscle that needed a brain to organize them. That's me. But the thing is, I need to get up the ranks into the inner circle... I've determined that's impossible."

When Steve has asked why he'd received an answer not from Marissa but Anders who'd managed to slip in on the second session. God only knew from where.

"The CIA has had a concern about these guys for a few years now," Anders explained. "All of a sudden they've ramped up their game. We brought in NCIS to give us a Navy perspective and a character who could also get in with the T.P.H."

"None of this explains Cahill or why you fed my team bad Intel bringing us to a shootout against the Ghost team," Steve had replied through a throbbing jaw. "Or what any of this has to do with me shooting my best friend."

"It has everything to do with it," Anders growled and damn it all if it looked like he might have taken a swing at Steve. "I needed Five-0 to connect with Falcon and his team because one of them is part of the inner circle we've been talking about. An inner circle that has members of SEAL team three."

That was when Steve's mind had gone dumb. He remembered the guys from team three. They had been there along side Steve and his team during Strawberry Fields. He'd always felt like there had been one or two quiet conversations among their own team members and quiet glances in Steve's direction. It had also seemed strange that in the end a massive strike force of two SEAL teams were sent in only to find two Army Rangers and a few measly kilos of cocaine.

Rangers that seemed to beg for their lives only to attack halfway back to base and...

Steve had instantly purged the images from his head and focused forward. His mind made up, anger flaring; he'd asked Marissa again why Danny's life needed to be endangered.

And she told him;

"The only way in to the inner circle is to be a man is who'll do anything for money," she'd explained. "But also someone they believe is loyal to the cause. A story or two planted in the right place and with your extensive military file, knowledge and connection to all parties involved those SEALs would practically be forced to take you in."  
The plotting had begun after that. Steve found out more and more information while taking his licking and appearing more pliant with the T.P.H. guys.

Earlier that day, Marissa had walked in interrupting a beating and laughed at Steve.

"Looks like your little friend at Five-0's itching to replace you already... planning to have his pasta eating, pizza loving ass all lined up for the job. Governor and he didn't wait until they had your body in the ground before firing your sorry ass. How do you feel about our cause now?" Steve had feigned rage and struggled in his chair. The T.P.H. men, not the brightest of fellows had come up with the idea of "teaching Williams a lesson" all on their own to which Steve had raged even more. Only that time it had been in fear that Danny would be much worse off if left to those idiots.

So Marissa had left him to Anders to "prove his loyalty". Three days wasn't a long time to break a man, especially one like Steve but then idea that these were feelings he already had deep in his gut appealed to the T.P.H.

The plan was all well and good... until Steve actually stood there with the gun in his hand and Danny in his sights.

The confusion in Danny's blue eyes nearly made Steve sick. He'd been praying Danny would be wearing a vest but the man wasn't. For a while Steve adamantly argued with Marissa there had to be some other way.

But the inner circle of the terror cell was too tight for small gestures.

Anders, the bastard, had reminded Steve that if he'd killed that Army Ranger sooner... good men wouldn't have died. Danny takes a survivable bullet. Steve connects with the SEALs. He finds out and takes down whatever "end game" the home-grown terror cell of highly trained military professions is planning.

Marissa didn't know much, she couldn't get past their walls, but she did over hear a date that was about two weeks away.

Still Danny's eyes would haunt Steve forever... so too would that second bullet. For some reason Steve's hands hadn't been able to stop shaking. His vision was slightly fuzzy and the idea of firing at the moment had been a definite fear.

So he'd decided to fire wide, damn the consequences to this operation. On the first bullet barely went wide nicking Danny's arm. Steve had jerked with surprise, he never jerked in surprise while holding a gun but this time... the one time he needed to be calm, he had.

And it would cost Danny dearly as Steve's trigger finger followed his twitch and fired off another round. The bullet splattered through Danny's upper body. Where? Steve hadn't even been able to look as he turned for the door.  
Then his partner desperately asked about Grace and Steve had nearly broken right then and there.

Back in the car Steve felt the gun being removed from his shaking hands. He looked up to Anders, the only other occupant of the vehicle.

"We've got to get going," he said. Then added, "This is the right thing. He'll understand."

"I hit him twice," Steve whooshed out. He looked at his shaking hands in disbelief. "Jesus what have I done!?"

"Your job, Commander," Anders hissed. Steve shook his head.

"I need to make sure he's okay." He reached for the door handle only to have that same very gun press against his temple.

"You're not screwing this up Commander," Anders snarled. Steve looked at him in confusion. It was difficult to think of a way out of the situation as he couldn't stop shaking like a Chihuahua in the arctic. "And don't worry; you'll get your aim back once the drugs wear off."

Steve felt a sense of dread he never knew. He looked at his trembling hands. His vision grayed a little more.

"Drugs?" He slurred.

"Sure as hell didn't give you water earlier because we wanted to keep you hydrated," Anders replied without a hint of apology. "With a little sprinkle of something extra on that ham sandwich." Steve felt the heat of rage but at the same time couldn't seem to get his body to respond.

"You son of a b-" Steve slumped over in his seat as the grayness seeped into his vision and then turned to black.

...

Anders looked at the man slumped in the seat beside him and sighed. He knee the game he was playing was dangerous. He knew there were truths he hasn't even told NCIS yet and it would undoubtedly piss a lot of people off.

"This guy is definitely losing his touch." Rolling his eyes, Anders looked at the man who'd been hiding in the back seat. Jackson sat up with a grin. "I mean, how else does he not notice he's being drugged and forced to play along? We got him to shoot Danny for Christ sake. After only three days!"

"I let you come because you promised to be quiet," Anders sighed. Then he turned back to the front window where he saw Falcon in plain clothes walking into Five-0's HQ. Satisfied Danny would soon be getting medical attention, Anders pulled the car out on to the road.

"We can't even stay to watch?" Jackson asked much to hopefully. Giving the man a stare to end all stares via the rearview mirror, Anders focused on the road again.

"This car stops and bad things happen to you, understand that then ask me again if you want to wait," he replied. As expected, Jackson sat back and quickly pulled on his seat belt. "Didn't think so," Anders added. "And the Commander's not an idiot. I have no doubt when he gets the chance he'll contact his Five-0 buddies and get them working on this case as well. We just need to get him in with the SEALs first."

"What about the mole in the Ghost team?" Jackson asked quietly. "What if it's Falcon himself?"

"It's not."

"Buy what if-"

"Cahill so help me god one more stupid question out of you and you go back to the injections okay? Do you really want me to have that much control over your mind again!? Do you!?" Anders was angry. Angry at a lot of things but most of all that yes, he'd been forced to drag along Jackson Cahill on this mission. Even more so, that every moment they were out of the prison where Jackson had been held and sedated, Anders found himself getting angrier and angrier.

"No sir," Jackson said his eyes now distant and locked on the back of the seats. "I'm sorry sir."

"Damn right you are," Anders seethed. Then remembering himself he took a breath and shook his head. "Check his pulse every five minutes until we get back," he ordered glancing at Steve.

After a pause a timid hand came over the seat and pressed against the Commanders neck.

_Good_, Anders thought, _I'm still in control_.

...

Steve came back to the world with a raging headache and the sensation that he was a second away from throwing up.

Scratch that second...

Heaving blindly on to his side Steve vomited up what little he had in his stomach and would have fallen off the bed he'd been placed on had a pair of strong arms not gripped him and held him up right.

"Easy sir," said an official voice. Then it muttered, "Can't trust that bitch to do anything right."

Swallowing convulsively for a moment more Steve fell back and dared open his eyes. It was a similar poorly lit room like before only this one was slightly larger. As he became more aware he realized he was on a gurney.

Correction, he thought as he tried to lift a hand to sooth his aching head, handcuffed to that gurney.

As his vision cleared he found himself face to face with a familiar gaze.

"Simmons?" Steve asked still in a bit of a fog.

"S'right sir, I'm touched you remember me," the Navy SEAL from team three smiled.

Steve remembered alright. He remembered Master Chief Chris Simmons was the one man who always seemed to have the innocent of faces while carrying on with the questionable of practices.

One time Steve had hopped a ride with team 3 when Simmons pulled a diamond the size of a grape out of his pocket. It was a blood diamond from Africa that much was clear but what didn't make sense was that they were in the middle of Siberia at the time.

None of the other SEALs really said anything about it for two reasons; One, the chief was known for being everyone's best friend and two, he had just saved all their asses from getting caught on Russian soil. A recon operation that REALLY needed to be kept classified.

Simmons was the guy who could get you anything. Wife had a baby back home? He'd gotten guys leave passes and on a plane by days end. Your birthday? One guy on his team had opened a ratty box while in Kabul and there was a bottle of $500 scotch in it.

So no one asked questions. Everyone just said thank you and went about their business.

Realizing if one guy could pull off transporting biological weapons it was Simmons, Steve forced himself to forget Danny for the moment and focus on the task at hand.

"So what? They send a SEAL to take me in because HPD and the MP's can't hack it?" He spat. Simmons chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not here to bring you in sir," he replied. "I've been hearing you've had a rough go of things and I thought we could talk. I do owe you my life after all."

"Sorry I'm having trouble hearing your B.S. past the rattling of cuffs on my wrist," Steve growled. Again Simmons laughed... it was really starting to piss Steve off.

"It's for your own good sir," he replied. "I needed your head clear of the drugs but don't worry. I can get you more later." Freezing on the spot Steve clenched his jaw.

"Why am I hear? And what the hell do you have to do with a bunch of dumb rednecks and a former Spook for hire?" He asked. "You're a SEAL, Simmons... why hang around with scum like them?"

"A necessary evil," Simmons replied simply. "Now as I understand it, those hillbillies just made you shoot your Five-0 buddy. Can I ask you why?"

"None of your damn business is why!" Steve hissed. "Some stupid Italian runt from Jersey tried to take my job just because I've been out for a few days!? Damn right I taught him a lesson." Steve had to be careful, he still wasn't sure what page this "inner circle" was on. He needed to say just enough but not to much.

"Bet that hurt," Simmons said after a long pause. "You give the country your heart and soul and they give you... well... a Jersey runt." Steve could work with that.

"I gave this country more than my heart and soul. I gave it my family, my life and occasionally my sanity. So yeah, I was a little ticked... your pet rednecks didn't help matters either," Steve growled. "I'd like to show them just what I can do when I'm not ties down... I'll show you too if you want."

"Whoa, whoa!" Simmons laughed. "Easy sir, I'm on your side with this. I've seen your file, I know the mission is all that matters and that's good. I need a man like you. Curious?" Steve pretended to mull it over then he tugged on his cuffs.

"Not like I have a job to go back to now do I?" He asked sarcastically. "What's in it for me?" Simmons eyes twinkled with an unnerving excitement.

"Anything you want Commander," he replied. "From here on in, the world's your oyster." Steve was about to ask more when the shrill ring of a cell phone sent shards of pain into his tender head. Simmons pulled the object out and answered;

"Yeah?... Really?... Reeeeeeeally?... Okay, get back base side... yep." Hanging up his phone Simmons reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"Looks like you're a man I can trust Commander," he said prepping the syringe with god knows what. "That was a mutual friend... looks like your runt expired before help could get him to the hospital. Score one for the cause even though I'm sure that might hurt for a while."

Steve couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. There was no way Danny was dead. There was no way he had killed his best friend in cold blood. A father, a friend, an ex-husband... a good man.

To deep in shock and physical and mental pain Steve didn't bother fighting when the needle slipped into his arm.

"No worries sir," Simmons replied as the burn of a strong drug pulled at Steve's mind. "We can talk when you're feeling better... and this should make you feel pretty damn good."

* * *

**Um so... like? MWA HA HA HA HA! Just kidding... Steve's gettin' a little roughed up! Hope you all like this and yes, yes I am addicted to writing cliff hanger endings. They're so much fun!**

**Oz**


	6. RIP Danny Williams

**Hi All! Thanks for the reviews! I'm loving it! This chapter's not as long as I usually like to pump out in one go but it's because it was this or have one ridiculously long chapter. I also wanted to post something rather than nothing.**

**So the next chapter will be up soon but it needs some freshening up!**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Have you ever had a near death experience? The moment where everything ceases? The moment you know your life has just ended and all hope is lost. Danny struggled against it, he fought it with everything he had but in the end there was too much blood pulsing out onto the floor. Too much for any hope that if he closed his eyes they would ever open again.

The last thing he heard was calm footsteps that suddenly started running toward him before Danny Williams' life slipped away with a final beat.

For a moment Detective Danny Williams could have been listed as killed in the line of duty.

Then suddenly, violently, his world was forced back into him as a sharp electrical shock rushed through his body. Barely aware of what was going on, all Danny knew was pain and a blob over him swearing up a storm.

Although things had once again gone dark after that Danny knew he would wake up again.

And he did; only not exactly where he'd expected too. You take two bullets and you generally end up in a hospital or a morgue. When Danny as finally aware of what was going on he found himself on a gurney. There was medical equipment around him, IVs and all, but it wasn't the familiar walls of a hospital that greeted him upon waking. Instead he found himself in someone's house that he didn't quite recognize.

"What the-?" He slurred out. The room door opened and sure enough a familiar large portly frame came marching in. "Big guy?" Danny slurred. Kamekona smiled an island smile only he could pull off.

"Hey my favorite Hoale back amongst the living!" The big man grinned. "Welcome to my humble abode. You're one lucky man, brah. If that other hoale with the crazy look in his eye hadn't found you, you'd be one dead man." Danny blinked several times as he realized the pain killers he was on were pretty damn strong.

"Am I in hell?" He said drunkenly. The large man gave him a raised eyebrow then shook his head.

"Nah brah," he replied. "You're just dead." Danny swallowed hard as his portable heartmonitor began beeping rapidly at his increase in heart rate. A second later the door flew open and Chin came running in with Max on his heels.

"Danny! Calm down, you're okay," the Five-0 Hawaiian urged.

"He told me I'm dead!" Danny yelped. Chin glared at Kamekona while Max checked Danny's vitals.

"Really, brah? That's how you break the news to him?" Chin asked.

"Straight up or not at all," Kamekona replied without a second of hesitation. Chin just sighed then went to Danny's other side.

"How's he doing Max?"

"Vitals are strong despite his injuries and blood loss. It is an encouraging sign considering the damaged artery. A... miracle if you will though I am a questionably religious man. It all started when-"

"Max!" Chin interrupted. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Straight up," Kamekona muttered.

"He should be fine... physiotherapy once he's strong enough and another blood transfusion," Max replied. "He will need to be on pain medication for-"

"No," Danny finally managed to jump in. "M'not taking anything more than an aspirin until someone... Aah... tells me what's going on." Thankfully ever the wise Yoda of the team, Chin put a gentle hand on his good shoulder. The one not encased in a sling.

"Falcon found you bleeding out in the office," Chin explained. "He had to shock your heart to keep it beating and thankfully he had enough emergency medical know how to clamp the artery that had been nicked in your shoulder."

"Fine," Danny said not really caring how he was alive just simply that he was, was good enough. "Why aren't I in a hospital?" He asked.

"Believe me I'm not happy with it but Falcon seemed to be pretty adamant it was for your own safety," Chin replied. "Kono and I showed up a few minutes after he did. He told us to get max and we got you to the hospital in the coroner's van. Once they did what they needed too we brought you here for recovery. Only docs we trust have seen you." Blinking back pain fog and fatigue Danny frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Chin hesitated but Danny held his gaze silently demanding more.

"Steve shot you," Chin replied. "Now all of HPD and the military MP's are looking for him. I saw the security footage and-"

"Chin it wasn't him," Danny found himself saying. When the Hawaiian raised an eyebrow Danny felt urged to continue. "I know Steve... you know Steve. Do you really think he'd shoot me without a gun to his own head? Forget that... do you think he'd shoot me if someone wasn't threatening to do much worse? Or, god forbid, hurt Grace?"

"Okay, okay," Chin sighed. "But it still doesn't stop the fact that it happened. It still doesn't make it go away."

"Yes and we need to get Steve back so he doesn't do something even dumber," Danny said adamantly. A fire of pain had started to roll through his shoulder but he did his best to ignore it. "Chin, I saw his eyes... he was on something, I know he was."

"And I believe you brah," Chin urged. "It's why you're here and not where you should be. Falcon thinks he's got a mole on his team. For Steve's sake we had to let everyone think you're dead."

"How is that for Steve's sake!?" Danny exclaimed. "You're going to let him believe he killed me!"

"Yes we are," said a new voice. Danny looked at the doorway where the man simply named Falcon stood, arms folded across his broad chest. "Can Huey and Duet give us some space?" He asked.

"I can break you in half, that should give you more space brah," Kamekona frowned. "Me and the hoale go back. You ain't got nothin' that can make me believe you've got his best interests at heart." Falcon raised an eyebrow while Danny despite his pain, chuckled.

"I'd have to agree with Kamekona," Max added with a burst of bravado. "As much as I believe in the system and the "man" as it were, you appear far from a savory character and to that end, leaving him in your hands without the only medical care you have allowed leads me to one conclusion."

"That being?" Falcon asked. Max put a hand on Danny's shoulder curiously protective.

"A conclusion that leads me to tell you to suck it and suck it particularly hard agent Falcon," he replied. For a second, no one in the room moved or even twitched. The Falcons eyebrows went up to his hairline and he chuckled once again.

"Alright gents," he smirked. "So's you know, if you hear anymore you'll be put on a CIA watch list for the rest of your lives and if anything is repeated from your lips there's a good chance someone'll show up on your doorstep and make you disappear." While the words were said with humour, Danny didn't doubt for a second that they were true.

"Big guy, Max, I appreciate it but I don't want you getting in trouble on my account," he croaked. "Chin'll stay and fill you in if he can... right Chin-Ho?" Suddenly he realized he was putting a lot on the Hawaiian but at the moment, that was all he had.

"I'm not leaving," Chin said. "And unlike those two I've got a gun." Fortunately Kamekona and Max understood and while they still gave Falcon looks disdain they slipped out of the room.

Alone Falcon closed the door and sighed;

"The big man is right to a certain extent."

"He's oddly good at that," Danny winced as he tried and failed to adjust his position. Chin looked at him with a stoic look of concern but said nothing. "So what are we dealing with?" Danny asked.

"I don't know who but someone on my team is filtering information from our reconnaissance to the terrorist group. Cahill and Anders got a hold of that and led Five-0 to a shoot out with us," Falcon explained. He paused as if dramatic effect was really needed at this point. "Gents someone's been messing with both of us and someone else has been trying to leave us bread crumbs. I don't have a whole lot but I think the CIA's brought Mcgarrett in on an undercover mission to get inside this sh** storm. Maybe because of some personal connection, I don't really know yet. Anders is in on this I know that much but I think Cahill's got something on him that's stopping him from contacting me."

"You're so sure?" Chin asked. Falcon almost looked insulted.

"Anders was a good man," he replied. "My bosses are telling me one thing but my own recon Intel is making me believe something else. So here's the deal.

I pulled some strings and found out how Anders survived. Apparently there was another way out of his apartment. One he built himself but no doubt one the CIA was well aware of and neglected to tell me about. When I blew it he was most likely long gone," Falcon explained. Danny frowned as he started to piece things together in his pain addled brain.

"So... this is just as much about Cahill and Anders as it is your team," he stated. Falcon nodded.

"I'm starting to think so," he replied. "At the same time this Marissa Cross lady is either in on it as well or one seriously evil bi***."

"What makes you say that?" Chin asked while handing Danny some water. The detective sipped gratefully and gave his Five-0 friend a nod of thanks. Falcon sighed.

"Because she was the one Anders was delivering the Commander too," he replied. "If Anders is still on the up and up, which I do believe he is, he would never just hand a man over to certain death or torture."

"Or drugging," Danny threw in. When both men looked at him he gave a shake of the head. "Steve's pupils were blown wide and he was shaking like a Meth addict gone cold turkey. I've been a detective long enough to know the signs of someone under the influence."

"You have a lot of faith in a man you've only worked with for a few years," Falcon said. To that end, it was Chin who raised a knowing brow.

"And you have a lot of faith in a man you tried to blow up," he replied. Danny used is good arm to add a pointed finger to Chin's comment. Falcon in turn rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's complicated," he replied. "I never wanted to off Anders this time or the last time I was ordered to do it. You Five-0 guys don't realize that there really are people out there who will do anything, _anything_, for national security." For a moment no one said anything. Then Danny remembered the conversation he'd had with Anders days ago.

"Your boss really IS a dick isn't he?" He said grunting past his growing pain. However he wasn't too out of it that he missed the dark look that appeared on Falcon's face.

"You have no idea," he replied. "For all I know we're all getting played here. Until I can find my mole I can't trust any info that comes in to my team. We need to get Anders alone."

"Any ideas how we can contact him?" Chin asked.

"One or two," he said. "Until I can figure out what's really going on I need you to lay low Williams." This time when Danny frowned it wasn't because of the driving pain shooting up his arm.

"Steve needs to know I'm alive," he grunted.

"And he will, once I can get more information from Anders," Falcon replied. "Believe me the last thing I want is a drugged up, nothing to lose, vengeful Navy SEAL running around with a terror cell. It's just a-"

"Really delicate situation," Chin nodded. Then he turned to Danny. "I agree with him Danny, we need more, _way_ more if we're going to help Steve."

"Yeah yeah," Danny sighed with a wince. "Now can we send the doc back in... think I'm ready for those painkillers." Chin hopped too and quickly exited the room while Falcon stayed back.

"Your team has a knack for getting injured, you know that?" He asked. "Almost like there's a higher power out there just writing you into some sort of twisted action novel." Danny snorted even though it was quite painful to do so.

"Or I'm cursed," he replied. "How else to I end up on an island that considers pineapple a legitimate pizza topping?" Falcon laughed and shook his head while Danny smiled. "Thanks... by the way, for... saving my life and all."

"Don't thank me yet," Falcon scoffed. "This is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better. Now that you're injured it's going to suck that much more."

Just as Max and Chin entered the room again, Falcon's cell phone went off. He snapped it open.

"Yeah?" There was a pause and then Falcon's eyes went wide with shock. He practically crushed his phone in his hand and then snatched up a remote for the TV in the corner of the room.

After a few seconds of channel flipping it came to a local news station;

"Breaking news on the Islands of Hawaii," the newscaster said, "Two massive fueling stations at Oahu's main shipyard have exploded. Officials are still trying to find out how many are injured and what the cause was. However fire marshals and police strongly suspect foul play due to the following security images moments before the explosions occurred…"

When a shaky security video came up, Danny forgot his pain, sat straight up and frowned. Two masked figures were running away from the sight only to have the last one stop, look directly into the camera and raise a hand written sign.

It read;

"Just the beginning." Then as soon as the figure appeared he disappeared off camera.

"Two guesses who caused that explosion," Falcon snarled. "And the first one doesn't count."

"But, why?" Danny asked. As he spoke, Max slipped something powerful in to one of his IV's and quickly the pain started to ebb away.

"A diversion, to get their weapons shipments out, all at once, without anyone noticing," Falcon replied.

"You're so sure it's that and not an actual attack on the shipyards that employ tones of foreign workers?" Chin questioned.

"It's a diversion," Falcon repeated shutting off the tv and turning to the others in the room. "Because I'm the one who showed Anders how to do it."

* * *

**Geez... no one knows WHO the bad guys are anymore... Lol. **

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you liked it.**


	7. Living for Punishment, Dying For Comfort

**LOVE the reviews people are sending! Thanks for all of them! **

**Hope everyone's excited for the new episode of Five-0 this Monday! Don't forget to go online and vote for your favorite ending! It could either be an amazing experiment in TV drama or a flop, either way, not enough Steve and Danny whump! For the lack of it in the actual show, I will over compensate in my story. Mwa ha ha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Steve practically tumbled out of the semi-truck when its back doors suddenly flew open. Since the decoy explosion three days ago his world had been nothing but movement, drugs and abuse. Yet through it all, through all the atrocities he was witnessing and a forced party too, Steve struggled to care. His hands hadn't stopped shaking since he'd accepted the fact that Danny was gone and he was responsible.

A day ago Simmons had hauled him into another barely furnished room that had a TV in the corner.

The sadistic bastard simply switched it on and watched as Steve saw the official news report of his partners demise. It broke him right down the middle when they news anchor finished the report with; "Detective Williams leaves behind an ex-wife and a young daughter."

The words seemed to mock him. All the times he'd taken Grace surfing or all the barbeques they'd had on his back lawn, that fun was now dead and gone. No doubt there was a little girl out there who would want nothing more than to look Steve in the eyes and ask him simply, "Why?"

That day would come, Steve knew it would. He had every faith that Five-0... or what was left of it would hunt him down and make him pay. Sure he might still have a chance of stopping mass carnage but it had cost him his soul and then some.

"Not feeling to good Commander?" Steve blinked up into the blinding sunlight of their current remote jungle location. Simmons stood over him while two of the other former SEAL team 3 guys were busy lighting their cigarettes.

Things had changed drastically after the shipyard operation. Up until then Steve had been under the watchful eye of the People's Hammer. Then Simmons had ordered Marissa to get her people ready to take out the foreigners that were taking jobs from honest citizens. TPH had jumped at the chance. When Anders had gone to take Steve with them, Simmons pointed a gun at him saying; "The commander stays with his own from now on."

Now maybe Steve should have been worried about that. As far as he knew Anders and Marissa were his only hope of passing on or receiving Intel. The problem was Steve was still beyond grief and denial at that point and he barely got a chance to give Anders a look before being tossed into the back of an SUV.

He was there when the explosion happened and heard Simmons curse from their hiding spot. Apparently the fine gentlemen of the TPH had not only used to much C4 but they'd placed it much to close. Only one tank was supposed to simply catch fire but instead two blew up almost instantly.

Still not one to waste time, Simmons and the two former SEALs with Steve in tow hauled ass as fast as possible. Before Steve knew what was happening he was thrown in back of an eighteen wheeler and they were moving.

One of the SEALS had jumped in with him and after righting himself Steve tried to ask what was going on...

... until he saw the containers. One click of a flashlight and Steve's heart nearly stopped. There were at least eight crates all with screaming bright warning signs indicating biological containment. This was big, world ending big and Steve didn't have a proverbial leg to stand on in terms of getting the information out.

So now here he was, in the middle of the jungle with three trained killers and a truck full of nothing good. Was he not feeling well? That was a definite understatement.

"M'thirsty," Steve croaked. True he was a trained killer himself but even he was unable to stop three former Navy SEALS when they decided to continuously and rigorously drug him. He knew it was because it kept him weak and with a fogged mind, very manageable.

"You'll get water soon enough," Simmons smiled. "But first we need to talk about Strawberry Fields." Blinking through his confusion Steve frowned.

"You were there," he replied. Simmons sighed as he crouched down in front of him.

"I was," the man replied. "But not in that first Humvee on the way back. I swear when that thing rolled I figure you'd all died. But you survived, eh Commander? You hauled Sgt Mathers from that wreck and then you gutted him from belly button to breast bone." Steve tried to fight the flash of horrid memories.

"He'd just killed two of my team and the driver. I... I was concussed," he tried to explain. "That op was a mess from the start!"

"Yes it was Commander!" Simmons barked. "Because your dumbass team of heroes shouldn't have even been there! It was my CIA joint op and you were put on last-minute because some idiot pencil pusher thought we needed more men to protect the gathered Intel." Trying to understand what was going on Steve took a deep breath.

"What... what are you talking about?" He asked. "Strawberry was to break up a big drug r-"

"You really are that much of a blind patriot aren't cha Steve?" Simmons laughed. "Commander that op had as much to do with drugs as blowing up some foreigners has to do with what we're planning to do now. I convinced our CIA contact that if your team came, the less you knew the better. Had I known he was going to leave the prisoner in your hands I would have killed your team myself. Did you ever stop and wonder how some sergeant was able to take out your guys so easily while restrained? It's because he was a rogue CIA operative who was using that drug ring to sell highly classified information to the highest bidder." Steve closed his eyes and took another breath to try and stop then world from spinning.

"That's what all the secret conversations were about," he sighed.

"Among other things," Simmons replied.

Maybe at that point Steve had started to pass out because the next thing he knew a canteen of water was being dumped all over his head. Spluttering for a second, Steve coughed and glared at Simmons.

"So you know more about the mission than I do," Steve wheezed. "What more can I tell you?"

"Here's the thing Commander, that Op happened a week before it was supposed to," Simmons replied. "And in this situation "I" was Mathers highest bidder. Information I should have and would have gotten if you and your merry men hadn't tagged along for the ride. Then you decide to be a vengeful prick and kill my well paid source."

"This has nothing to do with the TPH does it?" Steve concluded. "Or their leader Marissa Cross."

"Please," Simmons laughed. "We needed something else for the government to focus on while we worked under their noses. Worked like a charm too! But now the boys and I have you and the TPH can all bake in their filthy redneck juices for all I care." Steve's hopes of having someone close by to pull him out of this hell were rapidly diminishing. He'd been played. Not just by the CIA operatives but by these three former Navy SEALs. His concern now grew to how much Chin and Kono were capable of finding out.

They deserved to nail Steve to the wall for what he'd done and he hoped they were finding a way. _Any_ way to get what was necessary to do exactly that.

As much as Steve hoped the native Hawaiian Five-0 members were doing well with their search; he was also starting to realize if he was going to get out, he was going to have to put some effort into it himself.

... he owed it to Danny to make sure he was alive when the judge gave Steve the sentence of life in prison.

"What do you need me for?" He asked.

"What did Mathers say to you in the Humvee before he started killing?" Simmons asked. Steve shook his head as he thought back to memories he'd long since blocked out. He'd believed the soldier when he sat there pleading for his life.

Pleading for his loved one's lives.

"He just kept going on about his family," Steve replied with shiver. Simmons straightened his spine a little and cocked his head to one side.

"Family," he deadpanned. "Family?" He questioned the second time around. Steve nodded desperate to be left alone with his thoughts.

"He wanted me to call his wife and tell her that no matter what, their son would be taken care of. He even gave me their phone number... it's all in my after action report. You didn't need me for that."

Suddenly Steve's world titled and jerked as he was hauled to his feet and shaken violently.

"Where's that phone number!?" Simmons barked. The other two former SEALs had joined the commotion, fiery looks in their eyes and cigarettes dangling from their lips.

"Wh-what?" Steve croaked. Once again he was shaken roughly even smacked hard across the cheek. Part of him honestly wanted to ask if Simmons really thought this kind of treatment would really help his memory but never got the chance. A right hook caught him just under the eye and sent him tumbling toward the trucks rear tire. His head smacked into it and instantly spots danced in his vision and the world spun.

A moment later his stomach rebelled and Steve vomited up what little food he'd been allowed, all over the forest floor. He would have collapsed into the sickening pool of bile and mud if he wasn't grabbed and dragged a few feet away.

"You neglected to write that number into your report, _Commander_. But being as smart as I know you are and being a big soft-hearted, weakling; you _will_ remember that phone number or where you kept it written down." Simmons growled. He yanked Steve closer and jerked him hard by the lapels. "Or I swear to god, no military brotherhood will save you from the pain you have coming. You're a murderer now, McGarrett. The only chance in hell you have of living cool and easy is if you help us."

"Ph-phone number... I don't... I don't know where... or if..." another punch came hard and fast and with it came a welcomed darkness. Steve's last conscious thoughts were of his dead partner. And he hoped if Danny was watching, the Jersey native would forgive him for what Steve knew he would have to do when he woke up.

##############################################

Danny suddenly found the need to look up at Steve's office. It was only that morning that he'd convinced the other members of Five-0 and Max to allow him to sneak back into HQ to help the effort of getting Steve back and saving the world.

The pain was manageable with his arm in a tight sling but more so was it his need to let his partner know he was alright that drove off any hesitations Danny had of needing rest.

Which was why it was strange how minutes ago he'd stopped all that he was doing and just had to look at Steve's office. A room where many times before he'd looked over and seen their half-cocked, adrenaline jacked leader pouring over files or computer screen ready to jump up and pull the team into action.

The feeling to glance over had been so strong it was almost like the man was actually there, hiding under his desk but silently hoping his teammates would find him. All Danny's computer work had stopped as he stared at the doorway and suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness that Steve simply wasn't there.

Then Danny looked up;

"Don't know if you're still listening to a schmuck like me God but... I need this win. Five-0 needs this win but more so... you owe him. You owe Steve for all the crap you've put him through. You hear me? You give us this win and maybe... maybe I forgive YOU for my partner Grace, for Matty and for shipping me out to this sunshine hell. Anyway... I just..."

Danny stopped. He closed his eyes and he took a very deep breath. This wasn't helping Steve, praying might make him feel a little better because he had someone to blame but action was the only way to solve their problems. You had to earn your right to complain.

So he would. Danny raised his good arm to start the slow process of running through T.P.H.'s history again when suddenly his door flew open. Chin marched in with Kono on his heals and _both_ had big smiles on their faces.

"Just had some info sent to us," Chin grinned. "Info you're going to really like."

"And," Kono added "I confirmed given locations. SWAT's gearing up. We're going to bust T.P.H.'s main hideout."

"Also Falcon's seconds out. He thinks he's got a lead on Anders and a mission report that might be of use to understanding what's going on." Danny could hardly believe it. True his team had worked tirelessly to protect the islands and to find Steve but the bubbling well of information that had suddenly arisen was oddly coincidental.

Slowly Danny looked up to his office ceiling, raised a suspicious brow, then looked back down with a chuckle. When he looked up again, Chin and Kono were waiting with curious looks on their faces. Danny's smile grew and he hauled himself to his feet planting a good hand on the desk.

For some reason he suddenly believed that the people around him were to damn persevering to have anything less than success in their books. They wanted their fearless leader back just as much as Danny did. If anything, they wanted Steve back more. Danny balanced Steve as much as Steve balanced Danny. One look at Chin and Kono and exactly the same could be said for them. Without one or the other you couldn't have the fab four that made the governor's task force of Hawaii.

The task force Five-0.

"Kono you're gearing up with SWAT, staying safe and keeping us in the know?" Danny nodded.

"Always brah," Kono smiled. As she ran from the room Danny gave Chin a knowing look.

"And how long have you two been holding out on me having me chase dead ends?" He asked. Chin gave a warm, proud smile and a shrug.

"Long enough for us to confirm information and take it to a point that it was too late for your help in any way, shape or form... but we still love ya, brah. You're still our favorite haole."

"I'm your ONLY haole!" Danny barked as Chin headed toward the office door laughing. However just as Chin's hand reached the handle, his cell phone rang and all laughter in the room died.

The older Hawaiian froze after looking at the caller I.D. which brought Danny to his feet once again. There was all kinds of wrong on Chin's face. The Hawaiian detective gave him a firm glance then answered his phone, putting it on speaker first.

"Chin-Ho Kelly."

"Chin…" said a very broken, distraught voice. "I… I'm so sorry… For Danny… I… god Chin he was my best friend and… and only brother in… I just… I'm sorry man I…" Danny nearly grabbed the phone right then and there and told the shattered man on the other line that everything was okay. However he'd barely moved two feet when suddenly Falcon arrived, drawing him back and firmly covering his mouth.

"Steve, where are you? What's going on?" Chin asked. Apparently he and Falcon had a better understanding of the situation than Danny did. Otherwise there would have been no way Chin would have let Falcon hold Danny back from soothing his friend.

"I just…" there was a choked sobbing noise over the line that nearly gave Danny the strength to break free of his hold. "Chin, I need you to go to my place," Steve sniffed. "There's an old foot locker in the garage. I need you to look through it and see if there's a piece of paper with a phone number on it." Chin frowned and Danny stopped his struggles at the extremely odd request.

"What am I supposed to do with it if I find it?" the Hawaiian asked. There was a long drawn out pause laced with heavy breathing before Steve finally came back.

"Burn it Chin! Burn the whole house down if you have t- AAAH!" The wail of pain and the dull thud that followed indicated nothing good for Five-0's Commander. Not a second later, however a new voice came over the line.

"Chin-Ho Kelly, correct?" the voice asked.

"That's right," Chin said with amazing calm.

"Mr. Kelly you _will_ find that number and the co-ordinates it leads to," ordered the ominous voice. "I'm sure your dearly departed Detective Williams, should he still be among the living, be a little sore to know that all it took was a few narcotic cocktails to get McGarrett singing like a bird. That said… as a law enforcement officer, it's easy to know how often war vets with PTSD can simply overdose in the middle of the night. You've lost one man already Kelly… Do you understand what I'm saying?" Danny's struggles against Falcon renewed at those words while Chin briefly closed his eyes, clearly fighting his own anger.

They opened again, the Hawaiian clenched and released his jaw before speaking;

"What makes you think I care about McGarrett after what he did to a good cop and friend?" Danny's eyes bugged out of his head at the words and though he knew the venom behind them wasn't true, if Steve was still conscious they would be extremely emotionally damaging.

A chuckle crossed the line and thickened the air of the room.

"Because you still have a job to do," the voice replied. "The fate of the Islands and of the United States is still in the balance. It's up to you, Chin-Ho Kelly but don't wait to long, I think the Commander's actually starting to like it here."

When the line died and Falcon finally let go, Danny spun using all the strength he had, punched the CIA operative right in the face. Both stumbled back nursing their injuries, Danny a little more so.

"You son of a bitch!" he spat. "He was right there! Right there and I could have let him know I was okay!"

"S'hell of a punch for someone who got shot a few days ago," Falcon hissed nursing his bruised cheek. "And besides, they were on speaker, we can't let them know you're-"

"They're torturing him with drugs and mind games!" Danny exclaimed. This time, Falcon got as closed to Danny as he dared. There was something about the broad shoulders and intense stare that stopped Danny from continuing his rant.

"Bad people want to hurt McGarrett," Falcon shot back. Then with a calming breath he carried on, "And I think I now know who. Have you ever heard the Commander talk about a Sergeant Mathers?" Danny searched his memory but eventually shook his head.

"No," he said warily. "Who is he?"

"He's dead, long since," Falcon replied. "Have you ever heard about Operation Strawberry Fields?" _That_ Danny did know, whether sheer dumb luck or a higher power, he knew it and nodded.

"A bit back, a hit man was taking out Navy SEALs," Danny recounted. "He'd hacked all the Navy's intel and in his rented place we found a bunch of files. One had that name and Steve's picture in it… why? What does that have to do with what's going on right now?" Falcon stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything," he sighed. His hard gaze went from Chin to Danny's yet again. "I think I know who my mole is. I also think, that if we hand over that phone number there's a 99% chance Steve's life is well and truly over."

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, this is getting craaaaazy! But the time for wallowing is over! Danny doesn't care if he's got a hole in his shoulder, nor does Steve care if he lives or dies anymore! All bets are off!**

**Stay tuned... I'm pulling things together now and leading up to the grand finale! **

**Thanks again!**


	8. One Can Only Hope

**Hi All! Sorry this is taking me longer than expected but hey... I'm still going! Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. One guest review had wondered about Danny being shot once or twice. Yep, he was shot twice, the first was a graze so not nearly as bad as the one that messed up his arm and nearly made him bleed out.**

**I also wanted to say that although I may not respond to all reviews, I always take a moment to check out that person's profile and stories they've written. I've read SO many good ones doing that! I'm jealous, I can't write nearly as well as some of you out there! Keep up the awesome work!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaanyhoo, thanks for reading and I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**Cheers,**

**Oz**

* * *

"So explain to me again how a mission from years ago leads to where we are right now," Danny sighed. The truth was his shoulder was killing him and right now what Falcon was but more so wasn't telling him was just making his head spin.

"I can't give you much detail. It's..."

"I swear on my mother if you say "classified" I will blacken your other eye," Danny snarled. Sure enough his powerful swing from a short while ago was already starting to bruise nicely.

"I was going to say it's a delicate situation and honestly I'm lucky I got the information I did," Falcon replied. "Look there was a rogue CIA agent posing a drug smuggler when really he was peddling info to who ever was willing to pay. That agent was put in place by the agent to get info not sell it."

"So what happened?" Chin asked.

"Coles notes, we've still got to get that number for McGarrett and Kono should be getting in touch any minute about the raid," Danny added. Falcon nodded.

"Long story short two SEAL teams went in but only one was aware of the true mission," he explained. "However on the way back the rogue agent ended up in the wrong humvee."

"With Steve I'm guessing," Danny jumped in. Falcon nodded again.

"Details are sketchy and like I said the less you know the better. However the humvee was in an accident and all eyewitness accounts say the Commander pulled the rogue agent from the wreckage and... well... eviscerated him." Danny blinked.

"What?" He asked. However he gingerly shook his head. "No forget that question; why!?"

"The crash wasn't an accident, the agent caused it by killing everyone inside but McGarrett," Falcon explained. Danny could only imagine the horror of what Steve had gone through then losing his SEAL buddies needlessly. But Danny had to remind himself that Steve was a tough guy. It was a small, selfish comfort to think that the Navy SEAL would still be able to remain objective and only grieve when the time was right.

Hopefully by then Danny and the others would have already gotten him back safe and the grief wouldn't be necessary.

"I'm guessing that agent had something worth holding onto or die trying," Chin surmised.

"Got it in one," Falcon replied. However when he failed to continue, Danny went wide eyed and waved his good arm.

"And...!?"

"And what? I have no idea what he had or knew," Falcon replied with a shrug. "My team's being kept in the dark remember?"

"So where is all this leading us?" Danny sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Besides to a raging headache?"

"McGarrett wanted you to find a phone number. Probably has something to do with all this. Then the guy on the phone asked for the coordinates of that number which leads me to believe, that guy is someone who worked on Strawberry Fields. Probably one or all of SEAL team 3 who knew the true mission. That team also has a nasty track record of being involved in nothing good but never caught," Falcon explained.

"You think SEALS are behind this?" Danny asked incredulously.

"They're soldiers, not choir boys," Falcon scoffed. However Danny had already reminded himself that they'd had run ins with a SEAL gone bad before. Curiously, that man had been associated with the CIA as well. "Anyway," Falcon said drawing Danny from his dark thoughts, "We've got something a little more pressing to deal with," Falcon said in a gravely serious tone.

Danny resisted the urge to throttle the man. Chin even going so far as to give him a warning glance. Falcon clearly saw the interaction but held his ground.

"Sergeant Mathers not only has a brother, he's got a brother in the CIA," he explained. Then with a heavy frown Falcon added, "Mathers is my teammate Spider's real last name. Coincidentally, Spider joined my team a month after Strawberry Fields." Danny ran a hand down his face in frustration and forced himself to take a calming deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" he asked. Falcon looked from Chin back to Danny with a shrug.

"Didn't know," he replied innocently. Then upon seeing the fire in Danny's eyes quickly continued, "My team and others like ours are a mystery even to ourselves. We don't even know each other's real names and we damn sure don't talk about family. But because of what was going on I did some digging and here we are."

"The CIA has some serious trust issues, doesn't it?" Danny asked. Falcon opened his mouth to respond but Danny cut him off with a shake of the head. "Never mind, where's Spider now?"

"With Nano, Hawk and Bob at our temporary base of operations," Falcon replied. "They all still think you're dead and that I've been coming here to help Five-0 since you're technically two-man down and we've got a major threat on our hands." Danny vaguely remembered the man named Spider, he wasn't all that impressive looking but one thing that was obvious was the man's open dislike of "too much information". A number of times, while going over plans to stop a nuclear disaster, Spider would shift, frown, cough, snort or even cut a teammate off when they started talking to much.

"So lets bring him in and find out where Steve is," Danny stated as if it should be obvious.

"We can't Danny," Chin replied with a heavy sigh. Turning to his fellow Five-0 member, Danny put his good hand on his hip, waved it around incredulously then planted it firmly across the sling holding his other arm. Hopefully, the other men in the room knew his arms would be fully folded across his chest in anger if he could.

"And why the hell not?" Danny demanded. "We're finally understanding who the bad guys are in all this. I say we get Steve back and make the rest of them rue the day they set foot on my Islands." Chin raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"Your islands?" he questioned. No doubt loving the fact that Danny had started openly expressing more and more love for Hawaii the longer he was part of Five-0.

"Shut up and answer the question," Danny snarled. Chin let the humour leave his face.

"Steve's in to deep now," the Hawaiian explained. "It seems like we've got two separate groups on our hands now. This guy doesn't sound like a proud, patriot, he sounds like there's something specific he wants. I think the T.P.H was just a beard so we'd follow all the wrong leads."

"Exactly," Falcon added. "There's way too much coincidental history right now for this to be a random act of home-grown terror."

"Glad someone figured it out... finally." All three men turned to the office doorway where Kono stood with Marissa Cross in handcuffs.

"Kono, you okay?" Danny asked. The woman smiled with a nod, despite a bruise visible on her arm.

"In and out like a training exercise," she replied. "They never knew what hit them."

"And Steve?"

"Wasn't there, Sorry Danny," Kono shrugged. "But I thought I'd get Ms Cross back here rather than waste the phone call."

"That's Lieutenant Cross," Marissa replied. "And are the handcuffs still necessary?"

"Until the Navy clears you as an active agent, yes, yes they are," Kono replied without a hint of apathy. Marissa rolled her eyes but then found Danny.

"You look good for a dead man, detective," she said. "And for the record, yes I wanted the Commander to shoot at you but no, I had no idea Anders or the SEALS would drug one of their own." That certainly caught Danny's attention, he stood up a bit straighter.

"Where's Steve now?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"I have no idea," Marissa replied. "All I know is I've been undercover for months now and it just got literally shot to hell because you only cared about getting your man back." Amazingly, it was Falcon who took several steps forward so he was toe to toe with the woman.

"NCIS shouldn't have gotten involved in something they knew nothing about... where did you get your orders from?" he demanded.

"_Your_boss," Marissa dead-panned. "Something big is happening, really big and right now, Commander McGarrett is most likely our only hope."

"How big are you thinking?" Falcon asked. Marissa fiddled with her cuffs.

"When the SEALS pulled out of the shipyard, I just got a look in the back of their truck... I saw a lot of biological hazard signs but that's it," she replied. "But something seems to be holding them back from weaponizing what they've got or they don't have all the components yet. That was what I needed the Commander for and _that_is what he's hopefully finding out right now."

"Wonderful," Danny sighed. "So how did you get Anders and Cahill involved... where are they anyway?" When a look of confusion crossed Marissa's face, a dark feeling washed over Danny.

"I was going to ask you the same question," the woman replied. "After the shipyard, he took Cahill and vanished."

"He didn't say where he was going?" Falcon asked. Marissa shook her head just as Kono's cell phone rang and she ducked out to answer it.

"Just that an old friend needed his help," the NCIS agent replied. "Haven't seen him since but I thought he'd head back towards you." Just then Kono came back in the room and un-cuffed Marissa's hands.

"She checks out, NCIS just cleared her and the Op she's been on for the last seven months," Kono explained.

"Seven months seems to be an awful long time to get a whole lot of nothing accomplished," Danny said a bit bitterly. Marissa's face instantly darkened into an unimpressed scowl.

"That's seven months of dealing with brain-dead idiots, _Detective_," she hissed. "Seven months gathering information and finding exactly the right way we can get a good man on the inside who we knew we could trust." Danny gave her an equally unimpressed glance.

"Except that good man thinks he's killed his partner," he replied. "And they're pumping him full of drugs which means-" Thankfully Falcon had the good sense to jump in knowing that there wasn't time for extra-curricular bickering with the team.

"I still have one last method of trying to contact Anders," he jumped in. "Hopefully it works and he can shed some light on things."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you try to kill him?" Marissa asked. "On more than one occasion? What makes you think he'll just open up and tell you all his secrets?"

"The CIA doesn't believe in friends, just debts," Danny replied. "That son of a bitch owes everyone in this room a favor… and some _outside_ of it too." Finished his brief interlude, the detective then turned to Falcon, "Do it, get him in here and get him in here _now_. Kono, I want you and _Lieutenant _Cross, to have nice, _thorough_ little chat about everything and anything she knows, clear?" Kono instantly nodded narrowing her laser eyed gaze on the NCIS agent.

Danny was so damn glad he had awesome friends.

"Chin?" he barked.

"Yeah brah?"

"Something tells me we're going to get in touch with CDC and have them ready to roll out at a moments notice. Once you do that, you and I will head over to Steve's and find that number," Danny ordered. Chin's face said it all, it was calm and collected but at the same time, his eyes were filled with as much concern as the man could muster. They all knew a storm was brewing, they all knew everyone on the Islands should be concerned.

They all knew, they had precious little time to do what Five-0 did best;

Be the hero.

On another part of the island a certain Commander was shaking his head in drugged disbelief. There were some things in Steve McGarrett's life that he had sworn never to do. He'd sworn to never betray his country. He'd sworn never to betray what little friends and family he had left. He'd sworn to always uphold the law and he'd sworn to never do drugs.

Now since he'd gone four for four in terms of breaking his life rules, Steve figured operating a firearm under the influence was just par for the course. He checked the rifle in his hands as the SUV drove along the streets of Honolulu.

It had taken a solid beating before Steve actually remembered how Mathers had shoved a piece of paper into Steve's hand before all hell had broken loose. Then Steve had to reveal a secret that not even Danny knew about. Tucked away, deep in his houses garage was an old footlocker. That footlocker had travelled the world with Steve, in addition to his regulation kit it was usually only hours away from his reach.

Inside, was Steve's entire deployment life. Anything he'd ever picked up, anything he'd ever been given, his medals, letters, pictures… All of it. If one were to actually look around his father's house, they wouldn't find anything from Steve's military deployments. Sure he had one or two things just like he did in his office at Five-0 but those bobbles only scratched the surface. It wasn't that Steve couldn't let go of things nor was it that he was a pack rat. It was simply that there were moments in his life, overseas, that had stuck with him. For whatever reason, he always felt those moments, those memories should always be kept together. Almost as if they could commiserate with each other.

If that piece of paper was still around, it would be in that locker. That was when a cell phone had been jammed against his head.

After the phone call with Chin, something inside Steve had just shut down. It had actually sounded like Chin still wanted to know if he was okay. For a second, Steve actually believed that maybe things _could_ be okay.

Then he'd woken up only to be pinned down. As the rush of drugs flooded his system, Steve realized something; It was actually starting to feel good. The pain of what he'd done to Danny seemed to dull a little when Steve couldn't concentrate on it.

So this time, when they stuck him, he stopped fighting and damn it all if that didn't make the three former SEALs around him grin from ear to ear. Then Steve was hauled to his feet and guided over to an SUV where Simmons told him to gear up.

Steve would have laughed if his mind could have processed what he was being told to do. Instead, he just followed orders, like a good soldier. As a SEAL there were things that were ingrained in your brain. When all else failed, you followed orders and your reacted on your basic instinct.

Quite sure that he was pretty damn high, Steve still managed to slap on the gear that was handed to him. Finally after buckling the last buckle he was handed a loaded rifle. Finally the absurdity had hit him and he chuckled a mirthless chuckle and asked Simmons if he was seriously handing him a loaded weapon.

The response was a pretty impressive punch to the kidneys and a gun to the temples. His warning?

"Cross us, and everyone _else_ you know dies." And there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in Steve's mind that Simmons wouldn't follow through on that.

Truthfully, Steve was still a bit lost at the moment. However as his training dictated he had yet to achieve his mission objective. Suffering though he may be, there was still a semi-truck filled with clearly labeled biological contaminant and three Navy SEALs who didn't seem to have any qualms in adhering to "any means necessary." So Steve would play along, at least until he could get his feet back underneath him and come up with a better idea.

The SUV slowed to a stop at a stop light, the stop in motion drew Steve from his thoughts only to realize he must have zoned out. Clearly because the former SEAL next to him was talking to Simmons.

"He's pretty out of it," the man said. "You sure we should be taking him along?"

"The Commander's just fine," Simmons replied from the front passenger seat. "Aren't you Commander?" Steve blinked a few times as if he didn't understand the question.

"Where are we going?" he asked. It was only then had it dawned on him that he had never asked _why_ he'd been told to gear up.

"You don't really believe I'd trust your Mr. Kelly, did you?" Simmons asked. The SUV started moving again and Simmons turned forward. Finally Steve realized he recognized the streets they were driving down.

"We're headed toward my house," Steve said.

"Bingo," Simmons replied. "Let your boy turn off any alarms, open the door, find the foot locker and what we need then take it from him." Steve's heart leapt into his throat.

"What are you going to do to him?" Steve asked. Simmons chuckled.

"We aren't going to do anything as long as he cooperates," he replied. "Here we go boys. Jensen, stay with the car." The driver gave a nod as they pulled up outside Steve's house.

Sure enough, the front door to Steve's house was partially open. Someone was definately inside. Inwardly, the Commander had hoped Chin had already gotten in and out… apparently he hadn't.

"Let's get'er done," Simmons smiled. "Lead the way Commander." Undoubtedly, Steve was being put in the lead so if he hesitated there would be no qualms in putting a bullet in his back. That and Chin would be less likely to open fire when Steve was being used as a human shield.

At least… Steve hopped so.

Just as they reached the front door, Steve paused only to have a single terrifying thought that the men behind him were undoubtedly ready to put a few bullets in Chin just like he had done to Danny. Steve was a lot of things but he'd be absolutely nothing if he had to watch another good friend get mowed down for no reason.

"Move," Simmons hissed nudging Steve forward with the hand gun he held. Steve did shook himself from his thoughts and did as he was told. If nothing else, he would willingly step into the line of fire for no other reason then he knew he deserved it.

It didn't take long to find Chin hunched over an open footlocker in the garage.

"Chin," Steve said quietly. The Hawaiian jerked in surprise then jumped up and spun around. He reached for his sidearm only to stop when he realized he was very much so outgunned. Instead, his hands went up into the air.

"Steve… are you okay?" Chin asked. Steve fought the urge to apologize once again to his friend.

"Mr. Kelly, have you found our number yet?" Simmons asked. Chin's eyes never left Steve's and as much as it was eating his soul, the broken man couldn't turn away from that gaze. There was something in Chin's stare, like a silent message he was trying to convey but the drugs were making it hard for Steve to read anything more than confusion. "Mr. Kelly!" Simmons barked.

Finally Chin looked toward the man and with a heavy sigh, revealed an old crumpled piece of paper.

"It's the only thing in here that has a phone number on it," he replied. Simmons gave Steve a nudge with his gun.

"Go get it Commander," he ordered. Steve shouldered his rifle with a sigh and moved forward. When he stopped in front of Chin, he took the piece of paper, only the Hawaiian didn't let go right away. Confused, Steve looked the man in the eye once again and again, there was a look there that he just couldn't put his finger on. But it was definitely something, something important. If Steve could just get his mind to…

Simmons moved fast and hard, driving his gun into Chin's head sending the man tumbling back into a work bench.

"Hey!" Steve barked. "That wasn't necessary!" Simmons snatched the paper out of Steve's hand, opened it and gave it a quick once over. Satisfied, he tucked the paper into his pocket and glared at Steve.

"I say what's necessary and what's not," he sneered. "I don't need you making googly eyes, I just need you to tell your friend goodbye." With that Simmons raised his gun to Chin's head who was struggling to get up off the floor.

"No!" Steve howled. He raised his own rifle to Simmons head only to have the other former SEAL behind him do the same to him.

Simmons laughed.

"You really want to do this Commander?" he asked. "You shoot me, I shoot him, Marco there shoots you… lots of blood, so very little reason why. Besides, what's one more body on your belt?"

"You _will not _kill him," Steve snarled. "I don't care if you kill me, I don't care about a whole lot right now but I swear, you hurt him and my dying breath will outlast yours." Simmons looked at Chin who had his hands raised and was discretely glancing between Steve and his assailant.

"Alright," Simmons sighed. He lowered his weapon so Steve lowered his but Marco didn't. Honestly Steve hadn't really expected him to.

Chin stood up but obviously didn't dare move.

"Mr. Kelly…"

"I'm a detective," Chin snarled. "_Detective_ Chin-Ho Kelly." Steve resisted the urge to smirk.

"Well _Detective_," Simmons replied. "I intended to use a bullet in this house so unfortunately since the Commander's ordered me not to shoot you. I'm just going to have to do this."

Steve was too stunned to move, to stunned to react, to drugged to even register the pain or even here the shot. All he was aware of was hitting the ground and looking in disbelief at the burning wound on his thigh. It was a deep but still just a graze, survivable. Simmons had obviously meant to wound not incapacitate.

"Steve!" Chin wailed. Steve just gaped at the wound, it didn't hurt. His mind was reeling, it should be hurting but… it wasn't.

"Get him up and get him back to the car," Simmons snarled. Marco did as ordered, hauling Steve to his feet and pointing him toward the door. Finally, after putting weight on the limb, the pain registered.

He buckled only to be held up right and practically dragged toward the exit. As he was pulled away, Simmons handcuffed Chin to a work bench then stood to follow.

"We're out of here boys, have to get the Commander all fixed up!" the former SEAL laughed.

They were just climbing back into their SUV when Steve could have sworn he caught sight of a familiar silver Camaro a few blocks down his street. His heart leapt into his throat as he thought he caught a swatch of blonde hair ducking down low in the passenger's seat.

But that was it before he was shoved into his seat and the vehicle he was in made a quick getaway. Steve decided to focus on the pain in his leg over what he'd thought he'd just seen. Honestly, as yet another needle was stuck into his arm, Steve was sure he'd just imagined things. A drug induced hallucination of what his mind desperately hoped could be true.

"Not even going to fight me this time, eh McGarrett?" Marco asked as he injected the syringe's contents. All Steve could do was roll his head back, close his eyes and welcome the drug induced bliss.

* * *

**BAM! Ha ha. Hope you all liked this Chapter. Next up, since the ground work is finally laid, I can get down to buisness and start getting CRAZY!**

**Ever realize I never really confirmed what drugs Steve's on? Little hint... they're doing more than getting him high. MWA HA HA HA HA.**

**Until next time!**

**Oz**


	9. Clock's Ticking

**Sorry updates are taking so long. I'm on a jury right now so I don't have a lot of time for writing... or reviewing all the awesome chapters and new stories I've read on breaks. If I've reviewed on earlier chapters of your story before and not on recent chapters, it's because time's a bit of a premium for me right now but I am most definitely still reading your work!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews of earlier chapters, I'm sorry I didn't get back to people thanking them but my love goes out to all who took the time!**

**Anyway on with the show! Hope you're all still reading...**

* * *

"Detective, I was wondering if, when this is all over, you would be willing to be a part of a study on the durability of the human body." Danny looked up from the oxygen mask as Max pulled it off his face. The days events had been one for the record books, despite the fact that not all that much happened.

Danny had known he was in trouble the moment he and Chin had left the office for Steve's house. His arm was throbbing but more so the world seemed to keep skipping and hiccupping. By the time they reached their bosses house, Danny was struggling to see straight.

But being the stubborn man he was, Danny had tried to get out of the Camaro only to have his knees buckle. Chin must have literally vaulted over the car's hood to save Danny from face planting into the ground. The Hawaiian had ordered Danny to stay in the car while he went in search of the phone number.

After all, what could happen right? It was a simple job of going into Steve's house, searching a foot locker and back out again.

So Danny had stayed, closed his eyes and leaned back waiting for Chin to return.

But the sound of a heavy engine had brought him back to the waking world. He couldn't believe what he had seen when Steve, in full Tac gear practically fell out of the back door with two equally intimidating men on either side of him.

Steve had looked like something the dog dragged in, ate, then threw up. His face was pale, his eyes were glazed and sunken and he really just looked like nothing in the world would ever matter again.

It had taken every fibre of Danny's being not to jump out of the car right then and there. The problem was, not only could Danny barely see straight, he knew their was no way he'd be able to get his friend away from those fully armed men.

So Danny had waited, he let it play out while giving Kono a quick call to let her know what was happening.

The sound of a gun shot nearly had Danny mobile only to freeze in his seat and duck down low when the three men reappeared. This time, Steve was being hauled back toward the SUV with a clear leg injury. When Steve had glanced in his direction, Danny's heart nearly stopped. The look had started with a glimmer of hope but then blanched into utter disappointment and pain.

As heartbreaking as it was, Danny waited until the SUV was gone before getting inside the house as quick as he could. A little roughed up but okay, Chin quickly spewed out a phone number demanding Danny write it down. Once that was done, he'd freed Chin from his cuffs and turned toward the front door again.

Suddenly everything had gone dark.

Danny didn't even remember feeling the slightest bit faint. One second he'd been up, getting ready to call Kono and the next, he was coming around to Max and Chin standing over him concern written all over their faces.

Now, an hour later, Danny sat on Steve's couch having just received the OK to stop with the portable oxygen.

"If I survive, I'm all yours buddy," Danny joked grimly. Max gave a nod as if it hadn't been a joke at all and was actually excited at the prospect of using the Jersey native as a human experiment.

"To have suffered as much physical trauma as you have it's quite astounding that you're able to move around as much as you are," the Medical Examiner went on. "I wasn't quite aware the adrenal glands could produce the amount necessary to supercede the demands of such an extremely injured body in effort to _literally _adhere to "Mind over matter" as I believe it is said. Truly it's a wonder you're so... _conscious_." Danny frowned at the small man, not quite appreciating the fact that Max was essentially telling him he should be dead three times over.

"Or reckless," Chin snorted as he rubbed the new bandage on his head. "You should rest Danny." The Jersey native wouldn't hear of it however and shook his head.

"You saw the look on Steve's face, Chin," he replied. "I'll rest when I'm dead but right now, we need to get him the hell away from those guys… Has Kono phoned back about that phone number yet?" he asked. Chin shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied. Danny sighed as he tried to shake the last few remaining stars of unconsciousness clear from his vision.

"When you talked to her what did she say Lieutenant Cross had told her?" he asked.

"Not a lot," Chin shrugged. "But mostly because she doesn't have all that much. Turns out she was brought in by the CIA but when she hit a glass ceiling and realized how serious things were they authorized her to bring in Five-0. She'd done her research and knew Steve had a connection to the former SEALS involved… she just didn't realize how directly this case relates to Strawberry Fields. She's working with CDC to try and figure out if any bio-weapons have gone missing recently or as far back as Steve's mission."

"Go team," Danny grunted. He pushed Max away who was still prodding at him like a specimen and slowly rose to his feet. The world spun for a minute but fortunately and yet again, Chin was right there to help.

"Danny this is lolo, brah," the Hawaiian sighed. "You really, _really _need to take it easy. In case you forgot, you were shot a few days ago…_ twice_."

"Thank you because the searing pain wasn't reminder enough of the hot metal that tore through my body," Danny snapped. However he took a deep breath realizing they didn't have time to argue. Particularly with the man who was currently holding him up. "Sorry," he sighed. "I just… this ain't exactly fun."

"Biological warfare and terrorism never are," Chin grinned. Danny chuckled before giving his friend a nod that he was finally stable on his feet.

"Let's get back to the office an-" he was cut off when his cell-phone started vibrating on his belt. Using his good arm, he pulled the thing off and looked at it. Seeing a number he didn't recognize, he answered it on speaker phone and directed it toward Chin.

"Chin-Ho Kelly," the Hawaiian dutifully answered.

"I know he's there Kelly," Anders said over the line. "I know _now_ Danny isn't dead… can you put him on the line?" Chin glanced at Danny with a look of "it's your call". Taking a breath Danny brought the phone back to his ear.

"O'Reilly?" he answered.

"Hey Wills, kinda nice to know you're not dead," Anders tired voice replied. Danny quickly gestured to Chin to find a way to trace the call. There was something in the man's voice that struck a chord deep in Danny's gut.

"Anders… where the hell are you and what's going on?" the detective demanded. There was a heavy sigh and a pause before the CIA man came back over the line.

"I heard you've been looking for me… Falcon wont stop trying to get me in trouble by contacting me on every channel I have. Starting to get a little annoying actually."

The tone that Danny had just heard was very different from the actual spoken words. It wasn't said with Anders' normal cocky bravado. As far as they'd known one another, Danny had always been used to a slight arrogant tone to Anders voice. Which made sense considering the man was apparently the worlds best liar. This time, however, the words were different. They were broken and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that they were 100% genuine.

"Where are you?"

"Green Palms Motel," Anders answered. "Room 9." Danny nodded but then realized the man couldn't see it. However another question dawned on him at the same time.

"Cahill?"

"I'd rather not stay in one place to long. Are you coming or not?" was the only response. Giving a heavy sigh, Danny nodded then looked Chin in the eye.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied. There was an odd pause over the line before Anders was back again.

"Wills?" Danny stopped mid-step on his way to the door.

"Yeah?"

"McGarrett might not have much time left." And like that, any fatigue, any pain, meant nothing at all. Danny was out that door like a marathon runner with Chin hot on his heels.

They reached the motel in record time and found room nine minutes later. Chin knocked while Danny practically leaned into the cheap plywood.

"Anders! It's Danny and Chin-Ho, open up!" A moment and a click later, the motel room door slowly opened. Anders looked like the dead walking, his eyes were sunken and troubled.

"Gentlemen," Anders said stepping back from the door to let them in. Chin and Danny walked inside then turned as the CIA man closed the door. For a moment, Anders didn't move to face them, instead focusing on the door before him. Then his shoulders dropped in defeat and he turned with a heavy sigh.

His eyes glanced from Chin then locked in on Danny's;

"The bio-weapon we've been looking for… I know what it is and how to find it and I think that phone number Chin picked up might help us stop the guys from Team 3." Danny stood up as tall as his broken body would allow.

"And why the hell are you only telling me this now!?" he barked.

"Because I had to be certain, god damn it!" Anders spat back. "You have no idea, _no idea_ what you're dealing with! What Commander McGarrett has…" Suddenly the CIA man snapped his head to the left and down. Suddenly the floor was extremely interesting. Danny's gut bottomed out, a feeling of intense dread washed over him and he took a daring step forward.

"Commander McGarrett has, _what?_" he demanded. Anders worked his jaw and Danny was rapidly losing what little patience he had left. "What? Anders? What aren't you telling us?" he snarled. Anders shook his head and let out a breath. Once again Danny noticed how absolutely broken the man looked.

"What Commander McGarrett has become a carrier for," the CIA man replied quietly. At last, he looked up again and found Danny's wide eyes. "McGarrett's was infected with the virus but like the three SEALs he's with, his body was able to, partially forced to, adapt into becoming a carrier and _not_ violently ill." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Steve… _is_ the bio-weapon?" he asked.

"What kind of weapon are we dealing with?" Chin asked every the pragmatist.

"It's fairly new and so top-secret it doesn't even have a name yet," Anders replied. "It's a hybrid virus with some nano-technology to make it reproduce faster. It's also that bio-technology that can be programmed into deciding who's a carrier and who's going to die."

"That's insane," Danny breathed. "You sound like you're writing a science fiction."

"Science fact," Anders replied. "And as of yet, there's only one sure way of getting rid of the virus." Now Danny knew he wasn't going to like the answer, particularly because of what he'd just been told about his friend.

"How's that?" he asked. The look in the CIA man's eyes was dark, disturbing and oddly enough apologetic.

"Total destruction of the infected vehicle," he replied. "Those SEALs… McGarrett… we need to get to them and we need to make damn sure there's nothing left." When Danny wavered, Anders took a step forward but stopped when Chin caught the detective and held him steady.

"That's not going to happen," Danny spat out once the world stopped spinning.

"Wills…" Anders began.

"No!" Danny barked. "Killing McGarrett is not an option. I don't care how many bullets I have to take, Steve's not dying on my watch. And I promise you this… I swear on my mother, if you or any of your other CIA nut jobs or any _other_ federal agency go anywhere _near_ Steve with malicious intent, nothing will stop me from putting your skulls through a cement wall. Capiche?" Anders snorted then shook his head.

"I figured you'd say that," he sighed. Curiously, he then turned to Chin, "Do you remember all the digits to that number?"

"The SEALs took it from me, I have no idea what it is," Chin lied. Clearly the CIA man didn't buy that for a second. He shook his head again.

"Right," he scoffed. "You don't have to tell me what it is but you should know, it's McGarrett's only hope. In fact, now that this thing is weaponized inside those SEALs, that number could be the only thing standing in the way of a very bad, almost unstoppable outbreak." Danny turned to Chin grimly.

"We need to get back to the office," he said. Then looking back to Anders he frowned, "And I think it's time we brought Spider in for a little chat." The CIA man's eyes went wide and his face paled, whatever he was thinking, Danny was finally glad he finally felt as if he'd regained some sort of control over the current situation.

Five-0 wouldn't let their fearless leader down. Not today, not ever.

###############################

Steve woke to searing pain. Every nerve ending was on fire, every inch of his skin screamed abuse. He tried to move, tried to writhe away from the hurt but nothing was working.

"Whoa there!" said a distant amused voice. "Okay, okay, I get it, it hurts! Hang on a sec Commander. Let's fix you up… there we go." After a brief spike in pain, things started to dull and then slowly reach a tolerable level.

Steve blinked the fog of confusion from his eyes only to find himself inside a military style field tent. He was handcuffed to the cot he lay on as and IV drip funnelled into the needle stuck in his right arm.

"Wha…" His tongue was thick and he couldn't remember ever feeling so weak in his life.

"Easy Commander," Simmons said appearing at his side. He was just putting the cap on a now empty syringe and eyeballing the IV drip. Once he was content with whatever he was looking at he looked down at Steve with a smile. "Congrats McGarrett… you survived."

Though he was heavily drugged at the moment, Steve knew something wasn't right. He knew from the second the pain ebbed away that he felt… odd, different somehow.

"What… have you done to me?" he slurred. Simmons face blurred and was fading in and out but the grin was the one thing Steve was absolutely sure off.

"I made you one of us Commander as well as evening the odds," Simmons replied cryptically. Suddenly the man leaned in so close Steve could feel Simmons breath on his face. A surge of adrenaline pumped through Steve's body forcing the world into a clear focus.

Simmons eyes were sharp and mysterious like a cat.

"If you don't get killed within the next few days, you'll undoubtedly take your own life shortly there after," he said with deadly calm. "In fact… as we speak there are a lot of people gearing up to make your final moments very explosive; Probably even including your Five-0 buddies. So you don't have much choice; help us find the cure or we leave you hear to die alone." The last sentence surprised Steve and allowed another rush of adrenaline to keep him awake a few moments longer. Finding a cure meant the man before him was potentially infected. Why else would he go through so much trouble?

"Cure?" he croaked out.

"That's right," Simmons nodded. He held up a small piece of paper in his hands, Steve could barely see it but he did recognize a phone number. "You had the answer to everyone's problems this whole time. Your man would still be alive if you'd written this number into your report after Strawberry Fields."

"You made me kill him," Steve snarled suddenly finding a surge of rage boiling through his veins as he thought about Danny. Curiously, Simmons just smiled at his reaction and stepped back out of arms reach.

"And I'm going to make you kill a lot of others," the man replied. "In fact…" he chuckled. "… in a few hours you're going to _want_ to kill a whole lot of others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steven snarled.

"It means your anger is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better," Simmons replied. "At which point this country is _seriously_ going to regret putting guns in our hands, ideas in our heads and expecting us to blindly follow orders."

"This country didn't ask us to do anything we didn't sign up for!" Steve spat out even though it came out a bit more slurred than he would have liked. The back hand came hard and fast and nearly knocked Steve right off the cot if the cuffs hadn't kept him in place.

"You'll see," Simmons growled back shaking ever so slightly. "You'll see _and_ you'll pay."

########################

Danny sat back in the chair he'd been provided with as he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his ears. Amazingly, it wasn't due to his physical condition but rather the video he, Chin, Kono, Anders and Marissa had just finished watching on the big screen.

"My god…" Marissa whispered.

"Not all that pretty is it," Anders grunted. Beside him Kono shook her head in disbelief.

"All that in only…"

"14 hours," Anders finished for her. Danny sucked in a breath and looked at the frozen image before him.

Almost as soon as they'd returned to H.Q. Anders had pulled out a small flash drive and handed it to Kono to play on the computer table. She pulled it up while Chin brought Danny a chair and they sat back to watch one of the most horrific things they'd ever been party too.

Part of the detective was suddenly jealous that Falcon had left shortly after their return. While Kono was bringing up the video file and checking it for viruses, Chin and Danny and amazingly even Marissa, had convinced Falcon it was time to bring Spider in to get some answers.

A minute after the man left, Kono announced they were up and running.

The video wasn't great quality, clearly someone wasn't supposed to be recording the experiment but probably knew there had to be some sort of documentation.

On a hospital bed in a dark room, a young man with neatly cropped hair was guided into the room by a person dressed in full decontamination gear. The young man sat on the bed, smiling at the hooded figure before him.

It had seemed so harmless, the man, soldier as it turned out, even looked happy he was there. He handed over his dog tags and pulled off his shirt before he was gently pushed back onto his back.

And then a needle was injected into his arm.

A half hour later the smile had vanished from the young soldiers face. In fact, his body language had changed entirely. He started to fidget, started to say things that unfortunately due to no sound, Danny couldn't hear. For the sake of time constraints, Anders would occasionally ask Kono to fast forward the video and stop it at key moments so as not to be sitting there for almost a half day of torturous images.

An hour after the soldier was injected, two hooded figures had to rush in, pin him down and restrain him to the bed. The man appeared to be in pain but also seamed extremely agitated and enraged when he was pinned down and sedated.

At the seven hour mark, the soldier was shaking violently, lesions had developed all over his body and were growing at an alarming rate. The tint of the man's skin had gone from a warm, cream-white to a deathly pale almost blue tinged.

At the ten-hour mark the man started coughing up blood and his hair and nails started to fall out. That and his eyes that had been so bright with life now had a cloudy sightless haze over them.

Eleven hours; the man tried to break free one last time in his weaken state only to have his arm snap at the lightest of touches from one of the medical staff holding him.

Twelve hours; the man was put on a respirator after vomiting nothing but red and clearly unable to breathe on his own.

Finally at fourteen hours the young soldier, who now looked decades older than before, convulsed once, twice and went still. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, the poor bastard was dead.

"Jesus Christ," Danny muttered. "It's like… Anthrax on steroids."

"I wish," Anders commented. "There are two versions of this bio-weapon. The one that infects and the one that makes a person a carrier. The problem is, the one that infects is actually _smarter_ than the one that turns a person into a carrier."

"How's that?" Chin asked looking a little green around the gills.

"The original virus with nano-technology is like a baby, not sure what to do other than to infect and destroy human tissue," Anders replied. "But put that into a carrier where it can learn and grow _then_ infect someone…"

"And it could attack in any number of ways," Danny sighed. "Maybe even search out a bodies weakest point and pray solely on it."

"Doctors would have no idea what to look for and by the time they do, they've become infected themselves," Anders replied. Danny ran his good hand through his hair.

"Only a short while later and yet again we got another potential world ending event," he said sadly. "The hell is wrong with this world?" Chin nodded sympathetically.

"The carriers may not even know they're carriers and those infected will never stand a chance," he commiserated.

"Why would someone _create_ something like this!?" Kono blurted out. "_Who_ created it is a better question."

"We did," Anders said without taking his eyes off the corpse on the screen. "That is to say, the U.S. government did."

"_Why_!?" Danny exclaimed. Suddenly Anders spun around and glared at him as if he'd just asked for the moon.

"Are you serious?" he snorted. "Wills… in case you've forgotten, we live in the United States of America, the greatest country on earth and the last remaining super power. Unfortunately, unless your heads been stuffed with pineapple, you've noticed that we ain't doing so well economically, socially and politically on the global stage. There hasn't been a day of actually peace since mankind began and you're seriously asking the question of _why_ we created something like this?"

"So what?" Danny came back. "If we can't be number one, no one can?"

"_Damn right_," Anders snarled back. He took a step toward Danny only to have Kono step in between the two of them and actually push the CIA man back.

"How about you answer the man's question," the Hawaiian cousin demanded. Only under her protective body language did Danny realize Kono looked almost as pissed off as he was. Chin, ever the ninja was hiding it well but there was no denying the twitch of his eyes from time to time.

And why shouldn't they be? Steve was out there and he needed their help. Anders clearly took a moment to take in the faces of the people in front of him. He even glanced at Marissa whose arms were folded across her chest and her neatly plucked brow was raised accusingly.

"Odds are it was never meant to be put into practical use," Anders explained after his pause. "But we have no idea who's out there and who's thinking what. The U.S. needs to prepare itself for anything so we need to create super antidotes. How do we do that unless…"

"You create a super virus," Chin spoke up. He unfolded his arms and planted them on the computer table. "We don't need to worry about _why_ this thing came to be, we just need to know how to stop it _and_ how to get Steve back healthy." Anders however shook his head.

"It's not that easy, yes I believe there's a cure out there but with Steve carrying and the volatile situation we're in, there's a strong chance he'll infect one or all of you before we can get it to him," he replied. "It would be easier to pinpoint their location and-"

"Finish that sentence," Danny said slowly rising out of his chair and narrowing his eyes. "I _dare _you; finish. That. Sentence," he growled.

Needless to say, Anders wasn't a stupid man. He rolled his eyes and shook his head but backed off.

"Wait… how did the guys from SEAL Team 3 get infected?" Marissa asked. "I mean I saw them taking injections but I figured they were just using drugs. They couldn't possibly have done this to themselves, could they?" Anders held Danny's gaze for a second longer before turning to the woman.

"That part I don't know," he replied. "They could have been turned into carriers during or even before Strawberry Fields which is why they're so hell-bent on getting the cure before anyone else _or_ they have the weapon, turned Steve and want the cure so they can sell it all off in one big batch auction."

"That's just sick," Danny pointedly added. But then he forced himself along the same track that Chin had tried to put them on moments ago. "Kono, did we get a GPS location on that number?" he asked. The fire in Kono's eyes died a little as a bit of sorrow leaked in.

"Sorry Danny, it's pinging off cell towers all over the world and whenever my algorithm thinks it's pinpointed a location, that primary site changes and it starts all over again," she replied with a sigh. Danny gave her a sympathetic smile letting her know he didn't blame her in the least. The detective turned back to Anders, only to find the CIA man appeared to be deep in thought at the moment.

"Where did you get this information? Maybe that can help us figure out whose number we have," he tried. After a moment of finishing his thought, Anders looked up again.

"Jackson," he replied. "He's uh… he's a much better hacker than we ever thought possible and… and a hell of a lot more well-connected then I could have ever anticipated."

"So get him here, maybe he can triangulate some coordinates," Danny said without hesitation. In fact, he'd been so blasé about it that the only one who didn't look surprised at his words… was he himself. "What?" Danny asked. Anders blinked only to snap out of his shock and work his jaw.

"I can't bring him in here, he's busy," he replied. At first Danny thought he might have mis-heard due to his current physical state. But it was clear by the look on Anders face, the man wasn't going to give up Cahill's location anytime soon.

And that hurt more than anything else Danny had just been party too.

"Fine," he snorted.

"Wills-" Anders tried.

"No," Danny interrupted. "Falcon should be back any moment, when he is, we grill Spider and find out what his brother did with that antidote before he died."

"Yeah," Kono nodded. "Though you have to wonder where Mathers got it or the potential for this bio-weapon in the first place."

"Easy," Anders shrugged. "His brother gave it to him." When everyone looked at him as if he'd grown a third head, the CIA man dipped his shoulders again and raised his hands. "There are still a lot of answers I don't have," he went on. "But I have figured that much out. Spider joined Falcon's Ghost team shortly after Strawberry Fields to be able to keep a closer, _unhindered_ eye on McGarrett and the other SEALs involved. During Strawberry Fields _he_ was the CIA contact that was directing the SEAL's."

"He was selling out his own brother?" Chin asked.

"Or helping him, I have no idea which one," Anders replied. Danny heaved a breath before plopping back into his chair.

"Great," he grunted. "So Spider's either going to be a huge help or he's going to take his first opportunity to sell us all up the bio-weaponized river."

"One way or the other Danny," Chin said stepping behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Steve would want us to see this through." Never truer words had ever been spoken. Danny looked at his Hawaiian friend and offered up a tired smile to which Chin gave a knowing nod.

"One way or the other," Danny repeated. Then he waved back to the horrible frozen image in front of them. "Just hope "the way" we choose doesn't mean we all go straight to were ever that poor bastard went."

"Amen to that," Marissa muttered.

Just then the main doors to Five-0 opened and in walked Falcon, Bob, Nano, Hawk and Spider. Danny climbed from his seat, adjusted his sling and turned to face the group. All eyes but Falcon's, widened in shock. For a moment, no one moved.

"You're… _alive_!?" Spider spat out. Danny narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Sorry, your plan didn't work out so well," he spat. However when Spider cocked his head to one side and frowned in confusion, Danny's heart stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Spider asked.

Time slowed.

And that was when Nano, _not_ Spider, slipped his sidearm expertly from its holster and fired.

* * *

**I had fun with this one. Did you!? Don't worry Danny and Steve will see each other again... eventually...**

**Writing's awesome sometimes... :) **

**Hope y'all will read and review!**


	10. My Soul To Take

**Okay, okay, okay, so... sorry this took so long to post. To my defense, I've been on a jury for two months and then had to readjust to real life. I hope there are people still following this story and will still give me feedback.**

**To those who reviewed the last chapter and I didn't get back to, merci = thank you! For the writers who PM'd me when I reviewed their stories but hadn't had time to post on my own FF I wish you all the best of success!**

**Keep writing everyone, even if no one reviews, write because you love it! You never know who's reading...**

**Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was stupefied; Suddenly he wasn't feeling so confident and in control anymore. A moment ago he would have bet hard money that Spider was their mole. All the right connections were there. All the bad attitude and quiet seething led one to believe nothing else.

Then there were the hard facts that A: Spider was Sergeant Mathers brother from Operation Strawberry Fields and B: he happened to join the CIA Ghost team shortly after the Op had happened. It hadn't even occurred to Danny to think of anyone else as a possible suspect or at least someone who'd have information.

Yet here they were. An entirely different scenario had suddenly, _out of no where_, presented itself in the most horrific of ways.

Nano hadn't hesitated. He hadn't blinked. He hadn't even looked the least bit troubled as he drew his weapon and fired two bullets directly into Spider's chest.

The next 30 seconds were a down right blur. Several things happened simultaneously.

Before Nano could finish the job by putting a third bullet into Spider's face; Hawk and Bob tackled the man, slamming him face first into the floor knocking him out cold. At the same time, Falcon, who'd barked out a curse of rage, dived forward catching his bullet ridden team-mate before the kid could hit the ground.

Chin and Kono moved as well. Chin to help cuff the unconscious Nano while Kono whipped out her phone to call for an ambulance. Marissa raced to Spider and Falcon's side while Anders seemed to be frozen in just as big of shock as Danny was.

Which was odd… all things considered.

"No, no, no!" Falcon snarled. "Hang on buddy! You hang on!"

"Medics are on their way," Kono said seconds later. To that end, Marissa had ripped open Falcon's uniform shirt and was applying pressure to the gushing wounds on his chest.

"Sir?" Hawk begged for an order. Falcon, clutching the struggling figure in his arms narrowed his eyes.

"Get his ass in a holding cell and sit on him with a gun pointed at his head," the man ordered.

"I'll show them the way," Kono offered. Within moments the group was gone leaving only the downed man and those trying to take care of him.

While Danny's injuries didn't allow him to participate a whole lot, Anders had shaken from his catatonia and had gotten to Spider's other side to help treat his wounds.

"He's going to bleed out," Marissa muttered. "He's bleeding pretty bad we need t-" Suddenly Spider clutched Falcon's uniform shirt and gave it a yank. In turn Falcon grabbed his flailing hand and squeezed.

"I gotcha buddy, you're going to be okay," Falcon urged. Spider however shook his head, coughing as he did so and splattering blood out of his mouth.

"C… c, cargo… p, pocket," Spider wheezed. Danny didn't have to be a doctor to know one of those bullets, maybe both, had seriously damaged the man's lungs.

"Cargo pocket? What?" Falcon asked desperately.

"P, pocket!" Spider begged more insistently. "M, my b, broth… er… s'g, good guy… m, mis, s, s, guided… Had t'get… help him…" By now little was making sense and more so was it obvious that Spider was fading fast.

"Save it Spider, you're an annoying prick sometimes but I'll be damned if you die without an explanation!" Falcon barked. Spider however smiled with blood smeared lips. While Anders and Marissa worked feverishly to lessen the damage, it looked as if the CIA operative had stopped caring.

Reaching into his cargo pocket with a shaky hand, Spider pulled it back out and pushed something into Falcon's chest.

"Mmmm'a g, good s, s, soldier," Spider wheezed. Though Falcon had originally came across as tough as they could, Danny wouldn't deny the hurt that was in the man's eyes as he was forced to literally watch the life leave the soldier in his arms.

"I know you are kid," Falcon said quietly. "I'm… sorry, I should have tried harder." Spider started jerking violently, air clearly not getting to where it needed to be and the rapid blood loss was taking it's toll.

"Mmm," Spider moaned. "S'our j, job, ungh." Then after sucking in one of his last few breaths, Spider clutched Falcon's arm in desperation. It was clear by the look in the man's eyes that he didn't want to die but he knew the inevitable was seconds away.

Nearly choking on the emotion of the moment, Danny quickly found himself something to lean against and held on tight.

This was how it would be.

This moment in time that Danny was witnessing where two partners, two brothers, who cared for one another, were forced to say goodbye. One man silently hoping the other would remember to take care of his friends and family after his death; while the other desperately tried to remember if he knew everyone who needed to be taken care of. They were men who figured they could live for ever but deep down that was just some sort of absurd fantasy.

It would be exactly like the moment when he or Steve knew it was time to call it a life. Wash your hands of the world and go out smiling.

Considering the situation, Danny was horrified that he would be party too a moment like this sooner than later.

Falcon, eerily let out a sad chuckle before saying;

"Damn right it is," he sighed. "You've got ten minutes to rest your eyes soldier." Spider laughed, despite the tears of fear in his eyes. Even though it had come out as more of a gurgle with the fluid rapidly filling his chest cavity, Spider's smile grew;

"O, onl… n, need… f, five s-"

No one needed to be told the end of that sentence would never be heard. Spider gave a few more spasms, as if it would help, but then he closed his eyes, folded into Falcon's chest and finally let the living world go.

"God damn it," Falcon hissed. He hugged the body in his arms closer to his chest and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just… I'm sorry."

A half hour later, Spider's body had been taken away. Danny and the others, minus Hawk, Bob and obviously Nano, had all congregated in Steve's office to gather their thoughts. So far, no one had said a word. They all simply sat their staring at the wall, the floor or anything but the others in the room.

"I'm sorry brah," Chin finally said. Falcon jerked his head up as if he wasn't expecting any sympathy from anyone, let alone Five-0.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that f***ed this up so bad I can barely see straight," he replied.

"I'm sorry you lost a man," Chin replied. "A man you clearly felt was innocent."

_God bless Chin-Ho Kelly_, Danny thought. The man was a genius. By saying what he had, Chin had finally moved the volatile situation forward. It was feeling sympathy for the traumatic event that had just occurred but it was also alluding to the idea that Falcon had lied to them about what he knew.

"You told Spider you were sorry. In fact you said you were sorry a few times," Danny jumped in. "And if you thought he had sold out your team and country, you don't seem like the type of guy to hug it out in the end." Falcon turned from glaring at Chin-Ho to glaring at Danny.

"I apologized because Spider has a lot of good behind his career," Falcon spat out. "Things are a damn mess right now and he didn't deserve to die like that. Guilty or not."

"Was he?" Danny quickly jumped in. Falcon frowned at him.

"Was he, what?" he asked.

"Guilty," Danny replied. "Was he guilty? Did he deserve what he got?" Falcon suddenly surged to his feet and for a split second, Danny was sure he was about to get punched in the face. However, just as rapidly and violently as the motion happened, Falcon spun around to face the wall, looking down at the hands that had been covered in blood moments ago.

"Spider was an annoying sh**," the CIA man said quietly. "He questioned when he shouldn't have questioned. He spoke out of turn. He was arrogant and he believed that his opinion, _most_ of the time should have been the only one that mattered." Danny snorted, from his brief interactions, it sounded exactly like the man he'd met.

Once the words were out, Falcon turned and his body language softened considerably;

"But he was a loyal man," he said firmly. His eyes found Danny's and they locked him down.

Steve stared at him like that. Whenever Danny didn't want to say anything or was hard in thought, he'd feel holes being burrowed into his skull. Looking up, Steve would always be right there, never failed. Danny could be on the other side of a football field, feel those eyes, turn in the right direction and there would be Steve. The smug bastard would be staring back at him with a brow raised, a half smirk and the undeniable gaze that told Danny his partner knew exactly what he was thinking and why.

Sometimes Steve seemed to know what was in Danny's head before he had even thought it.

_God damn it Steve, where the hell are you?_

Normally at this point, there was no doubt in Danny's mind, Steve would have been kicking down doors and shooting people in the knee cap to get even the smallest morsel of evidence. Something the SEAL would have done, grinning all the way.

As much as Steve completely disregarded police protocol. As much as the man spit in the face of normal social human interaction; As much as an MRE and canteen was a better meal than a hamburger and coke to the Navy SEAL…

Danny would give anything to have that devil on his shoulder right now. He'd tried to fight it and ignore it, but Five-0 had survived too much, as a family, as Ohana; Steve was part of a big part of that kick ass machine.

"God damn it Steve," Danny harrumphed out. When he realized he'd spoken out loud, Danny winced before he dared to look up. Everyone in the room was looking at him as if, with the recent trauma, they'd all been expecting him to lose his mind and were finally allowing him to have his moment to do so.

The moment passed and Falcon continued;

"Spider's sh**disturbing wasn't to cause trouble, it was to make sure we were all following the rules," he explained. "I'm open to anything, yes, it's part of my job but Spider… Never mind his team, it would take something short of him putting a knife in my throat to make me honestly believe he betrayed his country. What I've learned about him and his past… I think his brother shanghaied his true red, white and blue nature to suit his crooked ways."

To his side, Chin shifted dramatically drawing Danny's attention.

"Sounds like a familiar story," the Hawaiian said. "A good guy's forced to do something he doesn't want to because he's still trying to do the right thing." Danny nodded.

"Funny that's exactly what the bullets said before they ripped through my skin," he replied. He turned to Anders, who'd been oddly silent since the shooting. "Anything to say? You should know all about stabbing people in the throat." Anders face soured now it was his turn to stand in frustration.

"Bite me Tiny Terminator," he snarled. "I seem to remember a certain Detective throwing another officer in the Hudson saying, and I quote, "He dropped the evidence, he's goina swim for it."!"

"He had plenty of time to get that gun out of the car before it sank! It was all we had to convict a serial killer!" Danny spewed. Anders was in his face a second later, grabbing his shirt.

"He was pulling a fifteen year old girl from the trunk!" he spat. "Congrats Mr. High and mighty you've found yourself a nice little insane asylum to feed your delusions!"

In spite of his injuries and fatigue, Danny lunged with his good arm. Thankfully Kono and Marissa jumped forward grabbing him while Chin manhandled Anders back toward the door.

"Enough," Chin barked.

"None of this is helping," Kono barked angrily. Danny took a breath then nodded, she was right and as much as it frustrated him, he looked toward the door where Anders was seconds away from disappearing.

"Anders." The man stopped and turned around working his jaw.

"What?"

"Don't get your panties wadded up okay? Just… we'll forgive each other later over a beer, right now we've got business to take care of," the detective replied. It was a close to an apology as the man was going to get and Anders knew it. With an unnecessary scratch to the head, the CIA man came back into the room and closed the door. He looked at Falcon.

"You found out Spider's name, did you do any research on the others?" Falcon's eyes darkened and he snorted while shaking his head.

"I figured once Pandora's Box was open I might as well indulge… didn't think it meant anything, until now," the man grunted. "We all have our specialties so I never put two and two together. I never suspected Nano… that son of a bitch."

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Nano… Special Agent Yannick Peters has three doctorates," Falcon sighed. "One in Biology, one in computer sciences and the third Anthropology."

"That last one's a little random," Kono asked.

"Not if you want to have access to the CIA's library of human killing diseases and all the studies and records of how they affected and effected the towns, cities and countries involved," came his explanation.

"He also wrote a doctoral thesis entitled, "Bio-nanotechnology; The Worlds Next Step," Marissa suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She'd been sitting quietly in the corner of the room typing away on her laptop while everyone else had been talking.

"How the hell did you know that?" Falcon hissed.

"You're not the only one who's got friends," she smiled. "There's more though," she said quickly changing gears. "I think I have an idea of the time frame we're looking at." _That_ got everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. Marissa pointed to her laptop.

"I've been skimming over this thesis," she said. "From what Anders showed us… I'd bet money that Nano's the guy who created, or who at least had a hand in, the virus the SEALs and McGarrett have been infected with." The rage heated Danny's cheeks as he snapped his head toward Falcon.

"Is the CIA in the habit of employing nut jobs or do you start normal and just go crazy because of all the secrets?" he spat. Falcon folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," he replied. "I just lost a good man Detective Williams. In fact, I just lost _two_ good team mates! You have no idea ho-" The man was cut off however when Hawk entered the room with a dark look on his face.

"Nano's awake," he said in a gruff aggravated voice. He turned his gaze toward Falcon, "Awake and talking and sir… so help me, Bob and I are doing everything we can not to silence him _permanently_ right now."

With a nod of understanding, Falcon's body language quickly turned to that of a man who wanted answers rather than that of a man who was struck with grief and defeat. He stood tall before looking at Danny;

"Let's get some answers," he ground out. Marissa stood as well.

"I need to connect with my office and let them know what's going on," she said. "I can also see if I can get a line on that phone number so we'll at least hear any conversations that happen when and if it's used."

"I like the sound of that," Danny nodded.

"I'll go with you," Anders suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at him, even Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"So far you've fed everyone in this room a bunch of lies," she said. "And that's saying a lot considering Falcon, his team and I are pretty high up on the CIA food chain."

"Your point?" Anders asked. Marissa folded her arms across her chest.

"My point is no one here is willing to trust you and you _still_ haven't told anyone where Jackson Cahill is," she replied. Rolling his eyes, Anders shook his head before replying. When he spoke his eyes seemed to darken.

"Cahill is nobody's problem right now but mine," he replied. "And I can tell you what he's doing. If you really, _really_ want me to; I can tell you exactly what he's doing, where he is and who he's doing it too. Just ask me again, ask one more time." There was something eerily haunting in Anders words. His tone had suddenly become so absolutely hopeless that everyone in the room didn't look so sure anymore.

Anders took a step toward Marissa, now his eyes narrowed dangerously;

"_Ask_," he growled. Danny however, stepped in between them pushing Anders back.

"Just do what you need to do," Danny ordered. He turned to Marissa, "Both of you." Thankfully it was only the slightest of hesitations before both walked out of the room.

Once they were gone, Danny turned to Falcon and realized how defeated the man's stance seemed to be. Both he and Hawk looked like they'd just been forced to swallow a pine cone.

"You don't need to be in that room," the detective said. "Chin and I know what to ask and believe me we are just as pissed off." Falcon worked his jaw then glanced at Hawk who unabashedly raised his nose and stood his ground.

"I go back in there and I can't be responsible for my actions sir," he replied. Falcon, despite the situation, chuckled.

"Let's hope Bob hasn't already acted," he replied. "You help Kono with anything she needs."

"A CDC rep should be here any second, we'll need to brief them," Kono added. Hawk nodded, looking visibly relieved.

"You can kick me out if I lose it but I need to look him in the eye, Williams," Falcon said. "You know I do." Holding the man's gaze, Danny knew Falcon was smarting from the loss of a good man. It was also obvious that Falcon was well aware Danny would equally do anything to save his own "good man" from suffering the same fate as Spider.

Pausing, the detective reminded himself he was an officer of the law first and a pissed off man, second. With that, he nodded toward the door.

"Let's go," was all he said.

Back in his remote jungle location; Steve twitched, twitched again than opened his eyes and blinked. Things were very different from the last few times he'd lost consciousness and woken up. Now things were, for the most part, clear but also hyper focused. Everything around him, though apparent, felt surreal. The dense underbrush of the Hawaiian forest seemed to vibrate with life and it felt as if it was daring him to attack. Because that's what he felt he needed to do; that he needed to attack. Too avenge.

There was a rage in his belly he hadn't even known himself capable of and as he tried to sit up he clenched his jaw hoping the feeling would go away. As terrifying as it was, a part of him was starting to enjoy it. He felt invincible for some reason but more so, unstoppable.

"Mornin' Commander, how'd you sleep?" Steve craned his neck around to glare at the man who'd started this all. Simmons had been right when he'd said Steve was going to get a hell of a lot angrier. Unfortunately, something the former SEAL before him didn't quite anticipate _where_ that rage would go. Steve rattled the cuffs that bound him to the cot he was on instead of replying to the question he'd just been asked.

"Oh, okay, someone's a little grumpy with being tied down, are we?" Simmons laughed. "Well if you promise to be good then I'll un-cuff you. Don't really have a whole lot of options do you Comma-" Steve cut him off and spoke before his brain even processed what he was going to say.

"You un-cuff me and the first thing I do is tear out your throat," he growled simultaneously flinching as Simmons rose to get close to him. Stopping short, Simmons smirked but there was now a bit of confusion in his eyes. Probably due to a lack of understanding as to why Steve wasn't just barking out "yes sirs" and getting on with it.

"Come on Commander, we all do what we have to do to, to enjoy life," the former SEAL explained. "And right now, all _you_ have to do to is follow my ord-"

"I'm not following you anywhere!" Steve snarled like a rabid dog. His shouting at last drawing the attention of the other two former SEALS involved. They quickly appeared from around the truck filled with toxic labeled crates.

"Problem?" Jensen asked. Simmons put out a hand to hold the two men back from a now seething McGarrett. The man wasn't stupid. He knew Steve was more than angry at the moment and he also knew that whatever drug had been introduced was now making the Commander completely unpredictable.

"No problems," Simmons quickly replied. "I just think the Commander's having a little trouble with the side effects." Steve tugged at the cuffs again, ignoring the pain of them biting into his wrists. As each waking moment went by, he was able to focus his anger more and more. Everything was developing into an eerie clarity in his mind. He now had a mission.

"My best friend is dead, my job is gone, you've made me a traitor to my country and now you've juiced me with some rage inducing illness and you want me to follow you? You seriously think I've got anything left to live for now other than revenge? Other than hurting you three in the worst ways possible? Because let me tell you, that's all I've got right now, that's all I need and that is all you are damn well going to get out of me!" Steve barked. "So go ahead! Un-cuff me!" he went on in a Danny Williams worthy rant, "Un-cuff me and we'll see how well that works out for the boars in this forest that will eat whatever's left over!" The three former SEALS all looked at one another, a silent conversation passing between them before Simmons turned back to Steve.

"Well that's rather violent Commander… and too bad. Here I was hoping we could all just get along," he replied.

"Simmons," Marco said quietly looking at his watch, "We've got to get on the road and make that call by noon."

"We've also lost our contact with the Ghost Team," Jensen added. Steve finally stilled suddenly; hearing that sentence made his mind go into hyper drive. He cocked his head to one side and opened his eyes wide. Clearly by the death glare Simmons and Marco gave the man, Jensen clearly wasn't supposed to reveal that little tidbit of information.

"C… Contact?" Steve asked with a deadly calm. Although Steve had never really trusted the CIA counterparts he'd worked with, they'd all seemed relatively on the level. None more so than the men and woman who had the highest security clearances who had the most to lose. So the idea that one of them, one _close _to the people he'd finally found some lasting peace with; made him didn't just upset him. It made him sick.

In his current state, it also made Steve even more so, violently angry and ready to protect and avenge those he loved.

Simmons gave Jensen one last "you'll pay for that later" look before turning back and marching forward and suddenly grabbing Steve by the throat. Renewing his struggles the Commander went to fight off his attacker only to have the other two men grab his arms and legs.

"Are you going to calm down and help us get that cure or are you going to keep up this stupid, futile fight?" Simmons snarled giving the commander's throat a good squeeze.

For his response, Steve simply fought harder clearly expressing his opinion on the matter.

"Fine," Simmons spat as he released Steve's throat. "Hard way it is! Tie him up and lock him in the truck." He ordered the other two men at his side.

"But what about-" Jensen's question was cut short when his face caught the back of Simmons hand.

"Tie him up... and put. Him. In. The GOD DAMN Truck!" he hollered. As Steve fought, he could swear he heard some frustration in the man's voice.

Minutes later, the back doors to the semi-trailer slammed shut leaving Steve alone with crates of god knew what and in almost complete darkness. He listened to the sound of a smaller vehicle pulling away before he allowed himself a deep breath.

He was still angry, angrier than he'd ever been in his life; but at the moment, found himself smiling. What the former SEALS of team 3 hadn't noticed as they struggled to hold the raging Commander down, was that he'd managed to get his hand into Marco's pocket. Thankfully, Marco still held true to his Navy training and in that pocket was a knife.

Steve was free in seconds.

Instead of heading to the doors of the trailer, he started climbing over the crates to the far back. It was there he found the only source of light, a small window that allowed someone in the cab to look in on their cargo. With a rush of adrenaline that revenge was soon going to be his, Steve started kicking. It took considerable effort considering the bullet wound in the leg he was putting most of his weight on, but Steve was determined and soon was pulling himself out to freedom.

At first Steve's idea was to run, get as far away and as fast as he could but then he had another idea. He slowly craned his head around and looked at the truck behind him. All the rage, all the revenge, all the hate that was coursing through him… made him happy now. At that moment he grinned a grin that would have made the devil nervous. Revenge really was a powerful motivator.

The sudden snapping of branches behind him caused Steve to wheel around with his knife raised, ready to fight off any attacker that dared stop him from avenging Danny's death.

However when a familiar face popped out of the trees with a curious eyebrow raised and hands folded across their chest, Steve was momentarily derailed.

"You… there's... no way you're... here… you can't be..." he stuttered.

"Can and am," the intruder replied. "Now what's say we raise a little hell, eh Commander? Because I can see by the look in your eye, this is going nowhere healthy." Far be it from Steve to co-operate with people he really, _really_ disagreed with but at the moment he knew his newcomer could probably help considering. It wasn't an ideal situation but Steve knew he had little choice.

"Get in," he said hobbling toward the cab of the truck. The newcomer laughed before heading to the passenger-side door.

"All you had to do was ask… So where we going Steve?"

It was only after hot-wiring the truck that Steve felt he had the mental capacity to answer the question.

"To make sure Danny's death wasn't for nothing," he replied. Then he looked over at the passenger beside him. A passenger who looked all to willing to do whatever was necessary despite the danger. Without permission, and against his better judgment, a smile crossed Steve's features, "And to make _damn_ sure no one ever forgets _why_."

* * *

**Even after my stupidly long hiatus I still end with somewhat of a cliffhanger... **

**If you're still following this story after my almost three-month absence, thankyou, thankyou and thankyou again. I'm back in the game now and a break like that wont happen ever. (unless I'm called to Jury duty/panel again... SIGH)**** I'm hoping to post the rest of this story quick because it's been so long!**

**Cheers!**

**Oz**


	11. Home Of The Brave

**Whoa! Hey thanks to all the reviewers and those of you who are still following this story! Also thanks to those who have added the story or myself as a favorite or are following either. It means a lot to have people willing to accept stories that get a little complicated.**

**To that end, at the end of this chapter (since it was SO long between Chapter 9 and 10 being posted) there is a summary of important OC characters, their roles and the story line so far. Thanks to Runner043 for the idea, it actually helped myself as a writer as well! READ THIS CHAPTER FIRST PLEASE!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Despite a nasty bump on the head and a small trail of blood running down Nano's neck, the man was smirking proudly when Danny and Falcon walked in; Which made even less sense considering the gun currently jammed into his temple. Apparently Bob really was ready to do something drastic and it appeared the only thing staying his hand was the fact that he'd just been caught.

"You planning on doing something with that buddy?" Falcon asked carefully. Bob, thankfully snapped his hand back and tucked the weapon away.

"Not anymore sir," the man replied.

"Too bad," Nano smirked. "I think it would have been fun to go out at the hand of the ever talented Bob." When Bob's eye twitched Danny knew he was going to have to put a stop to this before even worse things happened.

"Sorry to interrupt your little suicide attempt but now it's time to give us some answers," the detective cut in. "Starting with where McGarrett is."

"Detective Williams, back from the dead," Nano announced. Then he leaned forward as best he could with both hands cuffed behind him. "You know your "death" made the Commander lose his freaking mind. I'm surprised you'd do that to a man you supposedly respect." Danny winced but didn't rise to the bait.

"You've been found out," he said. "You're going to prison, that is non-negotiable, how you spend that time and where is another question." Nano unfortunately didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"You think I can't handle prison?" he chuckled. "You have no idea what I do for a living. Prison would be a vacation right now." This time it was Falcon who stepped forward, arms folded across his chest.

"How about the Prison?" he offered. What exactly that meant Danny had no idea but he was glad it worked. The smirk wavered ever so slightly then dimmed and Nano sat back.

"I killed a man in Hawaii, in one of their State offices. The body will head to their morgue," he replied. "You can't touch me." Falcon looked at Danny who understood they now had something they could work with.

"Correction," Danny smiled. "You killed a CIA agent in a State office. As you recall, federal investigations general trump state ones and as for the body... I know Max our M.E. and a good friend of the Commander would have no problem yielding to the Agency's own medical examiner. In fact, Falcon maybe we should make those arrangements as soon as-"

"You can't do that," Nano hissed. "You put me back in the Agency's hands and they'll torture me and I'm not talking tickle me with feathers. I'm talking turn me into Jackson Cahill, level torture." For the first time since they'd entered the room, Danny hesitated and actually thought about what releasing Nano to the CIA would mean. So far, they didn't exactly have the best track record of dealing with things appropriately. He looked at Falcon whose eyes were cold and narrowed, Danny had no doubt Nano would be tortured once he got to wherever this "Prison" was.

"Yeah exactly," Nano said as if reading Danny's thoughts. "These two aren't going to kill me Detective, they're going to rip me apart. As a man of the law you are duty bound to protect me." Both Bob and Falcon stood taller as Danny worked his jaw and dropped his head with a sigh.

"I will pull rank on this Williams," Falcon hissed. Danny shook his head and looked at the man.

"No he's right, I can't in good conscience, let a man go and be tortured," he replied with a heavy sigh. "This is the United States of America." Nano's smug grin returned while Falcon, wide-eyed stepped up to Williams.

"Listen to me you-"

"And in this beautiful country," Danny said as he waved his good arm dramatically before turning to face Nano again, "All individuals are innocent until proven guilty and right now, all we have is a familial connection between Sgt Mathers of Strawberry Fields and Spider..." Nano's eyes went wide and his smile was a distant memory as Danny went on. "...As such, I'd like to thank you agent for your service and for protecting yourself against a potential terrorist threat. Until our investigation is concluded, I'll release you back to your regular duties with the agency. Sound good?"

Falcon's face that had been red with rage moments ago suddenly developed a smug grin. Bob just folded his arms across his chest and shook his head with a chuckle. Nano's face paled and pinched in anger.

"I overestimated your compassion," he snarled.

"No, you underestimated just how much respect men like McGarrett and Spider have gathered from the people around them," Danny replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Falcon gave a small nod in confirmation. "So... tell us what you know or you walk out the door right now." Nano worked his jaw, tested his cuffs and looked like he was mulling something over.

"No?" Falcon asked. "Okay... detective your keys please we need to get back on the r-"

"Wait," Nano hissed. This time when he looked up, his eyes were filled with a crazed look. "You said United States of America like it's a good thing," he spat. "This country went to hell long before I did anything to threaten its security. Now it's time to show you and them exactly what happens when you live beyond your means for too long."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. Nano strained a bit in his cuffs before shaking his head.

"I'm talking about a generation of people who have no idea of their own mortality," he replied. "Storming around in other countries demanding their respect when the only reason we're there is to benefit our own selfish needs. My country sent me to war and all I got was this stupid uniform. So I decided enough was enough, I spent years working on the necessary elements and research, the loop holes in this country and other countries laws and I created a super bio-weapon. And the great thing was, it was all at the request of your beloved U.S. of A!"

"So you now you're turning it on us to what? Teach us a lesson?" Danny asked incredulously. Nano laughed.

"Sgt Mathers was just as big an idiot as Spider was," he replied. "There were unexpected side effects to my virus I hadn't anticipated but eventually realized it was a blessing in disguise. You see, while the virus killed some quite horribly, I might add, it adapted to some of the stronger immune systems. Test subjects would survive the initial incubation period only to become, for lack of better words... super soldiers with nothing to lose. It broke down their nervous system to a point that they could only focus on their anger, the medulla of the brain increased five times its size. Now the first few had to be put down as even with a soldier's discipline they couldn't be controlled. Then SEAL team three stumbled right into my path and after some tweaking of the virus, they became literally perfect carriers. Ripe to disperse the virus with the simpliest of papercuts."

"I'm confused," Falcon sighed. "You created a bio-weapon, only to create super soldiers? Where is this going? What's the point?" Nano rolled his eyes. Danny had seen it before when incredibly smart, arrogant people didn't want to waste the breath on explaining their plans to morons. At the same time, they wanted the world to know about their incredible genius. Or evil genius, in this case.

Nano seemed to ignore the question for the moment.

"It only took a little bit of manipulation to get Sgt Mathers involved," he carried on. "He was a drug addict and up to his eyeballs in debt both with military and CIA contacts, Strawberry Fields had been pitched to the higher ups from the SEALS as a "drug bust" operation. When really, I needed to move my product before the Agency found out I'd extended my research beyond what they'd approved me for. Then some idiot decided adding a second SEAL team to the operation would be a good idea and by idiot, I mean Spider."

"You were screwing around with his brother," Falcon said. Nano shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe it or not it was a fact I only discovered after Spider appeared as the CIA contact for Strawberry," he replied. "He found out his brother was involved in more than drugs. Mathers was in the process of helping me and the SEALs transport the eight crates of the virus from in country to U.S. soil. Strawberry Fields real purpose was so I could label the crates as CIA property and get them here without any yellow flags."

"Eight crates..." Bob snorted angrily, "How much do you really need to infect someone?" Laughing again, Nano shook his head.

"Each crate only has six vials of the virus, you could say it really needs to be handled with care," he replied. "Spider brought in the second SEAL team to try to route out who was controlling his brother."

"The phone number Steve had, who or what does it lead too?" Danny asked. Nano's face blanched for a second.

"What phone number?"

"Mathers gave Steve a phone number, the SEALs seemed pretty determined to get it back," Danny replied. Nano's right eye twitched and he looked to one side.

"That son of a bitch," he snarled. "That god damn son of a bitch." Danny glanced at Falcon who shrugged, clearly he had no idea what was going on either.

"M'sorry did I miss something?" Danny asked.

"The SEALs are holding the virus hostage," Nano spat. "They shut off communication with me a few days ago and I was trying to find out why... now I know."

"Care to share with the class?" Bob demanded. Nano looked up at him then oddly back to Danny.

"I just wanted to destroy the American Military," he replied. "This country needed to be taught a lesson in warfare and the fact that mother nature will always win. The goal was to infect as many soldiers as possible before I was caught and make _damn sure_ this country knows I did it with _their_ blessing."

"What got in the way?" Danny asked.

"Two things; Spider managed to get his hands on my virus and with friends in the right places created an antidote. I had to hold off on my plans until I knew where that antidote was and destroy it," Nano said. "It would all be pointless, if I didn't."

"And the second?" Falcon questioned.

"I got the wrong Navy SEAL involved," Nano replied. "I figured Chris Simmons to be a man who just wanted to make a quick buck as his history dictated. Turns out he is also extremely power-hungry _and_ out for a quick buck. I suspected he had some sideways deal going with Mathers but nothing every came of it... until now. I'm guessing that number goes to whoever's holding the cure which puts Simmons and me in the same boat. We can't do anything with the virus until the cure is out of the way."

"Or this Simmons guy wants it to sell both to the highest bidder... hostile nations that wont just take out our military but our entire country with your super bio-weapon," Falcon hissed. "Do you have any idea the carnage you might have brought on?" Nano just rolled his eyes, clearly he didn't really care about that detail.

"Isn't it possible they SEALs are after the cure to be, I dunno..._ cured_?" Danny asked. Nano looked at him and shrugged again.

"Maybe, that's why they got themselves some insurance," he replied. "Access to the cure and a perfect vessel to carry the virus."

"Commander McGarrett," Falcon concluded.

"Bingo," Nano nodded. Then he sat back and folded one leg over the other getting comfortable. "So, gentlemen... I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours?"

"First off you're in no position to ask anything scumbag," Falcon snarled. "And second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Anders O'Reilly and Jackson Cahill," Nano replied. A dark feeling enveloped Danny's gut at the mention of those two names.

"What about them?"

"Didn't you think how convenient it was they showed up before all of this went down and fed you lie after lie about why they needed Five-0 involved in a CIA/NCIS operation? Or that they've curiously helped everyone just enough so we'd think they weren't a threat at the moment?" Nano asked. "Anders being a man who has more contacts on this Earth than G*d and with knowledge of what everyone is doing and why?"

"Why don't you enlighten us?" Falcon hissed.

"You see, Falc, you aren't the only one who can do his homework. I found out some nice juicy information that the formerly dead Agent O'Reilly stopped being CIA the moment the order to kill him was issued. He's not working for us anymore no matter what he's says and he hasn't batted an eyelash when it comes to spending money since he resurfaced." Falcon and Bob stiffened causing Danny to glance at them warily.

"So who's he working for and what's he been paid to do?" the detective asked.

"While I can't answer the first question, I can the second… Excellent, _intelligent_ marksmen like Anders are only hired for one reason Detective," Nano replied. Then paused as if to add dramatic effect. "An assassination plot."

"On who?" Falcon asked with a very dark tone. Nano's grin widened.

"And that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" he chuckled. "But considering the man we know Falcon… don't you think we should all be a bit... hell _a lot_ concerned?" The look that passed between Bob and the Ghost team leader was a clear message that, yes, they were _very_ concerned.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Danny gave the handcuffed man one more look before going to answer the door.

Chin stood on the other side, his normally stoic face creased with a giant frown.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Phone call brah," Chin said. Matching his friends frown, Danny failed to see why that was such an event that the man had to interrupt their interrogation.

"Can it wait?" Chin shook his head and glanced at Falcon who raised a curious brow.

"It came from the number we found at Steve's… guy says he'll only talk to you." Nothing more needed to be said, Danny moved as fast as his broken body would allow and ducked into his office, pulling the phone of the hook and answering the line.

"This is Detective Williams, who am I speaking too?" he demanded.

"I know who you are Detective and I'm willing to help you get your Commander back. I'll meet with you and you alone. Come to 651 Aukaua rd at five o'clock. When I'm sure you're alone I'll text you with the location of our meeting place. Do not be late. Do not try to have recording equipment on your person and do not attempt to have surveillance on you. Any of those rules get broken, you will not receive a text and this number will officially become completely useless to you and all the others attempting to use or track it… Am I understood?"

"And how am I supposed to trust the voice at the other end of a number that's caused so much grief already?" Danny asked trying not to let his concern accent his voice. There was a pause before the response came back.

"Because you and I believe in the same thing detective."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Commander Steven J. McGarrett," the voice replied then with a click the line went dead. For several seconds Danny just stared at the phone before finally looking up to Chin standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" the Hawaiian asked. Danny looked at his phone one last time.

"Think I've got a date," he replied. "Just hope it's not with the devil." Chin raised an eyebrow silently asking for an explanation but Danny just shook his head. He still needed to process things. "Did we get anything from that USB key, Spider gave Falcon?" he asked.

"Encrypted," Chin replied. "Kono's doing her best but it'll help a lot more when Lieutenant Cross gets back from her check in." Danny nodded, then gave a snort;

"Least we don't need her to find out who the number leads to anymore," he grunted. Then as a wave of dizziness passed over him the detective clutched the edge of his desk and closed his eyes. A moment later, Chin was at his side, a hand on his good shoulder and another on his elbow.

"Danny..." the Hawaiian detective began.

"Don't," Danny said shaking his head and shaking off the fatigue. He looked his teammate in the eye; "Steve wouldn't rest until any of us were safe, we're damn sure not going to rest until he is." Chin gave one of his patented, "I know better than you," looks before replying;

"I know Danny but you've got to think about Grace too." That one beautiful name washed away any remnants of doubt in the detective's mind as he brushed off Chin and stood tall.

"I do every day," he informed. "And I want to make sure that when I go home at night, I'm being honest with myself when I look her in the eye and say "Daddy did his best, sweetheart"." After a moment of looking Danny in the eye, Chin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What next?" he asked with a sigh.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuh... he he he. Who's on the other end of that mysterious number? And what the hell are Anders and Cahill _DOING!?_ I know this chap was a bit wordy but I needed to get it out of the way so I can focus on more action!**

**Stay tuned, next chapter up soon. This one came up pretty quick didn't it?**

**Again thanks Runner043 for the summary idea. Here it is folks!**

**The Characters and what they've been up to so far:**

**Lieutenant Marissa Cross NCIS: was undercover with the T.P.H. home-grown terror cell being used by the former members of SEAL team 3 and lead to believe Anders and Jackson are CIA trying to help out bring down the cell. She is a wiz with computers.**

**SEAL Team 3: Marco and Jensen lead by Master Sergeant Chris Simmons: Were part of operation Strawberry Field with Steve and his SEAL team. Had Steve kidnapped and are in possession of Super bio-weapon created by the CIA. Very bad dudes, reason for hoarding the bio-weapon; unclear to the others at this point.**

**CIA Ghost Team:**

**Falcon: team leader. Believed he'd killed Anders O'Reilly however Anders survived and helped Jackson Cahill escape.**

**Nano: Evil genius, mwa ha ha! Created the super bio-weapon and is pissed off at the American Military for being holier then thou when they allow atrocities to happen primarily to their own men and women.**

**Spider: Now deceased, was brother to Army Sgt Mathers who was reportedly killed by Steve during Strawberry Fields. With help, he created a cure for the super bio-weapon and hid it from Nano and SEAL team 3. **

**Hawk: not much revealed about character.**

**Bob: Little known about the character… save he doesn't like his call sign. lol.**

**CIA Spooks/informants: **

**Anders O'Reilly: Formerly CIA/ Danny's sort of friend from New Jersey. It is unclear in the story so far who he works for now or what his true motives are. He's made a point of telling Danny that he's "A good man".**

**Jackson Cahill: Has a thing for torturing a certain Jersey Detective though it's now believed he has been "rehabilitated" by Anders and is simply doing his job. **_**His**_** true motives are also unclear to the story right now however we know he has more of a memory of past events then is let on.**

**Plot so far: Steve's been infected with the virus and is drugged out of his mind at the moment and fueled by rage. He shot Danny twice in the shoulder. Danny's death was faked so Steve could get an "in" with the Former SEALs of team three. Steve believes he has nothing left to live for and his whereabouts are currently unknown to everyone. We do know Steve's got someone along for the ride but at present that person's identity has not been revealed. **

**At this point, Anders O'Reilly and Jackson Cahill have helped everyone and also lied to everyone on various occasions. What… **_**are**_** they up to?**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy the rest! Reviews are great, I love feedback!**

**Oz**


	12. Men On A Mission

**We're getting there folks! Here's the next chapter and thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing/following/favorite thus far!**

**I'm terribly afraid there's going to be considerable whumpage in the chapters to follow so... enjoy the fun crazy while it lasts!**

**On with the show...**

* * *

Steve McGarrett was determined. He was a man on a mission that couldn't have been more important than if God himself had knocked on the door and ordered the SEAL to get it done. As soon as he'd put the truck into gear and started bouncing along the rarely used Hawaiian back roads; he heard his dead partner's voice in his head. He could hear Danny ranting at him to slow down and continuously remind him he was driving with lethal weapons bouncing around in the back.

The crates were secure, Steve was sure of that, but he still knew Danny would be going on like a lunatic if he saw what was going on.

If he knew what Steve was planning to do.

In a way, that made Steve feel a little bit less lost about the situation. Sure everything was still bathed in a haze of red-hot anger but way in the back of his mind, he knew Danny would at least appreciate Steve was going to go out doing a good thing.

A chuckle from beside him drew Steve briefly from his thoughts as he glanced at the man sitting next to him. His passenger had been silent for the most part but he hadn't stopped grinning.

"Something funny Cahill?" Steve growled. Jackson Cahill simple raised his hands and dropped them to his lap again, giving another chuckle.

"I just think it's funny seeing you completely lose your mind," he replied. "Here we are, the crazy leading the even crazier, on a mission to cause as much destruction as possible." Steve frowned for the millionth time in the past half hour since they'd been on the road searching for a more major route. However this time, his frown was for an entirely different reason. It was because of the tone in his passenger's voice. It sounded very... certain.

"Tell me again how you found me and what you're doing here?" Steve demanded. Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"A friend of a friend sent me out here to get you," the man replied cryptically. "But looks like you have everything under complete psychotic control."

"I'm not crazy," Steve snapped. For some reason he felt the need to clarify that point. However it simply drew more laughter from his passenger.

"No, no, not crazy at all," Jackson smirked. "A man who can turn his kill switch on and off to save his partner from Mercenaries could never have the capacity to go plumb nuts." Steve started to protest his sanity's innocence again but he ran the words through his head one more time.

Very carefully, he slowed the truck to a stop and turned to face Cahill. The man's eyes were alight with recognition and amusement at the game he'd been playing for the past while. Clearly the unspoken question had been obvious.

"To answer your question, I remember lots of things, not everything but enough," Jackson replied. "And after months of surviving unimaginable torture... something very beautiful broke right down the middle."

"And you escaped to... what? Take revenge on Danny? On the CIA? On Five-0?" Steve asked. Jackson looked out his window at the forest beyond and then back to Steve.

"First off, I didn't escape, I was busted out," he replied. "And I'm not out for revenge on anyone Commander, I'm just a simple man who's been hired to do a simple job."

"And I'm sure this is where you reveal your diabolical plot to me, right?"

"God no!" Jackson barked out. "That would ruin everything. No, now I'm here for _you_ Commander McGarrett. How can I help your apparent suicide mission?" Steve wiped the sweat that had started to bead up on his brow before turning back to the steering wheel and pulling the truck back on the road.

"We need to get somewhere more public," he muttered. "We have to get out of this damn forest."

"I'm sorry... you want to take this harbinger of death truck somewhere where there's more people?" Cahill asked incredulously. "What good is that going to do?" Steve took a breath and tried to steady his nerves which was becoming increasingly more difficult to do recently. The wound on his leg combined with whatever was flowing through his veins was making it hard to focus on anything but his mission. He didn't really feel like explaining himself at the moment but saying the plan out loud might help him focus on that at least.

His country had let him down enough times. He'd been betrayed by one too many fellow soldiers whom he once believed in. In turn, he'd finally snapped and let down the few people in the world he still cared about. There was only one way this was going to end.

Only one way it could end.

"It'll draw out HPD," Steve replied. "It'll get Chin, Kono and the military's attention."

"They'll put a bullet in both of us before you even stop the truck," Jackson replied. Steve nodded without hesitation.

"You'll be in the back," he replied. "They'll find evidence of the other SEALs all over this truck and finally call them out. You'll be there to tell them my side of things. I'm pissed off and I am guilty of murder but... but I don't want the world thinking I was as big a scum bag as so many others involved in this _are_." For several long moments, Jackson said nothing. The silence eventually became too much even for a hyper focused Steve and he glanced at his passenger.

Jackson was just staring at him. His eyes widened slightly and the smile long gone from his face. Steve glanced between him and the bumpy road a few more times before he growled;

"What? Cahill, what?!"

"That's... that's actually your plan?" Jackson asked incredulously. "You're actually planning a suicide run?"

"I thought you figured that already," Steve sighed trying to fight the growing migraine pulsing in his skull.

"Yeah but I didn't think the great Steve McGarrett would actually so easily give up like that," Jackson shrugged. "I thought you were more of a fighter, Commander."

"People need to be punished," Steve replied instantly. "And my death will make that happen a hell of a lot quicker."

"And maybe you think this is how you punish yourself for your own actions," Jackson added. Now Steve's anger was starting to grow into confusion.

"Since when do you care about anything besides causing mayhem and pain?" he asked. "You know what? Never mind. Thanks Dr. Phil but I'll pass on the psychoanalysis."

"Accent on the psycho," Jackson muttered in a sing-song voice. But he grew serious again and pointed out the windshield. "And you need to take the next left."

"What?" Steve huffed in annoyance.

"The next left. You wanted to get onto main roads, yes?" Jackson asked. Steve simply glanced at the man... then took a bumpy hard left. In his state, the forests that were once his friend seemed as foreign as his lack of sense of direction.

They drove for a bit longer in silence and Steve finally felt like they were making progress as the truck was clearly heading down. Down toward more public areas by the Oceanside. Just when he'd gotten used to the silence, Jackson cleared his throat making Steve's ire rise just that much more.

"Say what you're going to say," he spat.

"Are you really planning on suicide by cop?"

"You're still stuck on that?" Steve asked with a sigh. "Don't worry I'm not asking you to go with me."

"Oh and I'd never offer," Jackson said just as quickly. "But I think my plan might be a little better for your health."

"I'm not changing my mind about this," Steve shrugged wiping the sweat from his forehead once again.

"Detective Williams is still alive," Jackson said suddenly. "They faked his death so you would have an in with the other former SEALs." Steve flinched, a small flicker of emotion that rose was quickly squashed by all the other negative ones he had going on. He pressed on the gas and the truck sped up a little. This seemed to confuse his passenger.

"Did you hear what I said? Your partner is still-"

"Doesn't change anything," Steve replied taking a breath and finally feeling some resolution. "You've got 'til we hit the main high way to tell me your plan... then you go in the back of the truck. Good luck."

"Yeah, _Jesus_ I'm going to need it, huh?" Jackson laughed. Then he sat back into his seat and happily tucked his hands behind his head. "This is going to be_ fun_," he added.

Danny looked at his phone and at exactly five p.m. it chimed indicating he had a new message. Everyone back at headquarters had been up in arms when he told them he was going to the meet and he was doing it alone. Chin and Kono had nearly strapped him to his chair while the remaining CIA men looked ready to knock him out "for his own good" Falcon had growled. After threatening to overdose himself on painkillers if he was left to rought in his office, Danny convinced them they had little to no options at the moment. The Jersey Detective was determined. He was determined to help his partner and more so was he determined to bring this whole confusing web of secrecy to an end.

Unable to drive, he'd taken a Taxi to the meeting spot, a cannery no longer in use, and walked inside the main building.

Checking his message Danny saw two simple words; "**Out back**." Confused, Danny bit his bottom lip then slowly, gun at the ready, made his way toward the back exit. The man on the phone hadn't said anything about coming unarmed.

As soon as he'd opened the exit and put one foot out the door a black Sedan with tinted windows pulled up and stretched to a halt. The drivers side window opened just enough for a low voice to growl; "Get in the back." For the first time since he'd gone on this sojourn did Danny suddenly realize just how much danger he had put himself in and just how unable he was to defend himself.

**_Momma always said not to take rides from strangers_**, Danny mused to himself. However at this point, the detective also knew it was to late for second guessing. Glancing back at the only location his rescue party knew, Danny moved to the open door and climbed in. When the stars of pain, caused by the effort of climbing in and out of any vehicle had cleared, Danny looked up at the two men he now sat behind.

As soon as he'd gotten into the car it had started moving, to god only knew where. And try as he might, Danny just couldn't quite see either man's face, though there was something oddly familiar about the driver.

"So what? You take me out to the jungle now and shoot me?" Danny asked.

"If we wanted to shoot you Danny, we'd have done it the second you climbed out of that cab." Danny's heart stopped in his chest and his eyes grew wide. Finally he realized where he recognized the back of that head from.

"Joe!?" he exclaimed. The detective hissed however when he'd gone to flail his bad arm only to once again be reminded there were still bullet holes in him. "Ah! Damn it!" Danny yelled through the pain. "What the hell Joe!?"

From the very first time Danny had met Joe White he'd known there were secrets about the man he'd never, ever know. He just never expected one of those secrets to be as big as what they were facing right now.

"I'd take it easy Danny," Joe said as he drove along. "Way I heard it you've got some pretty nasty injuries."

"Take it easy? Take it easy!? I'll take it easy when you and creepy phone voice guy here tells me what the hell is going on!" Danny yelled. "And where are you taking me?"

"You want Commander McGarrett back don't you?" said the man next to Joe. "That's where we're going."

"Oh, okay, thank you so very much," Danny snarled sarcastically. "And you would be _who_, again?" The man in the front passenger seat finally turned around to face the back. He was fairly well dressed like any normal business man but his eyes were a very cold, soulless, gray. They were the eyes of a man who knew only business and had no need for anything else... like compassion. Something that made his offer to help even that much more curious.

"I'm returning a favour," he snarled. "That's all you need to know and that's all you're going to get, understand?" Danny's eyes went wide, he opened his mouth to protest but one quick hard stare through the rear-view mirror from Joe and he reined it in.

"Fine," Danny sighed. "So what's going on Joe?" he asked with a much calmer tone.

"Steve got involved in something the CIA had no right involving him in, _then_ or_ now_," Joe explained. Grey eyes next to him scowled before looking out his window without a single word. "Now I'm calling in some long over due favours to help get my man back."

"What's the matter Joe; Retirement not exciting enough for you now you're working for the CIA?" Danny chuckled.

"Needed a hobby," Joe smirked back. "Anyway, when I found out what was going on..."

"How did you find out, by the way?" Danny asked. Joe gave a nod of the head toward their silent passenger.

"When I saw the news report that you were dead and Steve had done it I knew something didn't smell right," he said. "So I went to an old friend for answers and lo and behold, here we are." Danny wasn't sure why using the term "old friend" had left a pit in his gut but for the moment he ignored it. Joe may have a hell of a lot of secrets but Danny knew when it came down to it, the man was loyal to Steve and Five-0.

"And where would that be?" the detective asked.

"Well, Steve's about to commit suicide by cop and Jackson Cahill is riding shot-gun," Joe replied. "All because the CIA Special Operations department can't vet its own people worth a damn." Danny's eyes widened as he sat up in his seat. Steve McGarrett had survived more than his fair share of hell and there was no way, no way he would or could ever even consider the word "suicide". Then again, he had been pumped full of nothing good and still believed he'd killed one of his best friends.

That and the idea that Jackson was his wingman through it all made Danny sick to his stomach.

"So what are we doing to stop it?" he demanded.

"Nothing... _yet_," Joe replied. "There's a few other individuals we need to handle first before we can bring Steve in and get him the help he needs." Resisting the urge to curse at the man, Danny took two solid deep breaths before speaking again.

"So what's our time frame?" he asked. This time, it was Gray Eyes who pulled up his sleeve, looked at his watch and shrugged.

"About two hours," he replied. "You might want to drive faster "_old friend_"."

It was the sudden blinding high beams that nearly caused Steve to drive off the road. He'd seen a vehicle coming toward them but they were still on a dimly lit lesser used road and he'd never expected that vehicle to swerve into the oncoming lane and flip on the high beams. Both vehicles had come to a screeching halt, the tractor-trailer jack-knifing to a stop.

"Uh oh, I think the jig is up," Jackson chuckled from his seat. "I'm guessing the SEALs aren't to happy you took their retirement fund."

"Shut up," Steve snarled. When Chris stepped out the SUV in front of them, a scowl on his face and his rifle ready, Steve saw red. He had a mission to complete and that idiot wasn't going to stand in his way. "I need a weapon," he growled. He looked at Cahill who blinked back innocently.

"What makes you think _I've_ got one?" he asked. By now, Steve was shaking, he needed to hurt someone, he needed to do some damage and as much as he wanted to do it to the man sitting next to him; that wouldn't help the mission.

"You aren't stupid enough to get into a truck with me when you know damn well what my state of mind is," Steve growled. "Give me a weapon or go out there and stop them." Jackson sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as if this was all just a big nuisance. However, he reached down to his ankle and sat up again with a Glock in his hands. "That's it?" Steve asked.

"Don't get greedy Commander," Jackson replied.

"Get out of the truck McGarrett!" Simmons barked from the road in front of them. "That's an **order** soldier! Get. Out!" Steve's face twitched, orders were damn hard to ignore, even more when it was the only thing that made sense at the moment. His fingers twitched and started reaching for the door handle even though his mind was screaming at him not to obey.

"Steve," Jackson said with an odd clarity. "Don't forget this." Rather gently, the man put his gun into Steve's hand pressing it into his palm. "You've already got a mission remember? _We've_ already got a mission and _orders_ from people a lot higher up than those three morons out there." Steve glanced from the men outside then back to his passenger. He could feel his body shaking, ever more so evident with a gun in his hand.

"Orders," he said simply. Not as a question, not as a statement, just a simple repeat of the one word that made sense at the moment.

"That's right," Jackson said nodding his head. "Your _orders_ are to complete the mission." Steve's eyes narrowed, the shaking suddenly stopped, he clutched his weapon, checked it and stepped out of the truck.

**_As ordered_**; he thought with a wicked grin snarling his features.

* * *

**So... there that is... yeah, this'll be coming to an end with a few more chapters. I've had fun with it even though it was severely delayed by RL... GRRR.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter... and bat sh** crazy Steve. Did I mention I've now put a gun in his hands and there's no one to stop him from doing something stupid? Lol**

**Next up chapter, Danny and Steve F.I.N.A.L.L.Y. reunite! Happy times! **

**Or is it? Dun duuuuuuuh...**

**Cheers,**

**Oz**


	13. The End is Nigh

**A/N: Oh man am I sorry for how long it took my writer's block and real life to leave me the heck alone so I could pump this out! If you're still following and reading this story, thanks so much for all the amazing reviews I have received.**

**On with the show! **

* * *

If someone were to look into Steve's mind in his current state, he was convinced they would simply see a wash of colors. Colored images that would change and twist as his mind forced itself to concentrate on one task or another. At the moment, nothing made sense and everything all at once. Looking down at his hands, Steve was stunned to find them slick with blood.

Had he lost consciousness at some point? For the life of him he couldn't remember anything past getting out of the truck.

The truck...

Steve looked to his right where Cahill was whistling calmly as he was now driving the big rig.

"Whuu..." Steve was startled and a little scared when his voice came out in a slur. He cleared his throat drawing a sadistic smile from Cahill before he tried again. "What happened?"

This time Cahill laughed.

"When your adrenal glands start pumping out 100 times what they're used to, your body eventually shuts down," he replied. Glancing at Steve then back out the front windshield he added, "You, my friend, jacked it up to a thousand and didn't even bat an eyelash." Steve closed his eyes trying to ignore the sticky feeling of drying blood on his hands. He tried desperately to remember what had happened after he'd climbed out of the truck but other than the colors swirling in his mind, he had nothing.

Popping his eyes open again, Steve glared as much as his tired body would allow and asked again;

"What. Happened?"

"SEAL Team 3 happened, but don't worry... you gave as good as you got," Cahill replied. A wave of nausea hit Steve and he had to put his head on the dash to keep from throwing up.

"I'm covered in blood," he said.

"Yup, some of it theirs, some of it yours... by the end of it I wasn't really sure. You're a hell of a fighter Commander," Cahill explained. Steve rolled his head so he could look at the man and frowned.

"I had a gun." Again, Jackson barked out a laugh.

"Yeah... yeah you did," he grinned.

"Where were you during all this?" Steve snarled.

"Keeping the engine warm," Cahill replied as if that should have been obvious. "We've got somewhere we need to be, remember?" Closing his eyes, Steve tried to will away the throbbing in his head.

"I... don't," he said. "I'm not... I'm a little confused... Where... uh... are we going?"

"Well we're going to do a little back tracking first," Cahill explained. "Got out of there so quickly we didn't even realize we accidentally left a man behind." Steve blinked, and then blinked again.

"We need to go forward," he said, because that much he was sure of. "We need to-"

"Pick up your partner," Cahill interrupted with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Eh Commander? Let's go see how detective Williams is holding up shall we?"

* * *

When Danny had been told they were headed into the jungle to find the Navy SEALs that had kidnapped Steve, he was livid at the idea that they were leaving Steve to his suicide run. The way he figured it, Steve was now in possession of the bio-weapon making him the one they needed to focus their attentions on. He'd ranted like crazy for the entire drive up into the jungle until Joe finally turned around and said;

"Danny, we need to get those SEALs first because if we don't there's a very good chance Steve's going to do something he'll regret when he's healthy again." Danny had stilled his ranting as a cold feeling of dread set in.

"Steve's not a cold-blooded killer," he'd replied.

"No," Gray Eyes chuckled from his seat. "But he's not exactly _"Steve_" right now is he?"

So Danny had sat back and stayed quiet. Never mind that all he wanted to do at the moment was climb into bed and sleep for a week; he was genuinely starting to be concerned this was something they wouldn't be able to pull his deceptively sensitive partner back from. Even if they did, what kind of state would the man be in?

All his rambling thoughts went out the window when the vehicle he was in started to slow and faces fell. By now the sun had set and from his backseat Danny could just make out some headlights.

"What do you think?" Grey Eyes asked as Joe stopped the car and killed their own lights.

"Nothing good," Joe replied. Then he turned back to Danny. "You able to fire a weapon right now?" he asked. Danny tried to sit up a bit more not quite realizing he'd slouched over a bit.

"You just worry about McGarrett," he shot back.

"Let's go see the damage gentlemen," Grey Eyes replied. The three men climbed out of their car and weapons raised, approached the vehicle with its head-lights on. Coming around the front of the vehicle, Danny took one look at the scene and nearly lost his lunch.

"G** damn it," Joe muttered. And "Damn it" was right, minus the G** part that was.

Danny wasn't sure which fact disturbed him more. One, that the air around them was saturated in the coppery scent of blood. Two, that almost every surface a flashlight hit was glistening crimson red or; the simple but glaring fact that weren't any bodies.

"Someone tell me what the hell happened here?" Danny asked voicing his own shock. "And where _is_ everyone?"

"This much blood odds are they're either dead or wishing they were," Joe muttered. The pit in Danny's stomach grew from it's already puke inducing intensity. Somewhere out there were bodies, he knew that much. Somewhere out there was his friend and partner. As much as the idea of Steve taking out three men single-handedly made Danny more than nervous and slightly ill; he could only pray that was the outcome.

Because the alternative, the idea that Steve was out there bleeding to death or worse… just didn't quite compute.

"The truck definitely came through here," Grey Eyes said as he crouched over a tire track in the road and shone his light on it. "Not to long ago. My guess is they aren't that far away."

"How did we miss an eighteen wheeler driving passed us? It ain't like we're on a freeway here," Danny scoffed.

"No but there's tonnes of back road routes around here," Joe answered. "In the dense foliage they could have been right next to us and we would still miss them." With a heavy sigh Danny pulled out his cell phone. At this point, things were out of control and the only two people who he trusted to have his back were probably worrying sick at the moment.

Enough was enough, CIA, Black Ops teams, Navy SEALS… they could all go suck a lemon because right now Five-0 needed Five-0.

Nothing else mattered.

"I need to call Chin and Kono, get a crime scene unit out here and to see if they have any leads about where McGarrett is or the now missing, _undoubtedly_ hurt, ex-SEALS are," he said. He was about to dial his coworkers number when suddenly Grey Eyes ripped the phone out of Danny's hands and motioned for both men to be quiet.

Danny snatched back his phone but remained silent. Clearly Grey Eyes had caught something he and Joe hadn't.

"What is it?" Joe whispered. Grey Eyes just pointed to his ear and then farther down the road. A heartbeat later and finally Danny heard what the man had picked up on.

It was the low rumble of a large engine as its gears ground and churned carrying a heavy vehicle over terrain it probably should have avoided. Something big was coming their way and in this remote terrain… there was only one beast it could be.

"Everyone in the car and _lock the doors_," Grey Eyes hissed. Danny never got a chance to protest as he was herded back into their vehicle, seconds before the doors were securely locked.

"Down," he and Joe were once again ordered.

They didn't have to wait long. It was only after a short few minutes of schooling his breathing and getting it under control, that Danny saw the flash of headlights coming in their direction. Amazingly they didn't come from behind but rather from the opposite side of the crime scene.

Being the talkative person he was, Danny opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, only to have Joe place a hand on his good shoulder and give a gentle squeeze. In the back of his mind, Danny knew it was best to stay quiet and see how things played out but the Jersey part of him wanted to start screaming about the insanity of it all.

Fortunately when those headlights morphed into something more tangible, Danny's Jersey mind had the good sense to shut up for the moment.

The large plain truck came bumping and jerking around a hidden corner and pulled to a stop just on the other side of the carnage before them.

The driver side door opened and Jackson Cahill climbed out and stretched as if he'd been on a simple road trip with the kids and needed a pee break.

_Never mind the mass murder you've probably committed,_ Danny thought to himself in disgust.

After a moment of ambling into the bloodied area and looking around, Jackson glanced back to the truck and gave a slight nod. Only then did the passenger side door opened and Steve with an incomprehensible lack of co-ordination, tumbled out.

Since Danny had known Steve McGarrett, the man never had a perfectly cropped hair out-of-place. He was squared away in everything he did almost to a point that Danny, Chin and Kono would get a huge kick out of leaving messes around the office just to see Steve actually twitch with discomfort.

A few months ago, with the cousins help, Danny had reversed everything on his partner's desk and shelves. Everything still looked neat and tidy the way Steve liked it; it was simply that everything on the left was on the right side and vice versa.

Watching Steve enter his office the next day had been one of the highlights of Danny's pranking career. The head of Five-0 had walked through his office door, stood there frozen for a moment before his head twitched left, twitched right, then back and forth four more times. Finally Steve had cautiously started to pick at items in the room like they were diseased before finally, much to Danny and the cousins amusement, the man stiffened his spine and yelped out;

"DANIEL!"

Sure, the trio had spent the better part of their Saturday undoing what had been done with a very twitchy, obsessive compulsive, Navy SEAL standing over their shoulders but it had been completely worth it.

Worth it that no matter how pissed Steve was at what they'd done, there was no denying or trying to hide the gentle smile that appeared when he thought they weren't looking.

_So_ worth it, that before all this mess had started, Danny and the cousins had actually been joking about doing something similar again in the near future.

That found memory in mind; seeing the bloodied, extremely disoriented version of his partner haltingly and timidly move from the truck, was down right disturbing for Danny.

"Keep quiet," Grey Eyes hissed.

Jackson waved at the mess before the two men and grinned a smirk worthy of the devil as he spoke to Steve just far enough that the three hidden men couldn't hear.

However the head of Five-0 had heard the words and it sparked something in McGarrett's eyes forcing them to narrow in on Jackson then widen with rage. Steve jabbed a finger into Jackson's chest, replied with something quite harshly before taking a few steps away clutching his messed up, bloody hair.

Danny's heart stopped as his good friend dropped to his hands and knees, clutching desperately at the soil and became physically ill. Joe, clearly sensing the Jersey detective was ready to leap from the vehicle they were hiding in, clutched his good shoulder a bit tighter.

"Wait, Danny," he whispered.

Finally, after what seemed a millennium of just sitting there, watching his partner puke his guts out on to the forest floor, Steve stood. Wiping his mouth and shaking slightly, McGarrett glanced around the jungle before sucking in a breath and shaking his head.

"Danno…" The man said just loud enough that anyone in the near area would clearly hear. "Danny if you're out there…" Steve only continued after sucking in, a clearly much, needed breath; "Brah, I… I need your help. I, I'm not quite sure…" After a misplaced, empty laugh the man finally finished, "This isn't me Danny… I don't know who I am right now."

Without even considering his own pain, his own fatigue, his own hesitations, Danny shoved Joe's warning hand away from him and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door before either of it's two other occupants could follow or even say anything before raising his hands.

"I'm right here Steve," Danny responded. Both Steve and Jackson snapped their heads toward him as he slowly approached the middle ground between their two vehicles. Despite the wicked grin growing on Jackson's face, Danny ignored it focusing on his ailing, confused partner. "I'm right here McGarrett. What's say we get you checked out by some nice doctors okay?" he asked. "They might not do anything for your crazy military head of yours but the rest I'm sure they can fix. _We_ can fix," Danny added.

Steve's face almost looked relieved.

_Almost_.

Something was definitely missing.

"Danny I…" Stumbling over his words, Steve ran a hand through his hair again as his lips trembled. "I need help Danny, I need… I need… I _need_ you to get in the truck."

Of all the things Danny had expected as a request, _that_ had not been one of them. He'd expected the stone cold, unshakable head of Five-0 to ask for a high power assault rifle. He'd expected a request for a sharp object that could filet a human being with minimal effort or hell; Danny had expected Steve to give him some sort of Superman code via telepathy that would let the detective know exactly what the plan was for getting out of this crappy situation.

But no. The Commander had asked for him to simply "get in the truck" and that was something Danny, in his injured state, needed a few minutes to understand.

Jackson however, clearly loved the emotional interplay. The smile never leaving his face.

"You heard the man, Detective," he growled. Danny narrowed his eyes at the man before he took a daring step closer to Steve.

"Come on McGarrett," Danny tried. "Forget this idiot and whatever he's made you think you have to do. I'm right here. _Right. Here._ You can walk away here and now and I promise you he'll pay for whatever turned around mumbo jumbo he's jammed into that thick skull of yours."

Though his effort was valiant, Danny knew he was doomed the minute he saw his coworker's obvious tells. Even in an altered state, Steve was still the same grenade chucking, swimming with sharks, maniac he always was deep at heart.

Steve twitched a twitch of a trained and loyal Navy SEAL about to do something he really didn't want to do. After the twitch, his eyes dropped to the forest floor. In all the time Danny had known his partner, Steve had _never_ been the first to look away in such a way.

Something was wrong. Much worse than a missing bio-weapon; _Way_ worse than a team of infected psychotic former, possibly dead, Navy SEALs and even more devastating than the fact that Danny was supposed to have tomorrow night with his baby girl and he knew there was no way that was happening now.

"Grace needs here father alive," Danny said without thinking. "Promise me she'll have that and I'll follow you and do whatever I need to, to make you see reason buddy."

Eerily, those exact words seemed to calm Steve, why? Danny would never know. The Commander straightened his body, eased his frantic stance and his eyes developed a sad but obvious acceptance.

That was when the hidden gun was confidently raised.

_That_ was when Danny's eyes grew wide and he realized maybe, just maybe he'd misjudged the situation.

"Daniel," Steve calmly ordered. "You are _going_ to get in that truck and you _WILL_ follow mission protocol."

Opening his mouth to respond, the Jersey detective was instantly silenced when his so-called friend and partner aggressively closed the distance between them and placed the weapon to Danny's head.

"I shot you once and you didn't stay dead," Steve snarled. "This time I _won't_ miss and I _will not _fail my mission. The _mission_ is all that matters now." After a pause and an oddly displaced show of unauthorized emotion, Danny's dear friend begged, "_Please_ Danny, _Please _get in the truck… for Grace. Jesus… do it for Grace."

What more could be said? Danny simply nodded, knowing there were two men who would call in his location the second he was gone, he headed toward the truck.

"Thank you," Steve sighed.

"Yeah," Jackson chortled as the three climbed inside the vehicle. "Thanks Danno!"he laughed again sounding much to pleased with himself. Starting up the truck's engine, Jackson whooped out a holler of excitement while Danny to stunned to move and Steve… well he didn't look like he cared much of anything any more. The man's bloodied body seemed so simply sag toward the window moments before gently closing his eyes.

It was only after several minutes of driving did Danny dare look away from the slumped over SEAL next to the maniac driving the truck.

"I know why you want me here Cahill," the Detective said as calmly as his nerves would allow. "But why are you doing this to McGarrett?" Jackson shrugged as he switched gears to navigate a small incline.

"I've been contracted for twenty-five million dollars to save you and the Commander's life my sweet, sweet detective," Cahill explained salivating excitement. "On top of the twelve million the CIA has apparently been authorized to pay me for doing the exactly same thing! Do you _believe_ that!? And here's the kicker, the lovely Anders O'Reilly believes in you so much he's also dropped another five million for me to leave you alone and keep you and your _boyfriend_ here, safe… Do you understand what that means Danny? Do you understand how much I want to play with you but I can't?"

Danny swallowed hard as he understood what his best chance at survival and last chance at hope was explaining to him.

"It means we're worth about forty-two million dollars," he replied trying to quell the fear in his voice. "One of your biggest single payoffs."

When he said that, Danny had expected an enthusiastic declaration of bravado. Instead, Jackson relaxed his shoulders, laughed gently then looked at Danny and winked.

"But who paid the twenty-five million, Detective, hmm? Who is the biggest player on team "Save Danny Williams and Steve Mcgarrett"?" he asked with excitement.

The answer to that question was something Danny didn't think he really wanted to know. He'd made enemies. He'd made _a lot_ of enemies with _a lot_ of questionable connections. Any one of the rich ones were capable of spending money on him just to make sure he was put in the ground in the most horrible of ways.

God only knew what kind of list Steve had under his storied career.

As if seeing his hesitation and silent fear, Jackson snorted once again and shook his head.

"You think this one is your friend," he replied gesturing to Steve's unconscious form. "But in all honesty, his family debts have dragged you in to something you really have nothing to do with; unless you include being juicy leverage for the biggest terror threat to the United States of glory, glory _sweet_ America."

"Who paid the twenty-five million?" Danny spat out sick of being toyed with. "Who, what or _where_ is the threat? Where is this truck heading other than down town Honolulu in the middle of the night?" he demanded. Jackson changed gears on the truck to transition them expertly on their downward path.

While Danny had been glaring at Jackson, silently demanding an answer, he'd failed to realize Steve had slowly regained some consciousness.

"Wo-Fat," Steve slurred half asleep and leaning unawares into the Jersey detective's watchful arms. "He's m'half-brother Danno… Wo Fat's m'bi'logic'l brother."

To that, Jackson laughed a full on guttural laugh before shaking his head and adding;

"Home grown terror at its best; Bastard son of a CIA agent versus her estranged all American boy blue son! Eh Detective Williams? You know what that means?"

Danny didn't dare answer, he was still stuck on what had just been implied to him, to respond with anything more than a blink of disbelief.

"Brother's in arms," Jackson giggled. "They have all the bloodline, training, knowhow and _finally_ the biological weaponry to make them the _perfect _terror cell. It's all going to burn Danno and I'm going to cash in big time."

"That doesn't make any sense," Danny tried. "Steve would never do anything to harm this country and neither he nor Wo Fat would _ever_ work together on _anything_."

"Oh they will," Jackson replied gleefully. "Hell... they already have."

Danny was denied the opportunity to say more as Jackson's cell phone rang and with one last amused glance the man put it on speaker phone.

"The detective wasn't part of our arrangement," Wo Fat's distinctly cold voice said over the line.

"Nope, but he does make your idea a hell of a lot more interesting... Dont you think?" Jackson asked. His grin got even wider as a long silence followed the comment.

"The plan continues as scheduled," Wo Fat finally replied. "Release the bio-weapon then bring them both to me."

Danny's eyes went wide with horror.

* * *

**So? Any good? Still interesting or have I just completely bored you all to death?**

**Let me know what you think please!**

**Oz**


	14. Frateur Meus

**On goes the saga! **

**Only a bit left now! Hooray! Another story finished! Just have to fine tune the last chapters before posting!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and followers. Also for all the readers who are still with me on this one despite my slooooow posts. Makes me believe I'm capable of writing something people actually enjoy!**

* * *

They had finally reached some populated roads which thankfully didn't have to many people on them as it was to early in the morning for much traffic.

Five minutes ago, Jackson had started whistling a happy tune undoubtedly knowing it was well and truly driving a very worried Danny, completely insane. Next to the detective, Steve had yet to say a word since he revealed his new-found relative. It was eerie really. Steve just sat there, bouncing along, he wasn't quite unconscious but his gaze was so far away that Danny wondered if the man was actually sleeping with his eyes open.

It was a concern in itself that the bio weapon may be moments away from being released but it was an even bigger concern to Danny that his partner, the one man he'd trust to stop the apocalypse, was infected and honestly looking a stones throw from death.

_So do you_, Danny thought bitterly to himself. His pain had gone from tolerable to nausea inducing and all his pills were sitting neatly in the back seat if Joe's car.

Danny was about ready to throttle Jackson when the man pulled a small silver tube out of his pocket and twirled it absently between his fingers.

"Victory cigar?" Danny asked bitterly. Jackson snorted then handed the silver tube to Danny.

"Not quite but I really wish I had one right now," Jackson replied. "Sitting next to you... It makes me happy Danny." Danny held the cigar like tube away from the maniac driving the truck.

"So you _do_ remember what you did to me. All this nice and happy was just an act," he sighed. Not that he was surprised, it in fact made more sense now than it did before. What didn't make sense was what was holding the man back from being just as crazy as he had been in the past. Jackson grinned once again but then shrugged.

"I remember some things," he replied. "But not for lack of trying. Anders did a hell of a job on me, its true. In the end, the sound of that man's voice does honestly terrify me to no end and the idea of disappointing him makes me ill. Do I remember what I did to you? I remember your screaming. I remember wanting nothing more than to destroy your will to live. I remember breaking bones in your body and loving the sound they made... But are you in danger from me now? Not as long as Anders O'Reilly is living and breathing on this earth."

Danny was shocked and more than disturbed at the admonition. It boggled the mind how calm Jackson could be in admitting he was truly a psychopath and liked it.

But then something else the crazy man next to him had said clicked into the Jersey natives brain.

"And if Anders weren't around?" Danny asked. Jackson simply threw back his head and cackled for a good solid thirty seconds.

"You don't want me to really answer that, do you?" He chuckled. Danny looked at the canister in his hands, he really didn't. Instead he decided to focus on a road sign that read; "Honolulu City Center next exit". Next he checked his watch and cringed, it was just coming up on early morning when all the labourers and shop owners, good honest people, would be heading out into the streets.

The glue that held the city together was moments away from being exposed to a god awful bio-weapon.

"Where are you taking this truck?" Danny demanded. "Who or what is Wo Fat's target?"

"You tell me Detective... you're the man holding the bio-weapon," Cahill grinned. Danny suddenly felt his gut bottom out as he looked to the small silver object in his hand. He had offhandedly wondered why it felt a bit warm.

"Why the hell would you give this to me!?" Danny barked suddenly holding the thing like a live grenade. By now several more cars had appeared on the roads around them. Cars filled with people who had no idea they were so close to a horrible fate. "You'll kill the entire island population with this," Danny added a bit more humble.

"Oh relax, we're only releasing a small amount to a controlled location and who knows... some of those infected might turn out like your SEAL friend here," Cahill replied. "Imagine that... a bunch of jacked up Super soldiers running loose on the island."

"What good comes of that?" Danny growled. Suddenly the silver canister was snatched out of his good hand. Surprisingly it wasn't by Cahill but rather Steve. Since the driving started, Steve had looked borderline comatose, now his eyes were sharp and slack face was hard lined and focused.

"Blind obedience to whomever has the biggest stick to swing," Jackson replied. "Right Steve?"

"Mission failure is not an option," Steve growled. "It's not... It's..." Danny had seen the beads of sweat on his partner's forehead, he finally saw that maybe there was an internal war being waged that no one could see. Or perhaps, the lapses of silence that had happened so far were that war getting increasingly harder to ignore.

"Steve," Danny decided to try again. He adjusted himself just so he could face his partner and pretend there wasn't a maniac driving the truck. His partner looked at him with a blank expression. "Tell me the mission and let me help you."

"Ooo... this is interesting... can the loud mouth detective get a response from his stubborn Navy SEAL boss..." Jackson chuckled.

"Shut up Cahill," Danny snarled. He went to turn back to his partner only to jar his injured side and arm in the process. Danny hissed and for a moment, blinded with stars of pain. Amazingly when he opened his eyes, Steve's gaze was focused on Danny's injured arm. The Detective decided to try a new but familiar tactic for the Navy SEAL.

"That's right you gun wielding Neanderthal, this is your fault," he spat. "You shot me, you shot me _twice_ and it hurts like a son of a bitch. Now I, _like you_, should probably be in a hospital right now but I've got it in my thick head that maybe, just maybe if I stick with you we'll both be okay. In fact, I know we will. Why? Because I owe you a punch in the face and the second I can swing again, you're getting the infamous Williams right hook." Steve blinked, swallowed, then blinked again.

"I hurt you," he said quietly.

"Oh for the love of- What is your _mission_ Commander!?" Danny barked. This time Steve flinched and clutched the canister close to his chest.

"Infect members of HPD," he barked out in immediate reply. "They'll show up when they see the plates of this stolen truck. We'll pretend to surrender then release." Danny took a steadying breath and glanced between the grinning driver and his partner.

"And how are you going to get away from that? It's not like they're just going to send one squad car," he asked. "In fact... Chin and Kono will probably be there. Are you going to infect them too?" Wincing again, Steve shook his head.

"I have to infect members of HPD," he said. "The Islands aren't safe, we need more soldiers, we need more people to protect us from-"

"Ourselves?" Danny cut in. "Is that seriously your reasoning for doing this Steve? Is that what the bag of hammers next to me here told you?"

"You really don't want to be inciting me right now Danny," Jackson muttered impetuously.

"And I told you to shut up," Danny spat back before returning his gaze to his partner. "Tell me the rest of the mission," he ordered. Steve snapped to once again.

"Kill until I can return to the truck. Return to the command center with the remaining weapon and wait for further instructions," he replied. Seeing Steve was pretty far gone, Danny then turned back to Jackson.

"He's really just a pawn in whatever it is you and Wo-Fat have going on right now, isn't he?"

"Yup," Jackson replied without a hint of guilt. "Though those Navy SEALs are really to blame, the CIA and Wo-Fat wouldn't have had the "in" they did if it weren't for them." Danny thought back to the carnage site he'd witnessed in the jungle and reminded himself of the lack of bodies.

"What did you do to them?" the detective asked.

"They outgrew their usefulness," Jackson replied. "And they got greedy, more money, more power, give us the antidote or we kill McGarrett and sell the weapon ourselves... yadda yadda yadda. As for what happened to them? Why don't you ask tall, dark and bloody over there."

"I'm asking you," Danny hissed.

Before he could say anymore however, the world around them burst to life with sirens and flashing lights.

"Show time," Jackson grinned. He stepped on the gas and jerked the truck forward at a faster clip.

"They found us to quickly," Steve muttered under his breath. Danny didn't dare speak at the moment, he was too busy worrying about what happened when the truck stopped. "We aren't close enough to down town."

"Nope, but we are close enough to a squad car or two," Jackson smirked. Just then a cruiser pulled up to the driver's side and over its loudspeaker the officer barked out a command.

"Pull the truck over or you will be stopped by force!" Jackson chortled at the idea;

"Uh oh, I think he sounds pissed off."

"Just pull over," Danny snarled. "What's the point on leading them on a chase like this?!"

"Not enough," Steve muttered as his trained eye remained on the cruisers in the passenger side mirror.

"What do you mean not enough? Enough what? Common sense!?" Danny yelped as Jackson took a hard right nearly crushing the cruiser driving beside them.

"Head toward H.P.D," Steve ordered. For a second, the man almost sounded like his normal self, right up until he added, "That will flush out more."

"Aye aye Commander," Jackson said as he sailed around another corner.

Danny's eyes widened in horror as soon enough the three cruisers following them had tripled in number. They were seconds away from the street that lead them straight to HPD front door step when finally, they turned a corner only to find a wall of police vehicles regular and armored. Jackson slowed the truck finally managing to stop about fifty meters from the blockade. Within seconds, several vehicles screeched to a halt behind the truck as well.

"Driver and passengers," said a very familiar voice. "Shut off the engine and dismount the vehicle with your hands in the air." Sure enough, as the sun crested some buildings, Danny saw the beautiful sight of Chin Ho Kelly amongst the plethora of officers.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked calmly as if his heart wasn't hammering away in his chest.

"Deliver the weapon," Steve growled. The man swung his door open so quickly that all the many guns pointed at the vehicle snapped up toward him. Steve leapt from the vehicle, hands raised but still with that silver canister in his hands.

"Now comes the fun part," Jackson smiled. He too dismounted the vehicle albeit with a lot less show than Steve did. Not about to let his partner infect a good portion of HPD, Danny scrambled as fast as he could out of the truck.

He stepped in front of Steve halting the man just in time as it appeared Chin and the other officers were getting ready to advance from the safety of their blockade.

"Stop!" Danny yelled. "Chin get everyone back!"

"What's going on Danny!?" Chin asked. He waved the officers back but stayed his own ground slightly ahead of them.

"Give us a minute," Danny replied. Then he turned to Steve, ignoring Jackson a few feet away. "Steve," he implored. "Whatever you think you have to do here, you don't. Put down the canister and walk away with me okay?" Steve's hardened crazed stare barely wavered.

"The mission needs to be completed," he replied. Danny was desperate at this point, he knew his actions could be dangerous but he put a his good hand on Steve's neck and squeezed.

"You do this and you're going to hurt probably kill a lot of innocent people Steve. People you swore an oath to protect even if it's protecting them from themselves," he tried. "But particularly you swore to protect them from monsters like Wo Fat and like Jackson Cahill."

"I'm standing right here Detective Williams," Jackson pouted.

"Steve," Danny kept trying, giving his partner's neck a tighter squeeze. "Give me the canister and walk away." Steve's left eye started to twitch, then his face started crumbling from its thousand yard stare. A few blinks later and it almost seemed like a new man was now standing in front of the detective.

A broken man.

"Danny what...? What am I doing here?" Steve trembled.

"You're standing down," Danny said with a small smile of relief. He moved his hand from Steve's neck to the canister which effortlessly slipped into Danny's grip. Once the weapon was in hand, Danny took a deep breath and turned toward Chin, waving him forward.

The relief was short-lived and misplaced.

As soon as the swat member's were close enough, Jackson moved. He lunged at Danny throwing both of them to the ground and grabbed the canister. The excruciating pain of hitting the ground on his injured side stunned the detective and threatened to pull him into darkness. All around him there were noises that blurred together.

He heard shouting, he heard gun fire, he swore he heard Steve calling his name but his body had finally decided enough was enough. His last sensation before completely passing out was of someone dragging him away.

* * *

The waking world was punishing and ungrateful, cruelly reminding it's victim that the human body was only meant to be pushed so far. Everything hurt, he couldn't be sure but he would swear even his eyelashes hurt. Slowly but surely the patchy memory of past events flooded into his mind and he came to one conclusion.

He'd let everyone down and possibly killed hundreds.

Steve snapped his eyes open and started to rise only to have a firm hand hold him down. In a panic, he started flailing only to have another hand clutched his other shoulder. Only then did the sound started to flood back into his ears.

"You're okay Steve," Chin said. "Just take it easy or the nice doctors are going to have to put you under again." Steve sought out the man's arm in hopes to ground his scattered mind.

"Chin," he stated as if clarifying a fact. Thankfully the man held onto his arm just as tightly. At last Steve looked up at the man and realized they were in a hospital. After a second of orientation, Steve looked down at himself and saw just how big of a mess he actually was. There were IV's in both arms, monitors attached to every inch of exposed skin that wasn't covered in cuts, scraps, stitches or gauze and a nasal-canula on his face providing him with oxygen. After a brief inventory of his body and assured all important bits were still attached he looked back to Chin who was silently and patiently waiting for the return.

"Welcome back," Chin finally said once Steve's eyes were on him. And it was a welcome back, for the first time in a while, Steve actually felt like he could think clearly. The dancing colours swirling around in his brain had simmered and he was relieved to be back in control.

"What happened?" Steve croaked. Of everything and what little he could remember, that seemed like the best question to ask. Chin finally released his boss's shoulders and sat back in a chair beside the bed.

"Cahill released the bio-weapon," the Hawaiian replied. However the instant Steve's heart monitor started to pick up, Chin quickly continued; "But then Joe and some guy with grey eyes showed up with the antidote. Still don't know where they got it from but no one's complaining."

"They had enough? For everyone?" Steve asked.

"Even you, and you were pretty far gone," Chin nodded. "That and the USB key we got from Spider shed a lot of light on things. Including Wo Fat's possible involvement." Steve winced and this time it wasn't because of the pain, it was because of one of the few memories he had he wished he could forget.

At first he hadn't believed Jackson when the man told him just how his mother knew Wo-Fat. Sure she killed his father... after she'd already had a relationship with him and had a child. Apparently the relationship was actually a CIA operation that went on a little to long. Lo and behold, Steve McGarrett had a younger brother. A younger brother who happened to be one of the dangerous human beings on Earth. A fact he wasn't sure he wanted to share with the rest of his team just yet.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve tried to fight the fog in his mind to find more answers.

"I don't remember what he wanted to do with the bio-weapon," he sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Chin nodded. "We're not in the dark anymore and we were at least able to attain most of the bio-weapon."

"Most?" Steve asked with concern. Chin sighed and shook his head.

"The truck only had seven crates in it," he replied. "It should have had eight." Silently cursing, Steve closed his eyes for a moment before starting again.

"Cahill, what's he saying?" he asked. When Chin's normally stoic face fell every so slightly Steve's concern skyrocketed.

"When the bio-weapon was released it was pretty much anarchy," Chin explained. "The canister released a mist that caught most of the officers right in the face. Then Cahill started shooting up the place."

"G** damn it," Steve hissed. "Anyone seriously hurt?" Thankfully, the Hawaiian shook his head.

"Think Cahill was more of the mind to escape and evade than injure," he replied. "Two guys got winged and a two others took one to the vest but the major concern was the bio-weapon. Fortunately Joe and his friend showed up and with the Ghost teams help we got everyone inoculated right there on the spot. You were worst off. Once the mist released you pretty much lost it. You tried to fight your way back to the truck but you were so weak at that point it was easy to take you down. We stuck you with the cure then got you to the hospital. You've been out for three days, six hours of which were dialysis to clean out what was left of the dead virus. You've come around twice before but this is the first time you're making sense."

Steve had to take in all the information with a heavy-hearted deep breath. So much had happened. So many people he needed to apologize too. He'd be lucky to stay out of prison let alone keep his job which was something that suddenly really didn't matter.

There was one apology that most definitely had was first on his list.

Popping his eyes open Steve nearly threw up with self loathing.

"Danny!" he breathed. "He hates me doesn't he? That's why he's not here isn't it? He doesn't want to speak to me ever again, does he?" This time, Chin's face fell and there was no hiding the look of concern even for him. Instantly Steve knew something was very, very wrong. "Chin, where's Danny?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Your doctor will be here in a minute," Chin said ignoring the question and schooling his features. "She'll check you out and then we can-"

"Chin, please," Steve begged. "I'm going to be apologizing to Danny for the rest of my life which means I need to start now. So where is he?" Chin shook his head, looked down at his hands, pursed his lips and then looked up again.

"Cahill took him," Chin replied. "Last anyone saw Danny was unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. That and we don't know if he or Cahill were exposed to the bio-weapon."

"No... no, no, no!" Steve wailed. "No one was able to stop them!? You had an _army_ with you Chin!"

"Steve calm down, you're still pretty sick," Chin tried. "And that _army_ had just been sprayed in the face with a toxic substance. We all did what we could but the priority was containing the weapon. You know that."

"I don't care!" Steve barked as he tried once again to sit up and get out of bed. He knew he was taking his frustration out on the wrong person and that Chin had no doubt had a harrowing ordeal of his own to deal with but Steve couldn't stop.

The idea that Danny was out there, badly injured, with Jackson and Wo Fat made Steve see red. This was on him and no one would or could tell him otherwise. Grace's dad was in serious trouble and Steve knew he wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye for a very long time.

"It's been three days! We need to find Danny!" Steve yelled in frustration and anger just as the doctor came in.

"That's what everyone is working on Steve," Chin replied. "That's why I'm the only one here. Everyone's working on getting him back. Even NCIS loaned us their agent and resources to help."

"This can_ not_ be happening again!" Steve exclaimed, struggling weakly. Seeing his agitated state the doctor wasted no time pulling out a syringe and approaching one of Steve's IV ports. Steve reacted to the movement like it was a soldier preparing a lethal assault, "Don't you dare put me under doc!" He threatened. "I've got to get my partner back! You put me under and I'll put _you _under!"

"When you're healthy Commander, right now its a wonder you're even conscious," the veteran doctor simply said. Then with genuine compassion added, "You still need rest if you want to help anyone."

A second later, Steve's body relaxed against his will and his eye-lids grew heavy. He blindly reached out for his teammate in the chair next to his bed.

"Chin... Find him... Chin, please f-"

All else faded to black.

* * *

**Danny whump, Steve whump... I can't make up my mind! Ha ha**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Finally able to pull in one weak, but decent breath, he opened his eyes and looked up to face his savior.**

**Wo Fat smiled back and said,**

**"Many believe you have the fortitude to survive, which is simple enough but I... _I_ believe you have undying will to live..."**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand... I'll see you next chapter... I hope!**

**Oz**


	15. Come Hell or High Water

**Chuggin' along with this one! And now I'm on a writing binge which usually means pumping out fifteen hundred words a day... Are they any good? Well for every thousand words I keep I probably delete four thousand so I hope what I finally publish is acceptable for you! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy people are following and liking my stories. I hope to have worked out the kinks and posted the last chapters of this story soon enough! **

**Oz**

* * *

The next day when Steve awoke he almost literally hit the ground running. It was day four of his missing partner and Steve couldn't take it anymore. Danny was out there suffering and he was lying in a hospital bed being told to get some rest and relax.

After all he'd done. After the rampage of nothing good that he'd been on everyone around him was nothing but sympathetic and kind to him. Sympathy he knew he didn't deserve.

So Steve had woken up, swallowed the pain and nausea like a good soldier and was almost ready to pull his plugs when Kono walked in the room. She had taken one look at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Chin and I figured as much," she sighed. Steve was sure he looked like a corpse. His days old facial hair only served to make his pale skin just that much more so. And what skin wasn't pale was red and angry with wounds.

"I have to get him back Kono," Steve said a bit more desperately than he would have liked. "He's my responsibility and he's my best friend. I'd do the same for you or Chin. You saw the hospital photos of what Cahill did to him back in Jersey. Add Wo Fat to that mix and his injuries... Kono I'm not staying in this hospital bed a second- whoa!" In his attempt to plead his case Steve had ignored his screaming body a little too well. He'd gone to take a step off his bed and toward the door when his legs betrayed him and buckled. Kono was there in a shot, amazingly taking almost all of her boss's weight without even a grunt of exertion.

When the stars cleared, Steve found a clip board being held in front of him. When his eyes were finally able to focus he realized it was an AMA form for release. Struck dumb for a moment, the military man looked at his grinning coworker.

"Like I said boss, Chin and I figured as much," she replied. "And although you should still really be in bed we both know its either help you now so we can keep an eye on you or have you run off in the middle of the night and undoubtedly get yourself killed." Steve felt a swell of pride that his team knew him so well. That they trusted him always but also knew the exact moments to point out he couldn't trust himself.

"Good lady," he grinned. To which Kono just rolled her eyes with a smile once again.

After signing the paperwork and a firm dressing down from his doctor for being a "quote, idiot", Steve was loaded into Kono's car and they were on there way.

"That doc sounded just like Danny, don't you think?" Kono joked. Steve laughed as much as his broken body would allow.

"That doc's probably used to having soldiers as patients. We don't do rest and recover very well," he replied. Kono just chuckled and started driving. "So what do we know?" Steve asked getting down to business minutes later.

Just as serious, Kono didn't miss a beat;

"Jackson's a ghost but believe it or not Wo Fat is actually an easier find," she explained. "Apparently according to Spider's USB Wo Fat was brokering a deal with a seller when Strawberry fields blew up."

"So Wo Fat really is just trying to add another notch to his international arms dealer belt? Why go to all the trouble he has? What are we missing?" Steve asked. "Why involve Cahill and me and Danny? What's the end game?"

Kono opened her mouth to reply when her cell phone rang. She answered hitting the speaker button.

"This is Kono."

"Kono it's Chin. Steve you there?"

"Yeah Chin, thanks for the jail break," Steve replied with a smile in Kono's direction. The young officer raised a brow in response but kept her eyes on the road.

"Don't thank me yet," Chin said with a rather ominous tone. "How far out are you?"

"I was going to take Steve home to shower and change, then we'll head to the office," Kono answered. Again Steve found himself appreciating his teams understanding and knowing what his needs were at the moment.

"Head to HQ," Chin ordered. "I have a change of clothes from Steve's and a shave kit. You two need to be here five minutes ago." Steve's smile vanished as he leaned forward.

"Why? What's up Chin? Is it Danny? Do you have something?" He asked hopefully. There was a pause and then the Hawaiian native replied.

"We've got a ransom video," he said with a heavy tone. Steve and Kono snapped their worried gazes toward one another.

"Ransom?" They asked almost simultaneously. There was another pause that meant nothing good.

"They're threatening to torture Danny," Chin replied quietly. "We have to give them the last crate of the bio weapon." Swallowing back his rage, Steve took a very deep breath.

"We don't _have_ the last crate," he snarled.

"According to Jackson, you do Steve," Chin replied. "I'm sorry brah but it looks like were going to need you to remember if you hid it somewhere. I'm also going to need your authorization to get SWAT ready for a potential strike."

"What? Chin... What's happening?" Kono demanded. Ever the calm tone of voice, Chin replied with a simple sentence;

"Jackson Cahill and Wo Fat just declared war on Five-0 and the state of Hawaii."

* * *

HQ had a heavy silence hanging in the air when Kono and Steve finally walked through the doors. It was eerie really as there were several people all gathered around the computer table looking up at the nearby screen.

"What's up?" Steve said breaking everyone from their trance. Chin was first to turn around finally letting Steve see what they'd all been staring at. On the screen was a frozen image of his bruised and bloodied partner lying on a table. "Danny..." Steve hissed.

"This isn't pretty Steve," Chin said bluntly. "But I knew you'd want to see it."

"You were right," Steve replied. He looked at the people in the room gauging their faces. Only then did he realize it was the first time he'd seen Anders and Marissa since they'd beaten the holy hell out of him. Straightening his spine and working his jaw he glared at them, "Kind of surprised you two are still kicking around," he said honestly.

"This is as much our mess as it is yours Commander," Marissa explained. "You've got NCIS behind you and your team with everything we've got."

"Same with us," Falcon the CIA Ghost team leader nodded. He glanced at Bob and Hawk next to him and shrugged with a rueful smirk. "What's left of us anyway," he added.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Steve frowned. He remembered a slight mention of a contact with the CIA team but everything was still pretty much a blur.

"Nano is a traitor and killed Spider who was actually Sgt. Mathers brother," Falcon explained quickly. Steve nearly swallowed his tongue at the revelation. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Anders O'Reilly.

"We're still on a time frame people," he said. "We can tell horror stories later." At that remark Steve growled and jabbed a finger in the man's direction.

"Don't think I'll ever forget that you drugged me and put a loaded weapon in my hands before asking me to point it at my best friend," he spat. "If anything happens to Danny, Jersey won't be far enough for you to run." While Steve could feel the heat of anger rouging his cheeks and the sweat of exertion rolling down his back, Anders barely batted an eyelash.

"Then may I suggest you tell us where you hid the last crate," he replied. Steve frowned, his brow pinched with frustration. He closed his eyes and tried to think back but a lot of the last short while was just a big colorful blur.

"I don't know," he growled angry at himself. Then he punched the wall closest to him, "Damn it, I don't_ know_!"

"Hey its okay," Chin said calmly. "We will figure this out." Steve took little comfort in his teammates words before turning to the screens in front of them.

"Play it," he ordered. Without another word Chin leaned forward and pressed a few buttons. When the video started to play Steve felt sick to his stomach. Danny's ragged breathing sounded like he was breathing through a straw. Once or twice he'd flinch as if the act of breathing was so painful his body was deciding whether it wanted to even keep up the laborious act or not.

"That is the sound of a rather bad lung infection," Wo Fat's unmistakable voice said from somewhere off camera. Though the detective's exposure to the bio weapon was very limited and it has taken a few days to come to fruition; it has done as expected and is currently attacking the weakest parts of his body. He was exposed to Sarin a while ago, correct?"

"Damn it, his lungs," Steve hissed. On screen it wasn't Wo Fat but Jackson who appeared, placing a small kit on the table beside Danny and reached inside. The look in the man's eyes was anything but soothing.

"He's alive for the moment and I will keep him that way until you return to me the last crate of the bio weapon... At which point I'm sure whomever has found you an anti-dote will attempt to cure the detective as well," Wo Fat said as he too appeared on camera moments later. "Until then..." Wo Fat nodded to Jackson who pulled out a thin syringe and without mercy jabbed it into Danny's chest.

"You son of a bitch!" Steve barked. Even though he knew his words only made the people around him flinch. He would have said more if he could only catch his breath and get the room to stop spinning.

On screen, Danny's body jerked a few times before miraculously it sounded like air was actually getting into his lungs. Apparently a tube had just been inserted to allow Danny to breathe better.

They _were_ actually keeping Danny alive.

Though Jackson was still eyeballing Danny like a Sunday entrée, Steve's partner was surviving and that was what mattered most.

"I will contact you in four hours," Wo Fat said looking at the camera. After a pause added, "I will expect my _big brother_ to be in attendance." When the screen went blank everyone turned to Steve with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Brother?" Falcon blurted out. Steve swallowed hard wondering why the room suddenly felt like it had shrunk several sizes.

"We uh... We may be related," he coughed. "My mother may have had him while on an operation with the CIA."

"Can't say _that's_ never happened before," Hawk snorted. Clearly it was something the CIA was very much so used to. Steve however was really starting to feel as if the walls were closing in on him.

"Is it hot in here?" He slurred. No sooner had he done so did a copper taste burst into his mouth, his eyes rolled back and his body hit the floor.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure how long it had been. All he knew was that his body was getting weaker and weaker and yet refusing to give him the comforting final sleep of death. He'd heard voices, felt people in close proximity to him and maybe even heard an argument or two but in the end, everything hurt and he was exhausted. His lungs had burned for so long that it finally, mercifully seemed like it was time to rest when suddenly air was violently punched back into them.

Gasping like a fish out of water, Danny struggled with his next task of gaining any sense of equilibrium.

_Finally_ able to pull in a weak but solid breath, Danny opened his eyes and looked up to face his savior. He'd expected to Steve. Or a paramedic. Or anyone but the snarled faces he now looked up to.

What he found made him wish that decent breath had never come.

Wo Fat's gaze was hard and business like while Jackson Cahill stood over him smiling like a child who'd won the biggest prize at the carnival.

The detective shook with trepidation while Jackson grinned with anticipation.

Wo Fat simply smiled back as only he could and said,

"Many believe you have the fortitude to survive, which is simple enough detective. However _I_... I believe you have undying will to live."

"G-go to h-hell," Danny wheezed.

"A place where men like you and I will all eventually transcend," Wo Fat replied with disturbing satisfaction. Then he leaned in, partially blocking Jackson's view of the detective and added, "You _will_ die here, Detective, it is simply the way you chose to die that is in front of you. Honorably or with all the disgrace your partner has forced upon you." Danny tried to stop his shaking form and fill his burning lungs. He couldn't afford much, he knew that, and knew his next words meant everything to his tired soul.

To Grace as her proud father;

"When my t-team g-gets here…" he managed. "I hope… I hope it _hurts_."

Though Wo Fat's words were particularly disturbing, the maniac had clearly missed something that Danny hadn't. And that was the very dark, very obsessed and very animalistic clenched jaw of the man who stood behind him. Wo Fat may have been willing to let Danny simply die but the detective knew, Jackson Cahill, as insane as he was, would never let that happen.

* * *

**Um... whoa, think that was a darker ending than I usually write for a chapter...**

**That said! The end, it's over, we're done here and I'm running away! Ha ha. No! Kidding! Last bits coming up like I said!**

**Love the reviews and favorites and follows! Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Oz**

**P.S. Here's for the flood victims of High Water, Alberta and to all the others suffering from forest fires or floods in North America!**


	16. Within The Halls Of Montezuma?

**Hi all! Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows! Also to those who're going back to check out Jersey Slip to get a good handle on this story!**

**We're nearing the finish line and as I'm on a writing binge at the moment I hope you'll all stick with me!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Steve didn't know what hurt more. His arm from where he'd cracked his elbow after passing out or his heart for knowing Danny could very well die and it would be entirely his fault.

"You know not to long ago Danny was sitting exactly where you are thinking exactly the same thing." Steve took the icepack off his elbow and looked at Chin standing in the doorway.

"And what am I thinking?" Steve sighed. Chin planted a hand on his hip and smiled sympathetically.

"That this is all on you," the Hawaiian went on. "When it's not and you _really_ should be resting."

"I'll rest when I know-"

"Danny's okay, yeah that's exactly what Danny said about you," Chin replied. "That you would do the same for him."

"Well he was right," Steve sighed in frustration. "Except the only thing I can do to save him is the one thing I can't for the life of me remember."

"We have a crate of the weapon," Chin replied. Steve snapped his tender head up in surprise.

"Where did you find it?" he asked. Chin however shook his head.

"We didn't. But as far as we can tell there's nothing on or in the crates to mark them as different. Pulled every string and swore up and down to the governor and three federal agencies we'd work with the utmost caution but I figured we needed a plan B." Steve took a breath and let it out slowly. He did it again before opening his eyes and smiling.

"I don't know if Danny or I have ever told you and Kono this but... Chin I honestly can say you keep this team going. Danny and I just cause more paperwork." The Hawaiian once again smiled sympathetically and with a bit of smugness too.

"Well… you much more so than Danny but I'll take it," he replied. Steve laughed as he finally found the strength to rise to his feet under Chin's watchful eye. No sooner had he done so did Kono come jogging to his door.

"Wo Fat's on the satellite uplink," she said. "And before you ask, we're already trying to run a trace." Steve nodded, squared himself away then made for the computer table and screens.

As soon as the main screen lit up Steve swallowed his rage at the man standing before him. Of all the back and forth that had gone on between Steve and Wo Fat, it seemed as though this moment burned brightest of all.

With a stoic twitch of the head, Wo Fat smiled a small but wicked smile;

"You're looking a bit under the weather big brother." Steve practically hissed at the comment.

"You don't ever call me that, not until I have blood evidence in my hands... or _on_ my hands… which I'll be happy to take it from you in person," he growled. Wo Fat simply blinked before continuing on right down to business.

"Do you have my bio-weapon?" he asked.

"Do you really think the many agencies that had a part in taking it away from you and other terrorists are just going to hand it back?" Steve snarled.

Sure Chin had informed him they had a crate of the virus and sure, there was still a second one out there somewhere but Steve wasn't about to just give in. He wasn't going to make this seem to easy knowing Wo Fat would see any sort of trap a mile off.

"I expected no such thing," the villain before them replied instantly. Then he started to move, "I did however expect _you_ to care more about Detective Williams well-being."

As Wo Fat stepped out-of-the-way to the left slightly the sight that met Five-O HQ had everyone seething. Steve clenched his jaw from reacting and out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone else, particularly Anders, stiffen with rage.

Danny was now sitting up, rather slouched uncomfortably, in a chair. His hands were restrained behind him and there was a small blue valve taped to his bare chest in the spot where Cahill had rammed the needle. Adding to the image of concern and horror was the blood, fresh and dried, Danny's upper torso looked awful.

"Detective," Wo Fat asked giving the man a light tap on the shoulder. "Would you care to say hello?"

For a moment, Steve wasn't even sure his friend was conscious. His gut churned with worry and fear. He knew the man was at least alive thanks to the rise and fall of his chest and sucking sound going in and out of the valve. "Detective?" Wo Fat tried again. This time, Jackson, from god only knew where, appeared on-screen and knelt beside Danny.

Cocking his head down and to the side Jackson put himself right into what should have been Danny's eye line; Eyes that were out of view of the audience at Five-0. After a moment, Jackson's face lit up like a Christmas tree, clearly, although Steve couldn't see it, he knew Danny was now looking at the man.

"Hello Sunshine," Jackson chuckled.

"How's it g, going, c, cupcake?" came Danny's quiet but defiant reply. Steve would have laughed had he not been so concerned for his friend's very slow response time.

"Danny," Steve said finally breaking the silence from the people watching. His voice had the desired effect; Danny twitched his head and with great effort raised it to finally see the camera before him.

"S, Steven," the detective replied as if nothing at all was wrong. "Kinda s, surprised you h, haven't come and k, killed these two yet." Steve forced a smile on his face for his partner's sake.

"Working on it, Danno," he replied. "You hanging in there?" Danny snorted as best his broken body would allow.

"I've g, got three extra holes in my b, body I didn't order," he answered. "And Thing One and Th, thing Two h, here are all that's keeping me alive."

God bless Danny's absolute compulsion to mouth off, Steve thought. As upset as Steve was, his partner's bravado was actually helping him calm down and assess the situation.

"As much as I am enjoying this little interlude we are on a clock," Wo Fat cut in. "Detective Williams will stay alive until that clock runs out. Where is the remaining crate of the bio-weapon Commander McGarrett?"

"What? No more brotherly love?" Steve asked and damn it all if Danny's boldness wasn't infectious.

Or maybe Steve was just delirious.

In any case, Wo Fat seemed less than impressed while Danny actually managed a tired chuckle. A chuckle which turned to gasps when Wo Fat suddenly closed the valve on the detective's chest which no doubt started to deflate his lung.

"Stop! STOP!" Steve barked.

"Where is the bio-weapon?" Wo Fat barked. Danny's lips started developing a blue ting as he desperately gasped and struggled to breathe.

"I have it! G** damn it, I have it!" Steve yelled pretending to concede. "Now help him breathe!"

"I think that's enough," Jackson muttered loud enough for all to hear. Wo Fat however didn't release the valve. He continued to stare angrily at the screen.

"I will message you the details of where to deliver the crate," he ordered.

"Details for an exchange right? The bio-weapon for Danny," Steve said quickly. By now, Danny's desperate attempts to breathe had degraded into random spasms and gasps, his eyes fighting to stay open.

Curiously, Jackson stepped forward at that moment and pointedly glared at Wo Fat with an unreadable but dark expression.

"_Enough_," he growled out in an unholy tone. "You promised m-" Wo Fat released the valve allowing Danny to suck in some much-needed breaths then pushed Jackson, gently but firmly away from him.

"Uh *cough* oh," Danny wheezed with a defiant smile. "T, Trouble *cough* in the r, ranks." Wo Fat's expression didn't change much but Steve had learned enough about the man to know he'd be frowning dark as anything if his face had the capacity for emotion. Something was up and clearly Wo Fat was loosing his upper hand.

Maybe he'd even already lost it.

Moving forward and stepping in front of the screen blocking the two others from view, Wo Fat clenched his jaw.

"Follow the directions exactly or the next time you see Detective Williams it will be in a body bag." The man started to turn as he added, "The meet will be in 24 hours."

"Let me guess, come alone?" Steve asked. For a second, Wo Fat paused and looked directly at the screen almost as though he knew exactly where Steve's eyes would be watching.

"Who you bring or how much protection you have does not matter _dear brother_, because right now, I have much more leverage than you." With that Wo Fat gave a nod to something or someone off screen and the feed started to fade.

"Wait! Wait!" Steve exclaimed.

"Steve!" Danny's desperate cry for help was the last thing that echoed through the speakers before the screen went blank.

"Damn it!" Steve bellowed to no one in particular.

"Sounds like a pretty bad chest infection or collapsed lung," Falcon mused quietly. "From the bio-weapon weakening tissue or a rip from the bullet wounds... he's not going to survive much longer even with that valve."

"He's right," Marissa said. "The valve's a stop-gap, emergency field medicine, twenty-four hours... that's pushing it."

"Danny's tougher than he looks," Chin pointed out.

"Yes he is," Steve added angrily.

"We've already established that for sure," Falcon said stepping up beside Marissa. "But he's still human and something's not adding up here." Taking a deep breath, Steve forced his anger aside and tried to think analytically. Something smelled off to him as well and he knew in his tired mind he needed help to figure out what that was. Anger was going to get him no where.

"How so?" he asked calming himself.

"Danny's not going to survive that long, is what he means," Anders supplied helpfully. "Even if he's got only a minute amount of the virus in his system twenty-four hours is more than long enough for it to kill him."

"So what's Wo Fat planning?" Steve asked in frustration. The CIA members all looked back and forth between each other as if trying to figure out what exactly the end game was.

However it was Kono who snapped her fingers drawing their attention.

"He wants us to act prematurely," she said. "He said he'd send us the e-mail of where to meet soon but then pointedly said the meet would be in twenty-four hours. He wants us to scout the location before hand."

"It makes sense but… it doesn't," Falcon sighed as he sat back against a nearby table. Just then Steve's phone pinged notifying him that he had a new e-mail. Quickly using the computer table Steve brought it up, opening the new item in his inbox. The sender was "unknown" and their was an attachment but in the body of the text it simply said;

"_Bellows Air Field; Hanger 2_"

"Oh F*** me," Anders suddenly burst out loud in anger as he read the destination. Everyone startled slightly and looked between the computer screen and the CIA agent.

"What? What's wrong with Bellows?" Steve asked knowing full well of the small airports rich and cultured military history. Anders locked eyes with him and developed a hardened stare.

"Nothing's wrong with Bellows," he said throwing his arms in the air. "In fact it's perfect. It's so damn perfect I'm actually disgusted at myself because I can say I'm impressed."

"Impressed?" Chin asked as Steve furrowed his brow silently asking the same question. Anders snorted and nodded;

"Yeah I'm impressed; impressed because if everything goes wrong for us and right for them we could be dealing with an army of uncontrollable but very capable super soldiers with absolutely nothing to lose." At that comment Steve knew he was giving an "aneurysm face" as Danny would affectionately call it, but he didn't care.

"How do you figure?" he asked. "The airfields extinct now only the Marines use..." Trailing off Steve realized just how big of deal the location was. Anders nodded as he saw the horrific recognition on Steve's face.

"Yeah," the CIA man simply said.

"Can someone tell me what I'm missing?" Marissa sighed.

"Crap… MRRDS," Steve said swallowing hard.

"Nerds?" Kono asked. However everyone but her and Chin shook their heads as they too finally came to the realization.

"Marine Recon Ranger Delta SEAL Day," Anders explained. "It's a Special Forces day for the soldiers and their families. Well… for those guys who've actually manage to _keep_ a family while they're in the Special Forces or Recon Marines that is. Those guys treat this day like a freaking national holiday. Three days in Hawaii all expenses paid for them and their families to actually try to be normal and relax. It's not just for them, it's also a silent little known recruiting tactic for future applicants."

"Family day for America's most loyal and lethal," Steve summarized. "A bio-weapon released on the beach of Bellows during that event-" he trailed off as the enormity of the situation sank in.

"Their families would be killed and the soldiers that survived would have nothing left to live for save their careers. You could tell them anything about a "terrorist attack" and all they would want would be revenge," Falcon said as he folded his arms across his chest and widened his eyes in revulsion. "Jesus H. Ch**** those soldiers would be a militia more than a couple hundred strong."

"Trained by the best," Anders concluded. "We don't have a choice. We have to check out the site before hand and see how close it is to MRRDSD activities."

"Which is exactly what Wo Fat wants us to do," Chin threw in. "Steve, if what they're saying is true... I mean… thousands of lives directly or indirectly affected… Danny wouldn't want us t-"

Steve snapped his hand up stopping Chin from saying what was clearly going around the room. Everyone there was clearly thinking of "the greater good". So was he for that matter but for the life of Steve, he could not get the potential of Grace's face of sheer terrified confusion and disappointment out of his head.

Did Steve want to risk hundreds of lives for his own personal emotions?

No.

Was he ready to accept hundreds of deaths of innocent parents and children to bring one man home to his daughter?

As much as it pained him, he couldn't answer yes.

Would he stop the world on its axis to make sure everyone was safe and that the world knew it was because Five-0 made it happen?

You're damn right he would. No one was dying on his watch and as idealistic as the thought was, Steve would make it happen.

"Hell or High Water," Steve muttered remembering a phrase that one of his military buddies from Calgary, Alberta had said to him recently.

"What?" Falcon asked.

Steve raised his head, staring at the blank screen and solidified his resolve.

"Trap or no trap, we're following through to the end," he replied. "Kono call Cath and see if she can't get us some aerial photos of Bellows. Do _not_ tell her what's going on. The rest of you, gear up and gear up hard because that's what we'll be bringing to the shore line if we can't stop this tragedy from happening." Chin and Kono nodded without hesitation or doubt. Falcon and the other Ghost members did hesitate but looked suitably impressed. Marissa looked accepting though wary and Anders just looked like a blank slate.

While everyone hopped too, Anders discretely pulled Steve into his office and closed the door. After a second of staring at the lock, Anders turned to face the Commander with a look the Navy SEAL had never seen before.

"McGarrett," Anders said with an ominous tone. "I know you spoke to Nano and I know you have some suspicions about why I am here." Steve swallowed and stood tall.

"And? Are you finally going to tell me truth?" he asked. Anders didn't blink, didn't flinch, didn't back down. It was an eerie sight.

"I can and will," Anders nodded in all seriousness. "Because now I finally think you'll hear me out and accept it." Steve felt a cold feeling envelope his entire body but he pushed any hesitation away.

"All I need to know is Danny survives this and gets home to his daughter. If you can promise me that, I don't need anything more," he replied. This time Anders hesitated for a second though he didn't break his unbinding gaze from Steve's eyes.

The moment passed.

"He'll survive. I'll do everything I can to make sure that happens," Anders replied. Steve swallowed then daringly turned away from the dangerous man in his office.

"That's all I need... we all have work to do," he replied. "'Scuse me I have an e-mail attachment to open."

"Good luck, Commander McGarrett," Anders said with much honesty. Before Steve could turn and reply, his office door was already closing and the mysterious man was already gone.

* * *

Miles away at an undisclosed location, Danny was only just regaining his breath when he heard an animated conversation take place just out of sight of the room he was being held in.

"You're going to just _give_ him back to _them_?" Jackson barked angrily. "What about our deal? What about what you _promised_ me!?"

"I said I wanted McGarrett to show up at a location that I deemed necessary," Wo Fat replied. "And I am paying you _more _than enough not to ask me stupid questions."

"But you said-"

"I _said_," Wo Fat carried on. "You follow me and you can have your money _and_ whatever you want once the primary objective is achieved."

"So… you aren't going to just give up my reward?" Jackson asked with the hesitation of a small child.

"After all you've done for me? After all you're capable of? I wouldn't dare," Wo Fat replied with a hint of sarcasm that clearly Jackson didn't get. "Play with me and your victory will be so, _SO _much more satisfying. Isn't that what I told you?"

There was a pause before Jackson replied;

"Absolutely," he giggled. "Wo Fat you are definitely my kind of psychopath. They'll all suffer for what they've done to me and my detective." Wo Fat's brief and heartless chuckle soon filled the air.

"Yes they will Mr. Cahill… Yes they will."

* * *

**Okay so I took liberties and yes... I made up "Marine Recon Ranger Delta SEAL Family Day" or MRRDS Day but hey! Special Forces people need love too! But it just sounds like such an awesome weekend, doesn't it?**

**Hope you loved this chapter, next one up soon! **

**Cheers,**

**Oz**


	17. A Good Man Or A Great Plan?

**Phew! I'm getting there, I'm getting there! I take so long posting chapters at this point because they have to be right! They have to be something that I believe is publishable and wont get me punched in the face when I realized they aren't good enough.**

**Hope you're all still with me and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm excited because this story is finally so close to being finished! Woot!**

**All reviews great or constructive welcome please!**

* * *

When Danny's mind started to clear and the burning pain that was his entire body started to ebb just slightly, the Jersey native figured this was the sweet relief of death.

But death wasn't supposed to feel so... Alive. Or so he figured anyway. With a groan of pain Danny finally regained consciousness lost minutes after the video phone call to Steve and the others had ended. How long he'd been out was anyone's guess. How he was still alive was an act of god.

Finally managing to lift his head he was greeted with a sight that both disturbed him and made perfect sense. So much that it would only be later how unsettled he should have been at the moment but wasn't.

Jackson had stripped him to his pants and was very diligently and with the gentlest of touches, tending to all of Danny's wounds. And the detective had to admit, having the wounds properly cleaned and even re-stitched was feeling pretty damn good all things considered.

Even the valve in his chest inflating his lung seemed to be re-taped and cleaned. There was also an IV in his arm that was supplying him with something to keep the pain at bay. Danny would have laughed if he had the breath. In some shitty back room he was getting treated better than he had in some hospitals.

"They sending psychos to med school now?" Danny slurred. Jackson twitched then looked up with a smile.

"They taught me to do pretty much anything," he replied. Then as his grin widened he added, "I can even perform minor surgeries..." At that Danny did wince; basic field first aid was one thing, surgery at the hand of the man obsessed with him was something else entirely.

Smirking Jackson stood up and headed toward a small black bag on a table nearby. When he pulled out a syringe Danny tensed.

"You're very ill Danny," the crazed man said. "Watching you die for no good reason... Well I can't have that. I can't live without you in my life no matter what anyone else says." Danny didn't dare react to that comment fearing what consequences it may have. Instead he decided on a new tactic.

"Where's Wo Fat?" He asked. Before he could even think to react Jackson slipped the needle he had into Danny's IV port and pushed the plunger down. Clearly the man caught Danny's look of horror as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's a powerful antibiotic," the man explained. "Won't stop the virus from killing you but will keep you alive long enough for me to get you the cure. And Wo Fat is planting the bomb that'll undoubtedly kill your friends and turn a bunch of special ops soldiers into killing machines."

Danny blinked. To shocked to think straight. To confused to think right.

"What?"

Jackson looked him in the eye with an excited almost giddy look.

"He's building a private army," he explained. "Then when the mercenaries of the world see what this bio-weapon does, he'll make billions."

"You'll have nations going to war," Danny said suddenly extremely humbled and scared. "Private armies and national ones... You're talking about starting world war three."

"War is a profitable enterprise Danny," Jackson smiled. "Particularly when you remove the restrictions of a nation's political or religious situation. Besides... I'm not doing anything. This is his brain child. I've never been that found of war... Too many uncontrollable variables. Too messy." Danny took a breath and shook his head.

"So what do you get out of this besides a nice payoff?" He asked. And as soon as the devilish smirk crossed Jackson's face, Danny wishes he'd kept his mouth shut. The crazed man who was helping him minutes before roughly grabbed Danny's chin and jerked his head back.

"I get _you_ detective," he grinned then released his hold and flailed his arms in the air with a laugh. "What else could I _possibly_ need?!"

"How's about a soul?" Danny spat out bitterly. "So what? We ride off into the sunset while the world goes to hell?"

"We stay and watch it burn," Jackson growled. Then after a seconds hesitation he shrugged, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Danny. "You should know by now that Anders is actually an assassin. A very good one at that. While the CIA is saying he doesn't work for them anymore he's actually just that deep undercover. That's how he got me, screwed me up to a point of being able to control me and sent me to collect my money and help Wo Fat. I mean… Talk about the blind leading the blind! He and I are so screwed up its amazing we can even think straight!"

"And this is you thinking straight?" Danny asked. Jackson leaned in. He leaned in so disturbingly close so that Danny could feel the man's breath on his face.

"This is me getting what I want, Daniel," he replied. "In a day, you'll be free of the confines that trap you at that damn office. Wo Fat will be dead. Five-0 will have failed and Commander McGarrett... Well his fate is the best of all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny growled.

"While the world burns, Anders O'Reilly's sole mission is to use three bullets."

"Oh is that all?" Danny snorted.

"Three bullets," Jackson smiled. Holding up the three fingers as examples. "One for Wo Fat; One for the commander and one, especially the last one, for his own skull. And you know what Detective? My dear sweet Danny? Anders has never _ever_ failed to get the job done. Look at me! I'd love to grab you and run but I can't... I can't because that man would find me. He'd find me and I'd lose everything. All that I want, he'd take from me even after he dies. You fear me. I fear him. Steve fears Wo Fat. Wo Fat fears Steve but Anders fears no one. The man is a machine and this right now? This is the answer. I brainwashed Anders, he brainwashed me and Wo Fat is just a power-hungry easily controlled desperate man with mommy and daddy issues! Ha! It's so perfect I wish I'd thought of it myself!"

Something Deep in Danny's gut was screaming all kinds of alarm bells. Anders had been more downtrodden than ever before. Cahill seemed much more careless than before and Danny knew there was only one question to ask;

"So who gave _you your_ orders?" Jackson twitched, twitched again and then one more time. His lips fish mouthed for a moment, his hands clenched and unclenched then his eyes widened with unbridled fear. A distant gaze seemed to fog the man's eyes as he shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Grey," he said simply. "Grey... grey, grey, grey... Very cold… very grey... so cold…" Danny didn't get anything else as suddenly Jackson departed from the room holding his head and muttering to himself.

"Awesome," Danny sighed. Then he leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Come on Steve..." He silently prayed.

* * *

Steve wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he suddenly found himself jerking awake. The nightmare had blended almost seamlessly with the current situation that he was sure it had been real. They'd attempted to rescue Danny and failed. They'd attempted to stop a bio-weapon from being released during MRRDS Day and not only failed were forced to fight their way through a veritable field of dead bodies and killing machines.

Then everything had faded away and there was Grace among the carnage. Here eyes wide with confusion and fear. It was when she said, "Uncle Steve where's Danno?" that she was consumed by a mass of soldiers. Her screams were what caused Steve to nearly fly off the couch in his office and jump to his feet in a defensive position. After a moment of orientation, he looked toward his desk where Chin sat patiently waiting for the SEAL to get his bearings.

"You okay?" he asked. Steve took a breath and dropped back down to the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long enough considering a normal person would be in the hospital right now," Chin replied. "After the phone call with the Colonel in charge of MRRDS you passed out for a bit." Steve sighed and shook his head remembering the phone call that had happened minutes after he'd gone through the email that Wo Fat had sent.

It was short and simple. Steve had explained there was potentially a very serious threat to the specialists and their families. The response from the Colonel was a loud guffaw after which the man went serious and said;

"You go right ahead and try and stop this event from happening, Commander. I understand the concern and I'll _quietly_ up security around the event but as for scaling back activities... as a former SEAL I expect better from you McGarrett."

And Steve knew it was a long shot to try to get the events cancelled or scaled back. Hell, back in the day he'd even attended the event with some fellow SEALs and their families and he remembered it being one of the few but best happy memories he had. This was the one weekend, particularly the final day that meant a lot to the specialists. It reminded them they were still human; that they were still allowed to be.

So Steve had relented, gave the Colonel some security protocols he thought might help, and then at least got the man to move any and all activities far away from Hangar 2. After that exhausting phone call, Steve had sat down on his couch and now looking at his watch, he'd been down for three hours.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long we need to get to Bellows," he growled. Wo Fat's instructions in his e-mail had told Steve to bring the weapon to the hangar and noon the next day. The next day, being the final day of MRRDS, when the crowds were particularly big and had their guards down. So the plan had been Steve, with Chin and the remainder of the Ghost team would head out at midnight to scout the area. If they'd get lucky, they'd find Danny and rescue him before noon the next day could even arrive.

"We've got time," Chin replied. Then after a second of hesitation he sat forward and sighed, "Duke called while you were asleep." The tone in the Hawaiian's voice instantly had Steve concerned.

"What? What did he say?" he asked.

"Some hikers found three bodies close to where we think you and the tractor-trailer were being kept," Chin explained. A dark feeling came over Steve, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Simmons?" he asked.

"They still had their tags on them, yeah," Chin replied. "I also spoke to the Governor." Steve snorted as he looked at his friend and teammate.

"Oh yeah? How long did he give me to tender my resignation and remit myself to be arrested for treason?" Chin stood up and rounded the desk sitting on the edge.

"He said if this situation goes in our favor, he'll be able to smooth things over. We fail-"

"And I'm as good as sunk," Steve nodded. Then he shook his head, "I can't believe he's actually giving me a chance."

"Five-0's done great work for the state of Hawaii, he can't deny that," Chin explained. "And there have been extenuating circumstances through all of this. We'll come out on top Steve, we always have." Taking a moment to think of all he and his teammates had been through, Steve realized they had been lucky. Sure some moments were more tense than others but in the end, if they stuck together as a team, there was still a chance. It may be a snowball's chance in hell but it was still a chance.

"Simmons and the others... Did Duke say how they died?" he asked.

"Autopsy's happening as we speak," Chin replied. "Rush order from the Governor, he doesn't want to see you burn for this anymore than we do. We got your back Steve." Finally allowing himself a small smile, Steve gave a nod of thanks then stood up again.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get the gear ready and go over the insertion and possible extraction plans again." Just as Steve reached the door Chin put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from opening the door.

"Also Joe called," he said. Steve raised an eyebrow,

"And? Where is he anyway?"

"Says there's someone he wants you to meet," Chin replied. Steve raised an eyebrow thinking of the curious description he'd received of the Grey Eyed man who'd helped save all their lives. "I told him it'd have to wait until tomorrow."

"You were right," Steve nodded. "Let's go."

It was pitch black as Steve and his insertion team silently crept along the grounds of Bellows Airfield. Hangar 2 was thankfully a rarely used space and it hadn't been a problem to clear the area. No one was stupid enough to think that Wo Fat wouldn't realize the area had been cleared out but until they had any indication they were spotted, Steve and his team still moved with the utmost stealth.

Steve's body was burning with pain, particularly the bullet wound to his thigh but he didn't let it slow him down in the least. He knew he was running on adrenaline but he'd worry about the impending crash once Danny and all those in danger, were safe.

Chin was leading the silent and lethal conga line of men through the dwindling vegetation onto the weed ridden tarmac or a once used air field. Hangar 2 was in sight and thankfully only had a single light above the door lighting the immediate area. Steve came next while Falcon, Bob and Hawk. The quietly raced to the side of the building, plastering themselves against its outer wall by the personnel door and finally stopping their forty-five minute push forward. Steve crouched without thinking trying to suck in as much air as possible. Once he could breath again, he looked up to find Chin giving him a "you really shouldn't be here and are you okay?" look.

Steve just gave him thumbs up before turning to the men behind him and giving a nod. When his nod was returned, he faced forward again to Chin who raised four fingers and silently counted down.

On three Chin ripped open the personnel entrance next to the large hangar bay door and the team rushed in.

"Five-O!" Steve hollered out a warning.

However as soon as the small insertion team filed into the main hangar bay they froze at the sight before them.

"What the f***?" Falcon grunted.

Struck dumb, Steve sucked in a breath;

"Oh... my god..." he gasped.

"Welcome Commander, nice night for an advanced recon isn't it?" Steve and his team struggled to get over their shock when they swung their weapons around to face Wo Fat as he emerged from the shadows. Eyes danced between what was in the Hangar and the man who had just appeared.

"What the hell is this!?" Steve fumed. "Where's Danny!?" All of a sudden the team wasn't so alone anymore as several more hidden figures emerged, weapons at the ready. Steve could only hope his growing concern and fatigue wasn't showing.

"All in good time, _brother_," Wo Fat smiled. "All in good time."

* * *

**Well... there you go. Next chapter is already going through editing but... damn... I hope you like reading it as much as I have loved writing it.**

**Love constructive criticism almost as much as I love hearing that people are enjoying the story! **

**Hope to hear from you all!**

**Oz**


End file.
